


От Торонто до Оклахомы и обратно

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, повседневность, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: Находясь на грани саморазрушения, Широ знакомится в анонимном чате с парнем из Оклахомы, который младше его почти на двадцать лет. Общение с ним затягивает, но вместо надежды на спасение перед Широ открывается совершенно новая бездна.





	1. Chapter 1

      В этот вечер Широ снова подумал о смерти.  
      Никаких особенных причин для этого не было. День прошел как обычно: он проснулся, съел завтрак, на «зеленой» ветке метро доехал до работы. Снаружи не было ни холодно, ни жарко, и только во второй половине дня с озера Онтарио спустился туман, пропитавший влажностью все вокруг.  
      К пяти часам после полудня у Широ заныла правая рука: спрятанный в ней стальной стержень, скреплявший раздробленную, расколошмаченную когда-то до неузнаваемого вида плечевую кость, всегда чувствительно реагировал на любые перемены погоды. Боль не была сильной или нестерпимой, она даже отдаленно не могла сравниться с ноющим зубом, пораженным кариесом, но сосредоточиться Широ больше не мог. И когда он вышел наружу, покинув офис, бледные густые космы тумана уже висели повсюду, а небо приобрело серый мышиный оттенок.  
      Боль в руке успокоилась через несколько часов, а может быть это просто Широ перестал замечать ее. В его сознание пробрались другие, хорошо знакомые ему мысли – виски неприятно сдавило, а предметы в квартире стали неясными и расплывчатыми, будто туман, заполнивший улицы, прошел сквозь стены и клубился теперь у него в гостиной.  
      «Диазепам», – это было его первой мыслью, когда невидимый обруч, сдавливающий виски, немного ослаб. Несколько минут Широ только слепо шарил вокруг себя, пока не догадался наконец зажечь ночник.   
      Таблетки нашлись на кухне – белые, идеально круглые они покоились в своих блистерах, дожидаясь только его. Пачка была еще не начата.  
      Широ растолок одну из таблеток в столовой ложке, аккуратно наполнил ее водой из-под крана, а потом долго наблюдал за тем, как порошкообразное вещество смешивается с прозрачной жидкостью. Смесь быстро достигла необходимой консистенции, но почти в то же самое мгновение отправилась в кухонный слив, из которого едко пахло остатками вчерашнего ужина: базиликом, томатным соусом и чесноком.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Аллура горой стояла за диазепам, у Широ же отношения с ним не заладились с самого начала. Купив таблетки в аптеке в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома, он долго гипнотизировал их взглядом, не решаясь открыть. Казалось, он и диазепам играли в незатейливую игру, и ее единственным правилом было "Кто сдастся первым, тот и проиграл".  
      Широ оказался сильнее. Он не принимал никаких таблеток уже больше двух недель и чувствовал себя нормально. До этого вечера.  
      Щелкнув мышкой, он перелистнул очередную новостную статью, потом еще одну, а затем еще три. Погрузиться в чтение никак не удавалось: Широ видел смерть в каждой строчке, в ярких, слепящих глаза рекламных баннерах, в полуобнаженных телах моделей на них или в том, как освежающий напиток с напором выплескивался из своей бутылки.  
      Все вокруг дышало смертью, даже сама квартира была темной и холодной, словно старый склеп. Широ встал с дивана, оставив ноутбук на нем, и, порывшись в шкафу, натянул на себя черный, на размер больше кашемировый свитер, списанный им самим со склада еще в позапрошлом месяце. Вот так уже было гораздо лучше.  
      Беззвучно ступая босыми ногами по ковру, он вернулся к дивану и обнаружил, что открытую им страницу в браузере почти наполовину перекрыло всплывшее окно, большими буквами гласившее о великолепной возможности пообщаться с незнакомыми людьми в анонимном чате. «Попробуй и ты», – заманчиво призывало открывшееся окно, отказываясь реагировать на любые клики мышкой. Наверное, пока Широ надевал свитер, его ноутбук умудрился подцепить в интернете самый зловредный вирус на свете.  
      Меню старта тоже будто примерзло. Пытаясь активировать его, Широ случайно кликнул по назойливому окошку чата, которое мгновенно мигнуло и энергично сообщило: «Твой собеседник уже ждет тебя. Начни диалог первым!»  
       _Привет._  
      Стоило ему написать в чат это одно единственное слово, как ноутбук стал покладистей, и оцепеневшее до этого меню старта развернулось и повисло поверх остальных окон. Но собеседник уже печатал ответ.  
       _Вечера…_  
      «Ясно, – равнодушно подумал Широ. – Мой компьютер заражен каким-то упорным вирусом, а я разговариваю с ботом…» Он с тоской вспомнил о вылитом в раковину диазепаме. Может, все-таки стоило… Окошко чата снова мигнуло.  
       _М или Ж?_  
      Бот, кажется, не собирался сдавать позиции. Сощурившись, Широ набрал ответ.  
       _М. А ты?_  
      Собеседник реагировал быстрее, чем нужно.  
       _Тоже._  
      «Здорово», – захотелось написать Широ, но уже через мгновение он отказался от этой идеи. Если и не бот, то все равно ведь парень сам сдуется – не пройдет и пары секунд. Но тот не сдулся, а принялся набирать ответное сообщение.  
       _Как тебя зовут?_  
      Странный тип. Пальцы Широ зависли над клавиатурой, а потом опустились на нее, прежде чем он успел осознать, что собственно делает.  
       _Широ_.  
      «Ваш собеседник печатает ответ…»  
      Поморщившись, Широ приглушил ночник. Теперь комнату озаряло только мерцание монитора. Парень по другую сторону экрана поинтересовался:  
       _Ты японец?_  
       _Как ты догадался?_  
      Немного удивленный реакцией анонимного собеседника, Широ даже подался вперед к экрану.  
       _Моего приемного отца зовут Сайто. Он тоже японец. Я просто подумал…_  
      Теперь Широ, по крайней мере, мог быть уверен, что вел разговор не с примитивной программой. Он слабо усмехнулся. Вот это наивность. Вероятно, парню по другую сторону экрана было не больше пятнадцати. Будто кого-то интересовало, как зовут его приемного отца. Слишком много ненужных деталей…   
       _Извини, если загрузил. Тебе это вряд ли интересно._  
      Он еще и оправдывался. Широ встал с дивана и, пройдя на кухню, достал из холодильника банку ледяного пива. Алкоголь был не лучшим решением, но уж точно выигрывал против диазепама.  
      Проходя мимо окна, выходящего на озеро Онтарио, Широ в очередной раз бросил взгляд на туман. Тот сгустился так, что казался почти плотным, осязаемым, словно кто-то подвесил над водой кусок грязной сладкой ваты, перемешанной с паутиной. Где-то вдалеке блеснул огонек парома: красный, слабый, тревожный.  
      Широ поспешно вернулся в гостиную.  
       _Ты еще здесь?_  
       _А куда я денусь?_  
      Пиво казалось слишком прогорклым. Но для такого вечера вполне годилось. Для такого вечера годилось все, что угодно, даже странный паренек из анонимного чата.  
       _Откуда ты? Я из Торонто._  
      Только отправив сообщение, Широ понял, что до этого не рассматривал возможности того, что собеседник мог оказаться не из Канады. Даже не из Штатов. Он ведь мог быть невесть откуда… Из Сингапура, например.  
       _Торонто… Кайф._  
      Широ сделал еще один глоток пива. Он ждал.  
       _А я из Задницы мира… то есть Оклахомы._  
      На мгновение Широ задумался. Он часто бывал в командировках в Штатах, и в голове почти сразу всплыл Оклахома-сити – его нельзя было сравнить с Торонто, но и «задницей мира» назвать было сложно. Парень из чата словно прочитал его мысли.  
       _Я о самом штате, если что. Города ты все равно не знаешь… Ближе всего к нам Полс Вэлли._  
      О Полс Вэлли Широ действительно не имел никакого представления. Пожалуй, это место и правда было каким-то оклахомским захолустьем. Кто знал. Впрочем, важным это не было, как и весь разговор. Широ попытался сделать еще один глоток пива и обнаружил, что выпил уже всю банку. Нужно было встать и взять новую…  
      Окно чата внезапно поменяло цвет и окрасилось в такой кричаще-красный, что ему позавидовала бы любая лакированная дамская сумочка. Наверху высветилась надпись: «Оставшееся время диалога: две минуты…»  
       _Ты тоже это видишь?_  
      Собеседник медлил. Широ уже было решил, что тот отключился или просто потерял интерес к разговору, когда в окошке возникло новое сообщение.  
       _Мы можем продолжить общение где-нибудь в другом месте?_  
      Похоже, что парень из Оклахомы маялся от скуки. Раздумывать над его предложением времени не было, поэтому Широ не колеблясь вбил ответ. И, бросив взгляд в окно, больше не увидел тумана.   
      Его поглотила темнота.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Широ уже давно и представить себе не мог работы где-то в другом месте, кроме как в офисе Аллуры. Когда его – потерянного и опустошенного – по совершенной случайности прибило туда, он ощутил непонятное болезненное облегчение, какое испытываешь, когда мышцы ноют после долгой и изнурительной тренировки.  
      Работа была несложной. Не требовала таланта или особых умений – в первый же год Широ научился разбираться в одежде, ее размерах, цветах и фасонах, во второй – у него выработалось чувство стиля, и он стал без труда угадывать то, чего хотели их покупатели в новом сезоне.  
      Интернет-магазин Аллуры принадлежал ее дяде – чудаковатому мужчине за сорок с выдающейся растительностью на лице, но доверить его ведение полностью своей молодой племяннице тот почему-то не желал. Да и Аллура, казалось, искала того, на кого ей можно было положиться.  
      Она понравилась Широ в первую же секунду: невысокая, но необыкновенно стройная, она говорила приятным звонким голосом, а ее блекло-голубые глаза всегда были немного затуманены, словно небо ранней осенью. Кожа Аллуры была вызывающе смуглой, по утрам она пила только черный кофе без сахара и молока и так часто путала и забывала важные вещи, что отзывалась о самой себе исключительно как о пришельце с планеты страшных растяп.  
      Откуда у Аллуры была такая уверенность в нем, Широ не знал, но уже после первого года она переложила координацию магазина целиком на его плечи. Они часто пили кофе на перерывах вместе, и Аллура, глядя на него своими ангельскими глазами, гладила его по плечу и говорила с ним так, будто управление интернет-магазином ее дяди было важной миссией по спасению мира:  
      – Не сомневайся в себе. Ты прекрасный руководитель, справишься все равно со всем. Я знаю: если не ты, то кто еще? Ты невероятный человек, Широ, прирожденный лидер…  
Широ только качал головой, глотая горячий и черный, как смола, кофе.  
      – Я не реинкарнация Че Гевары.  
      – Немного революции еще никому не помешало, – мечтательно вздыхала Аллура, хлопая длинными ресницами, а Широ осторожно напоминал:  
      – Мы продаем одежду через интернет-доставку…  
      – Каждый может научиться проектировать самолеты или рисовать картины, но тех, кто способен вести за собой других, единицы.  
      – Не знаю, кого мне за собой вести, нас только двое – ты и я…  
      Разговоры текли один за другим, оставляя на языке привкус пережжённых кофейных зерен. Широ обрабатывал заказы, договаривался с поставщиками, посещал важных клиентов. Он знал, что в смутных, малопонятных намеках Аллуры скрывалась доля истины: ему всегда было легко оказывать влияние на людей. Стоило ему заговорить на собрании и все присутствующие, как по команде, поворачивали к нему головы. Он говорил спокойно, четко и никогда не испытывал трудности в выражении своих мыслей или принятии важных решений. Люди слушали его, а часто и просто слушались сами того не замечая. И Аллура – откуда-то – знала это.  
      Она вообще много чего знала. О том, что он принимает таблетки, о вечерах, во время которых его мысли занимало только одно, о искаженных снах, раздробленной плечевой кости и колеблющемся между предельной ясностью и глубокой темнотой подсознанием… Широ же знал только, что все эти вещи вряд ли когда-нибудь покинут стены их маленького офиса: Аллура, как никто другой, умела держать язык за зубами.  
      Но было и то, о чем говорить не хотелось ни с кем – даже с ней. Следующим утром туман полностью рассеялся, и солнце казалось ярким и чистым, словно свежевымытым, вот только Широ все еще чувствовал себя, как во сне.   
      Когда он вошел в офис, коротко поздоровался и опустился на свое место, Аллура, глотавшая свой неизменный черный-пречерный кофе, прищурила глаза, отставила кружку в сторону и спросила вместо приветствия:  
      – Вчера опять?  
      – Я в порядке.  
      Она встала со своего места, прошла по офису от одной стены до другой, затем широко распахнула окно. Воздух пах выстиранным бельем.  
      – У тебя мешки под глазами.  
      Широ усмехнулся.  
      – Мне не восемнадцать. И даже не двадцать семь. Лучше скажи, что у нас сегодня на обед?  
      – Салат с квиноа, авокадо и ростками сои.  
      – Звучит на все сто.  
      После этого короткого разговора они оба углубились в работу. Прошло несколько часов – за это время Аллура выпила три чашки кофе, упаковала больше двадцати больших заказов, выполнила пару мелких поручений ее дяди и, подойдя к Широ на цыпочках, больше десяти минут массировала его затылок. При этом она мурлыкала какую-то зверски прилипчивую мелодию. Та осела у Широ в голове, и уже за обедом он спросил, отправляя в рот скользкие маслянистые кусочки авокадо:  
      – Что это за песня была?  
      Аллура наморщила лоб, но потом поняла:  
      – А, ты об этом… Это Тай Хэнсон.  
      – Не знаю такого…  
      Аллура отложила вилку в сторону.   
      – Да ну брось… Hanson же! Какими они в конце девяностых были классными… «Middle of Nowhere» – настоящий шедевр. А ведь вроде простые ребятки из Оклахомы.  
      – Оклахома… Не из Полс Вэлли случайно?  
      – Нет, из Талсы, – механически возразила Аллура и только через пару секунд почувствовала подвох:  
      – Подожди-ка, к чему это ты сейчас с этим твоим Полс Вэлли?  
      Широ не ответил: у него в кармане внезапно громко завибрировал мобильник. Извинившись, он встал и направился к выходу из офиса, чувствуя, как выцветше-голубые, цвета линялого джинса глаза Аллуры с любопытством и подозрением преследуют каждый его шаг.  
  
  
  
  
  
      По прошествии двух минут окошко анонимного чата действительно растворилось – исчезло, в последний раз вспыхнув красным и эффектно рассыпавшись в пиксельную пыль. Широ глубоко вздохнул.  
      Захлопнув ноутбук, он встал с дивана и, зажмурившись, тер веки так долго, пока они не стали болеть. Непонятно по какой причине мысли о смерти отступили, оставив за собой только бесцветную неподвижную пустоту. Теперь Широ был рад тому, что растворенный в воде диазепам окончил в канализации, а не в его крови.  
      – Я еще не сошел с ума, в конце концов, – тихо сказал он себе, когда его сотовый, лежащий рядом с ноутбуком на диване, приглушенно завибрировал. Или все-таки сошел?  
      На экране отображалось сообщение из мессенджера – номер был незнакомым и, кроме того, американским.  
       _Ты дал мне свой номер… Так что вот он я._  
      Широ медленно взял мобильник в руки – тот почти полностью умещался в его ладони.   
       _Ты не сказал, как тебя зовут._  
      Незнакомый номер был онлайн, и сообщение оказалось прочитанным в считанные доли секунды.  
       _Кит я…_  
      С телефоном в руке Широ прошел на кухню. Там он извлек из холодильника вторую банку пива, откупорил ее и с наслаждением выпил за раз почти половину.   
      Он попытался представить своего собеседника вживую. Был ли тот молодым? Наверняка. Симпатичным? Высоким? Кареглазым? Блондином или брюнетом?  
       _Так значит твой отец японец?_  
      Широ вообразил своего собеседника азиатом: не слишком низким, но и не высоким, с темными глазами и волосами, немного неровными зубами, тихим голосом и неуверенной улыбкой…  
       _Ты был невнимателен, Широ._  
      Невнимателен?   
       _Я сказал «приемный отец». Сайто мне не родственник._  
       _То есть ты не японец?_  
      Кит явно что-то обдумывал, поэтому ответил не сразу.  
       _Не знаю… Мои биологические родители никогда не объявлялись, так что может японец, может, кореец, а может, вообще инопланетянин._  
      От сообщения повеяло плохо замаскированной глухой тоской – словно случайный попутчик в поезде, севший на соседнее место, безо всякого приглашения принимается рассказывать тебе историю всей своей жизни.   
      Широ решил перейти с пива на что-нибудь покрепче. В минибаре нашелся только джин – за неимением тоника пришлось смешать его с открытым три дня назад грейпфрутовым соком. Сделав приличный глоток своего импровизированного коктейля, Широ попытался пошутить в ответ.  
       _В таком случае у вас в Штатах ведь просто говорят: я американец._  
       _Наверное… Но у меня азиатская внешность._  
      Грейпфрутовый сок был нестерпимо кислым, поэтому Широ глотал свой коктейль довольно быстро, стараясь не сосредотачиваться на послевкусии. Он снова вернулся в гостиную и, опустившись на диван, рискнул напечатать в ответ:  
       _Не поверю, пока не увижу._  
      Вероятно, он уже немного опьянел. Тело казалось тяжелым, зато голова – бесконечно легкой. Растянувшись на диване во весь рост, Широ внимательно смотрел в дисплей телефона, держа мобильник прямо над собой.  
       _Ладно, сейчас сделаю сэлфи._  
      От неожиданности пальцы Широ дрогнули, и телефон, выскользнув из них, больно стукнул его по переносице.  
      – Проклятье…  
      Пока он шарил на полу в поисках мобильника, неудобно изогнувшись и чувствуя, как алкоголь бьет в голову, в окошке мессенджера уже успела загрузиться фотография.  
      Широ разогнулся. Кровь прилила к вискам, а ладони стали теплыми и влажными от пота. Он судорожно потянулся к стакану с джином и сделал пару больших глотков.  
      – Проклятье… проклятье, – снова пробормотал он.  
      Кит не был «красивым» в обычным понятии этого слова: еще совсем молодой, неухоженный, с черными, неряшливо отросшими волосами, в нелепой, явно не по размеру одежде, но это были его глаза, которые приковали к себе внимание Широ, заставив его несколько раз крепко выругаться. Как и любой парень с большими темными глазами, Кит был просто неотразим.  
      Для уроженца Оклахомы его кожа явно была слишком бледной, почти нездоровой – растягивая снимок пальцами на экране, Широ мог видеть любые неровности, покраснения и даже след от прыщика над левой бровью. Тонкие губы казались обветренными и сухими, ресницы были такими же темными, как и глаза, и по-девичьи длинными, а шея – худой и несколько непропорциональной. Но, несмотря на все это, Широ рассматривал фотографию не меньше минуты – то приближая, то отдаляя изображение, он словно изо всех сил прислушивался к тому, что происходило внутри него самого.  
      Его внутренний голос говорил, что Кит был  _идеальным_.  
      Но написать это в чат он, разумеется, не мог. Захмелевший мозг подсказал ему парочку хлестких, не совсем приличных фразочек, которые бы Широ с удовольствием выдохнул Киту на ухо, если бы тот был рядом, и он с трудом смог выбросить их из головы. Стиснув зубы, он набрал нейтральное:  
       _Сколько тебе вообще лет?_  
       _Семнадцать._  
      Широ охнул, но через пару секунд снова совладал с собой. Между ними лежала добрая тысяча километров, а то и две, поэтому проблем точно не предвиделось. Во всяком случае, в ближайшее время.  
       _А тебе?_  
      В этом излишне коротком сообщении Широ почудилась нетерпеливость. Он почти представил, как Кит кусает свои обветренные губы, как с напряжением пялится в дисплей своего телефона… Конечно, ничего такого тот не делал. Все-таки он был не пятнадцатилетней впечатлительной девицей.  
       _Двадцать пять._  
      Соврать оказалось куда легче, чем Широ мог себе представить, да и середина третьего десятка, как возраст, звучала неплохо, отдавая еще не похороненными амбициями, энергией и затянувшимся подростковым бунтом. Ответ Кита только подтвердил его предположения.  
       _Ух… здорово. Я завидую…_  
      Широ фыркнул.  
       _Когда-нибудь тебе тоже будет двадцать пять._  
       _Ну да… Надеюсь, доживу._  
       _Ты забавный, Кит._  
      Вздрогнув, Широ беспомощно моргнул, уставившись на экран. Его стакан с джином был пуст – только на донышке оставалось совсем чуточку грейпфрутового сока, и он определенно только что позволил себе больше, чем было можно. Но Кит будто и не заметил этого.  
       _Угу. Наверное, ты единственный, кто так считает._  
      Несмотря на попытку иронизировать, Кит казался искренним, а в его ответе скользило отчаяние. Широ промотал историю чата обратно наверх, до самой фотографии и снова с удовольствием заглянул в темные, глубокие и слишком серьезные для семнадцатилетнего парня глаза.  
      – Ты чертовски горячий, – сказал он снимку, – и, похоже, чертовски одинокий…  
      Тот, само собой, ничего не ответил.  
      Зато строка чата снова ожила, забросив фотографию обратно наверх. Кит поинтересовался:  
       _Широ… я могу увидеть тебя?_  
      За окнами уже окончательно стемнело, да и в квартире не было ни одного мало-мальски приемлемого источника света. В который раз встав с дивана, Широ скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно поплелся в ванную. Там, в желтом рассеянном свечении прикрепленной к потолку лампы, он какое-то время безмолвно и отрешенно разглядывал собственное отражение в зеркале.  
      Он всегда выглядел несколько моложе своего возраста. Причиной были, предположительно, азиатские гены, стойко сопротивлявшиеся мимическим морщинам любого рода, или быть может, то, что он уже достаточно долго – лет семь, как минимум – ревностно следил за своей формой. Эта строгая, практически армейская дисциплина всегда давалась ему без особого труда – еще с самого раннего детства он не питал пристрастия к сладким или переполненным нездоровыми жирами продуктам и, начиная лет с тринадцати, потихоньку осваивал все виды спорта, какие ему только хотелось.  
      Он выглядел моложе своего возраста, но определенно не на двадцать пять. Гладкая в большинстве мест на лице кожа у краев глаз все-таки собиралась в сеть ярко-выраженных, тонких морщинок, какие бывают только у людей после тридцати уверенных в себе, с широкой специфической улыбкой. Щеки были иссиня-черными от точек набухавшей под ними щетины, а глаза – уставшими, будто выгоревшими. Проведя пальцами по короткому ежику волос на затылке, Широ невольно скользнул к поседевшим прядям, начинавшим расти от самой середины лба, и яростно стиснул их до боли.  
      Двадцать пять… Он выдавил из себя хриплый смешок. В феврале следующего года ему исполнялось тридцать шесть.  
      Из холодного оцепенения его вывело новое сообщение.  
       _Извини, что привязался. Если не хочешь со мной разговаривать, я пойму. Я вообще мало кому нравлюсь._  
      Широ качнул головой и сжал мобильник в мокрой ладони. Если бы Кит был рядом, он бы наверняка просто вцепился в его запястье, не позволяя ему ускользнуть, не позволяя раствориться в окружающей темноте, не позволяя стать частью висевшего над озером тумана…   
      Но вместо этого он ткнул пальцем в значок фотогалереи на дисплее телефона и в то же мгновение ощутил, как пот – соленой и прохладной струей – стек вниз по его шее.  
      Кит был далеко. А это означало, что он мог врать ему и дальше.   
      Ложь была похожа на охватившие его сзади нежные руки: она была приятной и исцеляющей.


	2. Chapter 2

      В первый раз они говорили друг с другом через три дня после той ночи, в которую познакомились. Широ как раз был на перерыве, снаружи распогодилось, и Торонто, утопавший до этого в дожде и тумане, ожил, будто человек, вышедший из затяжной депрессии.  
      У Аллуры была намечена встреча с дядей, поэтому она выпорхнула из офиса уже за тридцать минут до перерыва, оставив его совсем одного. Вытащив из холодильника пластиковый контейнер с заранее приготовленным обедом, Широ собрался размять ноги в парке.  
      Осеннее солнце было таким теплым, что пришлось оставить в офисе не только куртку, но и стянуть с себя пуловер. Под ним у Широ была только тонкая шелковая рубашка – очередной остаток нераспроданной летней коллекции.  
      Опустившись на скамейку в парке, Широ успел разве что открыть свой ланч-бокс и скептическим взглядом окинуть рис и тушенные овощи, как у него зазвонил телефон. «Аллура», – машинально подумалось ему, и, игнорирую назойливую мелодию звонка, он отправил в рот небольшой кусок сладкого картофеля – мягкого, как масло.  
      Телефон не унимался. Удивленный, Широ отставил ланч-бокс в сторону и вытянул мобильник из кармана джинсов. Это был Кит.  
      Конечно, он не звонил на его канадский номер, но на экране отображался голосовой вызов из мессенджера, и этого хватило для того, чтобы Широ на полминуты впал в ступор. Голова закружилась, а пальцы дрожали.  
      Хорошенько прокашлявшись и прочистив горло – так громко, что проходящая мимо молодая парочка шарахнулась в сторону, он осторожно нажал на кнопку приема.  
      – Алло.  
      – Это я… – голос Кита был совсем не таким, каким представлял его себе Широ уже вторую ночь, ворочаясь на кровати без сна. Он не был тихим или неуверенным и даже в определенной мере обладал той развязной подростковой хрипотцой, с которой говорили семнадцатилетние парни в Торонто. – Кит… Кит из Оклахомы.  
      – Я знаю, что это ты. У меня записан твой номер, – успокоил собеседника Широ. Кит хоть и пытался заставить свой голос звучать по-подростковому нагловато, но дышал в трубку так прерывисто, будто человек на последней грани нервозности.  
      Несколько секунд они молчали, а потом Кит выдохнул:  
      – Чем ты занимаешься? Я… может быть, я мешаю?  
      – Ни капельки.  
      Пальцы больше не дрожали, и Широ отправил в рот очередной кусок картофеля. Он добавил:  
      – У меня перерыв и я в парке.   
      – А-а… понятно. А я в школе…  
      Кит явно говорил правду, потому что на заднем фоне Широ мог уловить нестройную какофонию голосов, сливавшуюся в неразборчивый гул, словно в трубке гудел пчелиный рой. Неужели звонок малознакомому парню из Канады был единственным, чем Кит мог заняться на перемене? Отставив ланч-бокс в сторону, Широ наблюдал за тем, как солнечные блики дрожали на воде озера Онтарио, одновременно прислушиваясь к дыханию Кита в динамиках. Разговорчивым тот уж точно не был. Или может, просто стеснялся?  
      – Обедаешь? – наконец спросил Широ.  
      – Что? А да, обедаю, – безразлично подтвердил Кит. – Сижу тут один на ступеньках с сэндвичем…  
      Широ вздохнул. Сколько бы Кит не притворялся, его эмоции были как на ладони: смущение, нервозность и совершенно естественная в его возрасте тяга к живому человеческому общению. С этим определенно нужно было что-то делать.   
      Помолчав немного, Широ спокойно заметил:  
      – Я тоже тут один. В смысле, в парке…  
      – Тоже? – почти эхом отозвался Кит.  
      – Ну да. Правда, теперь уже нет. Ты же со мной.  
      Довольный произведенным эффектом Широ пару секунд слушал тишину, перерываемую только дыханием Кита в трубке.  
      – Спасибо, – вдруг сказал тот.  
      – Спасибо?  
      Кит словно проигнорировал его вопрос, пробормотав вместо ответа:  
      – Я могу тебе еще позвонить? Сегодня… может быть, вечером?  
      – В любое время, – ответил Широ.  
      Кит повесил трубку так же внезапно, как и решил набрать его номер. Широ отнял телефон от уха и долго смотрел на дисплей, а потом медленно, не торопясь съел свой обед, не оставив внутри ланч-бокса ни одного рисового зернышка, и, встав со скамейки, еще какое-то время бродил по парку. Голос Кита не хотел выходить из головы – хрипловатый, демонстративно равнодушный и переполненный затаенной тоской. Голос с другого конца континента… Далекий, но в то же время невероятно близкий. Почти осязаемый. Казалось, его можно было коснуться, если уж очень захотелось бы.  
      Вернувшись в офис через несколько часов, Широ застал Аллуру за компьютером, она быстро-быстро набирала что-то, сверкая серебристыми лакированными ногтями, и не отвлеклась даже тогда, когда он появился в дверях. Только спросила, продолжая печатать:  
      – Пообедал?  
      – Пообедал.  
      – Это хорошо, что пообедал… – протянула Аллура. Широ уже опустился на свое место, когда она, резко развернувшись и сложив руки на груди, уставилась на него. Ее глаза разве что молнии не метали. – Можно было конечно и предупредить, что собрался пропасть на полдня! Я, между прочим, волновалась… Где ты был?  
      – Меня похитили инопланетяне. Но вернули обратно… Как бракованный товар.  
      По сверкнувшим глазам Аллуры Широ понял, что ей было не смешно, поэтому просто развернулся к компьютеру и начал разгребать скопившуюся после обеда работу. Ее оказалось не так уж и мало – он настолько погрузился в нее, что пришел в себя только тогда, когда ему в висок ударил шарик скомканной бумаги.  
      Комком бумаги была неоплаченная квитанция. Странно: ему казалось, что он уже давно обработал ее. Еще раз проведя платеж через систему и проследив за тем, как виртуальная денежная сумма покинула их счет, Широ бережно разгладил листок бумаги, а потом, подумав немного, снова принялся его сворачивать.  
      Оригами он любил еще с детского сада. И хоть и не занимался этим очень давно, помнил каждый шаг настолько отчетливо, что мог сложить что-нибудь из бумаги даже с закрытыми глазами.  
      Аллура раздраженно хмыкнула, когда квитанция, превратившаяся в бумажного журавлика, изящно приземлилась на ее столе между неразобранных документов.  
      – Ей-богу, ты как ребенок, Широгане.  
      Они рассмеялись и, в конце концов, помирились. Аллура сделала им обоим свой коронный кофе, пахший пережженными кофейными зернами так сильно, что его запах, наверное, заставил проснуться даже офисных работников по другую сторону Онтарио.  
      Они пили кофе молча, каждый будто бы в своих мыслях. Аллура теребила в руках бумажного журавлика, с сомнением оглядывая его со всех сторон, а Широ наблюдал за ней, чувствуя, как внутри растет потребность высказаться. Она была словно зудящая под комариным укусом кожа – сначала вроде кажется потерпишь и пройдет, но с каждой секундой становится только невыносимее и невыносимее. Выпив свою чашку до дна, Широ все-таки спросил:  
      – У тебя сейчас кто-нибудь есть?  
      Аллура подозрительно прищурила глаза:  
      – Кроме тебя?  
      – Да-да, кроме меня, – нетерпеливо подтвердил он. Шутка показалась ему не совсем уместной.  
      Аллура задумалась на мгновение. Бумажный журавлик застыл в ее руках, будто вот-вот и собирался взлететь.  
      – Думаю, нет, – сказала она после минуты молчания. – Если ты о здоровых отношениях и прочей ерунде…  
      Широ кивнул. Зуд отступил на задний план – возможно, говорить с Аллурой о Ките все-таки не стоило… Нет, о Ките не стоило говорить вообще ни с кем. Ни с одним человеком.  
      Он снова поднял голову – Аллура таинственно ухмылялась. Положив ногу на ногу, она заявила:  
      – Зато у меня есть кое-что другое… Ре-гу-ляр-ный-секс.  
      Произнеся это нараспев и по слогам, Аллура триумфально подмигнула Широ, на что тот усмехнулся:  
      – Звучит интересно. А что это такое?  
      – О, тебе определенно стоит попробовать.  
      Пока они оба искренне смеялись над ее ответом, Широ ощутил, как вибрация телефона в кармане волной прошла по его левому бедру. От мыслей о том, что это мог быть Кит, внутри потеплело.  
      Он понял, что еще никогда так сильно не ждал вечера.  
  
  
  
  
  
      В отличие от лиц большинства азиатов, напоминавших Широ безэмоциональные застывшее маски, лицо Кита было до такой степени динамичным, что резкая смена эмоций на нем была похожа на те дни, когда у большинства метеочувствительных людей начинались мигрени. Стоило Киту немного рассердиться, он мгновенно хмурил свои темные, повторяющие цвет ресниц и глаз брови, при удивлении же вскидывал их высоко-высоко и немного приоткрывал рот. Обидевшись, Кит надувался, плотно сжимая тонкие губы, точь-в-точь будто персонаж анимационного фильма, а смеясь, зажмуривался и показывал зубы.   
      Впервые Широ увидел его лицо по-настоящему в один из вечеров – ровно через неделю после их знакомства. Они и без того созванивались каждый день – так часто, что это уже почти стало привычкой, но в этот раз вместо голосового вызова на экране возник символ видеозвонка. Телефон лежал на кровати рядом и, взяв его в руки, Широ ощутил, как его затылок будто одеревенел, а во рту пересохло.  
      «Если ему хочется», – наконец решил он и аккуратно, чтобы только не активировать камеру своего мобильника, надавил на кнопку приема.  
      Кит уже давно смирился с его, казалось, так плохо продуманной ложью по поводу сломанной камеры. Верил ли он ему в действительности или нет, Широ не знал, но больше склонялся к первому варианту. Как и любой слабо социально адаптированный подросток, Кит, считавший, что нашел в нем родственную душу, доверял каждому его слову.   
      Получив несколько старых фотографий Широ – на одной ему было около двадцати семи и он стоял рядом с рыжеволосой девчонкой, имя которой напрочь вылетело у него из головы, на другой – особенно удачной – он просто улыбался своей улыбкой победителя – Кит утихомирился и больше не требовал никаких «видеоматериалов». Сам же закидывал Широ огромным количеством бессмысленных снимков, фотографируя буквально все на свете: от пятна на своей любимой футболке до безлюдной дороги, ведущей к ферме его приемного отца. В этот вечер Киту очевидно хотелось перейти на новый уровень их общения, и Широ, оцепеневший на пару минут, все же заставил себя пошевелиться и взять трубку.  
      Он предусмотрительно прикрепил к уху гарнитуру, а телефон держал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, изо всех сил всматриваясь в экран.  
      Сначала видно было мало – только скачущая во все стороны полутьма, покрывало в крупную клетку и знакомый подбородок, обрамленный растрепанными прядями. Но уже от одного этого зрелища внутри помутилось, словно кто-то зачерпнул там огромной ложкой, доставая до самого дна. Широ потихоньку втянул в себя воздух. Кит был в постели…  
      Его худые плечи скрывались под абсолютно кошмарным безразмерным худи уродливого апельсинового цвета, в которое он бы уж точно поместился несколько раз, если бы захотел, а волосы казались засаленными, особенно на кончиках. Или они просто были мокрыми?  
      – Широ?  
      Мысли о том, что Кит мог только что выбраться из ванной, походили на симптомы подступающего удушья. Потянувшись к ночному столику, стоявшему рядом с кроватью, Широ взял с него маленькую бутылку минеральной воды и сделал несколько жадных глотков.  
      – Привет, Кит.  
      – Ты же не против?..  
      Кит как всегда не договаривал фразы. Широ потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы привыкнуть к этому, но он привык.  
      – Конечно, нет. – Скачущее изображение все-таки стабилизировалось, и Широ увидел Кита полностью: его лицо, его кошмарный апельсиновый худи, ноги в шортах, скрещенные по-турецки, и бледные пальцы, сцепленные в замок. Разве тут можно было быть против? – Если мы никому не мешаем…  
      Кит ухмыльнулся. Его глаза скользнули в сторону, сосредоточившись на чем-то, находившемся за пределами камеры.  
      – Не волнуйся, я сегодня один дома.  
      – Как в фильме, – пошутил Широ.  
      – Как в фильме, – подтвердил Кит с неопределенным выражением лица, по которому можно было догадаться, что шутку он вряд ли понял, но разбираться, в чем тут суть, ему было лень. – Сайто с Джулией у ее родителей…   
      Широ понимающе кивнул. За неделю их общения он уже успел узнать о Ките достаточно, чтобы не задавать вопросов. Он знал о ферме его приемного отца, о Джулии, жене Сайто, с небольшой алкогольной проблемой, из-за которой Кит говорил о ней в исключительно снисходительно-презрительном тоне, и о том, что они оба были, в общем-то, неплохими людьми и относились к усыновленному ими в раннем возрасте мальчику-сироте так же, как относились бы к своему родному сыну… Жаловаться здесь будто бы было не на что.  
      Задумавшись и замолчав на пару мгновений, Широ совсем забыл, что Кит не видит его. Впрочем, тот не обратил на воцарившееся в динамиках молчание никакого внимания – пока Широ размышлял, он наклонился вперед, почти полностью заслонив камеру своей грудью, и подтянул что-то, находившееся до этого вне зоны видимости, ближе к себе.  
      Заветным предметом оказалась начатая упаковка сигаретной бумаги. Потом Кит извлек откуда-то еще и разноцветную пачку табака и зажигалку. Деловито разложив все это прямо перед камерой, он без лишних слов принялся сворачивать самокрутку.   
      – Ты куришь? – очнувшись от раздумий, спросил Широ. Удивление, охватившее его, было до странного неприятным. Смотреть на то, как Кит тщательно распределяет табачную смесь по бумаге, почему-то совсем не хотелось. Поэтому он почти обрадовался, когда тот возразил:  
      – Да нет… Да и это не табак. Заменитель.  
      – Заменитель? – не понял Широ.  
      Подняв глаза на камеру, Кит усмехнулся. Теперь в его руках был крохотный пластиковый пакетик.  
      – Ты удивлен? Такой взрослый, а еще никогда не видел, как сворачивают косяк…  
      Откинувшись на подушку, Широ вздохнул.  
      – Ты куришь марихуану? – сухо спросил он, на что Кит ощетинился:  
      – В чем проблема-то?!  
      – Тебе семнадцать!  
      Меньше всего Широ хотелось спорить. Как и быть взрослым занудным голосом разума, но эти слова сорвались с его губ, прежде чем он вообще успел об этом подумать.  
      Кит фыркнул, лизнув сигаретную бумагу – оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как в его пальцах она превращается в джойнт почти идеальной формы. Новичком в этом деле он определенно не был.  
      Широ закрыл глаза, надавил на веки кончиками пальцев и немного помассировал их. Страшно захотелось выпить чего-то, хотя бы пива, но он сдержался.   
Щелкнула зажигалка. Кит затянулся, глядя сначала куда-то в сторону, но уже через мгновение снова повернулся к камере.  
      – Широ, ты мне нравишься… – мягко сказал он. Куда только делось его раздражение? – Но, пожалуйста, не превращайся в Сайто. Мне хватает одного приемного отца…  
      – Я думал, вы хорошо ладите друг с другом.  
      Сменить тему, уведя разговор в другую сторону, было просто. К тому же Широ самому было немного стыдно, он чувствовал, что переборщил – в конце концов, Кит уж точно звонил ему не для того, чтобы выслушивать морали.   
      Нужно было успокоиться, но что-то мешало. Что именно – Широ и сам не мог понять.   
      Он снова посмотрел на дисплей телефона. Зрачки Кита были расширены и блестели в полутьме.  
      – Не хочу говорить о Сайто, – хрипловато буркнул он в камеру. Трава начинала действовать: он казался расслабленным и в то же время уставшим. Под глазами залегли тени. – Лучше давай о тебе…  
      – Обо мне?  
      Кит заговорщически улыбнулся. Он сделал еще одну довольно глубокую затяжку, и пепел, сверкнув, упал прямо на клетчатое покрывало, но Кит словно и не заметил этого.   
      – Хочу узнать о тебе больше.  
      – Что именно?  
      Ответив скорее механически, Широ подумал про себя о том, каким, наверное, теплым было тело Кита под его уродливым апельсиновым худи. Теплым и разомлевшим, словно размокший кусок картона.  
      – Если хочешь что-то узнать, спрашивай, – пробормотал он, а Кит снова улыбнулся.  
      – Хорошо. Твой любимый цвет?  
      – Мой… что?  
      – Отвечай не думая.  
      Широ качнул головой, но подчинился.  
      – Черный.  
      – Любимая рок-группа?  
      – Нирвана.  
      – Любимый художник?  
      – Ван Гог.  
      – Жизнь или смерть?  
      – Жизнь, наверное… Или… Я не знаю.   
      Кит весело рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку кровати и потушив окурок где-то за пределами видимости. А потом, взявшись за края худи, потянул его наверх.  
      Быть может, ему было жарко, он устал или хотел спать. Как бы то ни было, Кит раздевался перед камерой, а Широ пожирал его глазами, чувствуя, как в паху образуется знакомое напряжение.   
      Чтобы подавить его, пришлось встать и пройти по комнате несколько раз, стараясь думать о другом. У него уже давно не было такой сильной эрекции. Даже удивительно… Член был таким твердым, словно вообще не принадлежал его телу.  
      Кит, разумеется, не знавший ни о чем, продолжал сыпать вопросами, а Широ отвечал. Как и было положено, не раздумывая. Он больше не смотрел в дисплей телефона, оставив его на кровати, и ходил по комнате нервными кругами, то и дело оттягивая резинку своих спортивных штанов и заглядывая под них.  
      – Любимое домашнее животное?  
      – Кошка…  
      – Кока-кола или пепси?  
      – Минералка.  
      – Это не по правилам! Ты должен выбрать… – слабо возразил Кит, а Широ, в очередной раз окинувший взглядом своей эрегированный член, проворчал:  
      – Ну извини.  
      – Устал, что ли?  
      – Немного.  
      Кит замолчал. Что он в этот момент делал, Широ не знал, но заглядывать в телефон ему не хотелось. Худые округлые плечи Кита в темно-синей майке, оказавшейся под худи, до сих пор отчетливо стояли перед глазами, да и дурацкая эрекция не хотела спадать, чтобы он не делал. «Будто Виагры наглотался», – измученно подумал Широ про себя.  
      Динамик гарнитуры снова ожил – голос Кита звучал заспанно и был совсем тихим.  
      – Тогда последний вопрос?  
      – Ладно, – сдался Широ.   
      Опустившись на стул в гостиной, он уставился невидящим взглядом в стену. Сдерживаться было все сложнее, особенно, когда Кит говорил так, будто обнаженный и обессиленный после долгого секса лежал в его объятьях. Хотя на самом деле он был всего лишь под кайфом… Чертов упрямый обдолбанный подросток.   
      – Твой самый близкий человек на данный момент?   
      Этот вопрос будто ошпарил Широ кипятком – он вздрогнул, поняв, что его правая рука уже под тканью его собственных боксеров. Если продолжать, он кончит прямо в разгаре их бессмысленной викторины…  
      – Чего? – простонал он, а Кит повторил:  
      – Твой самый близкий человек?  
      Что этот парень вообще хотел услышать? Черт его знал. Широ задумался на мгновение, нарушив установленные правила, а потом все же выдавил из себя:  
      – Одна девушка. Коллега… Она…  
      –  _Твоя_  девушка? – с непривычным нажимом спросил Кит.  
      Выдохнув, Широ ощутил, как его странная, безумная эрекция постепенно идет на убыль. Он вытащил руку из штанов и попытался улыбнуться.  
      – Нет.  
      – Но ты…  
      – Меня не интересуют девушки, Кит. Я гей.  
      По воцарившейся тишине стало понятно, что Киту – даже в обдолбанном состоянии – нужно было время, чтобы переварить этот ответ. Для Широ же время вообще словно остановилось.  
      Он привык заявлять о своей ориентации совершенно спокойно, в лицо собеседника – кем бы тот ни был. В Торонто удивить кого-то этим было практически невозможно. Вот только Кит был не из Торонто.   
      Широ не был знаком с нравами в оклахомском захолустье, но паника и осознание собственной ошибки ледяными пальцами подобралась к его затылку. Вобрав в себя воздух, он постарался заставить свой собственный голос звучать ровно и даже небрежно:  
      – Тебя это волнует? Это проблема для тебя?  
      – Нет, – сказал Кит, – никаких проблем. Такие вещи меня вообще не волнуют.


	3. Chapter 3

      Впервые о Лэнсе Широ узнал через полторы недели после знакомства с Китом. Довольно-таки продолжительный срок, если учитывать, что эти двое были лучшими друзьями.  
      Кит упомянул его имя в одном из их вечерних разговоров – Широ сидел за столом у себя в квартире, пережевывая чечевичные зерна, смешанные с мелко нарезанными овощами. Телефон он поставил перед собой и с удовольствием наблюдал за Китом, который в свою очередь – без особого энтузиазма, правда – поглощал кусок пиццы из покрытого жирными пятнами картона.  
      – Лэнс? – переспросил Широ. – Кто это?  
      – Да никто, – отмахнулся Кит и тут же перевел тему:   
      – Черт, опять футболку заляпал!   
      – Может, просто стоит перестать есть в кровати? – шутливо заметил в ответ Широ, а на что Кит только еще больше расстроился и скорчил недовольную физиономию.  
      – Вот не надо этого…  
      Они болтали еще минут пятнадцать, пока Кит не сослался на то, что устал, а еще на то, что у него гора домашнего задания, и отключился. Доев чечевицу, Широ обмыл тарелку и, запихнув ее в посудомоечную машину, вытащил из холодильника банку пива.  
      Какое-то время он думал о Ките и о том, что на нем было надето. Это уже давно превратилось для него в своеобразный ритуал: всякий раз увидев Кита, он после окончания разговора представлял, как стягивает с него все эти нелепые подростковые шмотки – каждая уродливей и глупей другой. Под ними Кит был прекрасен: настолько идеален, что дыхание перехватывало.  
      В мыслях Широ они делали это друг с другом каждый день по несколько раз  
– закрыв глаза, он видел перед собой их обнаженные тела, чувствовал пальцы Кита, вцепляющиеся ему в плечи, слышал его стоны, вздохи и хлюпанье, с которым терлись друг о друга слизистые оболочки.  
      Но в этот раз картины секса почему-то отказывались идти в голову, вместо них Широ внезапно подумал о Лэнсе. Кем он мог быть? И имя какое-то глупое… Он попытался вспомнить, что именно сказал о нем Кит, но это как назло вылетело из головы. Подчистую.  
      Второй раз Кит упомянул о Лэнсе на следующий день в сообщении. Они были вместе в столовой, а потом на уроках. Широ стойко переварил эти новости, ответив на них что-то нейтральное. Выбора у него особо не было, поэтому он решил остановится на том, что Лэнс, предположительно, был просто одноклассником Кита и ревновать к нему было идиотской безрадостной затеей.  
      Но Широ все равно ревновал. Особенно после того, как узнал, что Лэнс, оказывается, был лучшим другом Кита или, если уж выражаться совсем точно, его единственным другом.  
      Как и, в принципе, обо всех, Кит отзывался о Лэнсе с презрением, закатывая глаза и раздражаясь больше, чем следовало. Они ссорились куда чаще, чем обыкновенные школьные приятели, и их ссоры отдаленно напоминали раздираемому ревностью Широ ворчливые перепалки влюбленной парочки – он чувствовал: эти двое были настолько близки, что их связь была почти осязаемой и крепкой, будто стальной трос, способный выдержать любые грузы.  
      У Лэнса была смуглая кожа, голубые глаза и ярко выраженная латиноамериканская внешность. Он был худым и угловатым, но в отличие от Кита более ухоженным – с каштановыми, аккуратно подстриженными волосами, открывающими лоб, в всегда выглаженной, модной одежде.   
      Причина, по которой Лэнс выбрал себе в приятели кого-то вроде Кита, оставалась для Широ неразрешимой загадкой. Из разряда тех, над которыми сколько ни бейся, понятней не станет – только еще больше запутаешься.   
      Поэтому Широ старался не думать о Лэнсе и о своей бесполезной необоснованной ревности к нему. Как и любой парень в старшей школе, Кит заслуживал друзей – по крайней мере, хотя бы одного. И отнимать его у Кита даже мысленно было не только нечестно, но и почти жестоко.  
      Хотя они также подходили друг к другу, как ветчина к бутерброду с арахисовым маслом. Широ даже и представить не мог, чем они могли заниматься вместе всеми этими долгими часами после школы, а когда все же представлял, то только еще больше расстраивался и злился.  
      В разговорах с Китом он вел себя сдержанно и совершенно нормально, зато на работе был раздражительным и замкнутым. По вечерам, когда Кит пропадал у Лэнса – а это он делал не меньше двух раз в неделю – или когда Лэнс торчал у него, мысли о смерти, о которых Широ, казалось бы, удалось успешно забыть, возвращались. Предметы в квартире расплывались, а пачка диазепама становилась такой привлекательной, что Широ был готов привязать себя к кровати, чтобы только не сорваться.  
      В конце сентября, после короткой командировки в Нью-Йорке Аллура почти силой заставила его взять отпуск. Он смотрел на нее растерянно и непонимающе, когда она выставила его за дверь офиса со словами:  
      – Тебе нужен отдых. Слетай куда-нибудь… На Гавайи, например. Там сейчас скидки.  
      – Но я был на Гавайях два года назад…  
      – Ну тогда на Аляску. В Тибет… Да хоть на Марс! Но чтобы здесь не появлялся. У тебя отпуск на неделю, понял?  
      Постояв несколько минут у закрытой двери, Широ развернулся и отправился домой. По дороге к квартире он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз брал отпуск, но так и не смог. В голове царил невнятный сумбур. Наверное, он действительно не брал отгулов уже больше года.  
      В первые же свободные дни зарядил дождь, и озеро Онтарио за окном стало похожим на огромную серую лужу. Широ наблюдал за ним через мутное от дождевых разводов стекло, вяло откусывая от тоста с сыром и беконом. По вкусу тот мало чем отличался от поджаренной стельки.   
      Правая рука снова противно ныла, немела и вообще вела себя странно. Лежа на диване, Широ стискивал ее левой – собственная кожа была холодной, как резина, и казалась чужой. Ощущение знакомое – вот только откуда и почему, не вспомнишь, как ни старайся.  
      Несколько раз он пытался погрузиться в воспоминания, но ничего путного из этого не вышло. Все, что было связано с рукой, будто терялось в плотном, непроходимом тумане.  
      Ранение он заработал семь лет назад, когда служил в специальных вооружённых силах. Тогда все еще было по-другому: о диазепаме он даже и не слышал, выходные брал более, чем охотно и проводил их совсем иначе. Пусть и не помнил, как именно, но уж точно не валяясь на диване и поедая один за другим сырные тосты.   
      Все изменилось в одно мгновение. Широ был на задании в Европе, и это было его последним опорным пунктом – потом же все расплывалось, словно кто-то вылил на картину, нарисованную акварелью, стакан воды. Он очнулся уже на больничной койке – опустошенный и мучимый страшной болью в правом плече. В памяти зиял глубокий провал: Широ не мог вспомнить абсолютно ничего, а пересказывать случившееся ему никто не собирался.  
      Но, быть может, он и сам не хотел знать?  
      Сейчас это уже не имело значения. С работы его вышвырнули, словно давший сбой механизм, и теперь он был здесь, в Торонто. Хоть и сам не понимал зачем.  
      К вечеру второго свободного дня дождь все-таки прекратился – снаружи было холодно, сыро и поразительно тихо. Широ решил, что, лежа без дела на диване, он задремал на некоторое время – стрелка часов резко сдвинулась вперед, а голова была пустой и тяжелой. Интересно, чем сейчас занимался Кит?  
      Встав с дивана, Широ прошел на кухню и, налив себе стакан воды из-под крана, выпил его залпом. Вкус у воды был такой металлический, словно ее перенасытили стальной крошкой. Допив до дна, Широ посмотрел на пустой стакан в его руке – хоть и на расстоянии всего десяти сантиметров от него тот казался таким нечетким, будто бы был где-то далеко за окном.  
      На висках выступил пот, но Широ заставил себя отставить стакан в сторону и вернуться в гостиную. Мобильник, брошенный на диване и поставленный на беззвучный режим, отчаянно светился, отображая входящий вызов.   
      Глубоко вздохнув, Широ ощутил, как охвативший его до этого страх отступает, сменяясь безграничной теплотой.  
  
  
  
  
  
      – Кит? – поправив гарнитуру на левом ухе, он опустился на край дивана. Как и всегда в начале разговора видео было размазанным и скакало во все стороны. – Кит? Мне тебя почти не видно… И совсем не слышно.  
      В динамиках шуршало. Ветер, шелест травы, звук подошв кроссовок, шлепающих по земле. Забравшись на диван с ногами, Широ положил телефон себе на колено, внимательно всматриваясь в изображение на дисплее.  
      В этот раз камера была направлена не на Кита, а на дорогу перед ним. Та была песчано-желтой, бугристой и казалась бесконечной. По левую сторону от нее колыхались высокие стебли зерновых растений. «Кукуруза, – решил Широ. – Похоже на кукурузное поле…»  
      – Кит, ты не дома?  
      Уже начиная волноваться, он продолжал вглядываться в экран телефона. Кит молчал слишком долго – так долго, будто и вовсе не хотел говорить.   
      Незнакомое кукурузное поле в Оклахоме тонуло в сумерках и было довольно безлюдным. Куда ни глянь не души. Не самое безопасное место для прогулок в одиночку.  
      Но Широ не успел высказаться по этому поводу – в динамиках громко откашлялись, а потом Кит отозвался – медленно, будто нехотя:  
      – Да, я был на пробежке… Подожди, сейчас поищу место получше.  
      Потемнев на мгновение, изображение сменилось знакомым лицом – Кит и правда казался запыхавшимся. Бледные щеки розовели, челка липла ко лбу, а майка – к телу. Только этого еще не хватало…  
      Стиснув зубы, Широ отвел глаза в сторону. Сам того не понимая, Кит откровенно дразнил его. Ткань была такой тонкой, что под ней отчетливо выступали соски – маленькие, но достаточно твердые, по форме напоминавшие железные заклепки на джинсах. Широ попытался представить, какими они могли быть наощупь, а затем – какими на вкус.  
      – Значит, ты бегал? Сколько километров?  
      – Около пяти.  
      Вернувшись глазами к дисплею, Широ увидел, что Кит опустился на землю. Кукурузные стебли за его головой были огромными, будто стволы столетних деревьев.  
      – Ты всегда бегаешь один в такое время?  
      – Не всегда.   
      Кит усмехнулся, но скорее мрачно, чем весело. Уголок его губ дрогнул, а взгляд устремился поверх камеры к вечернему небу.  
      – Что-то случилось?   
      Молча мотнув головой, Кит продолжал упрямо смотреть в другую сторону. Поначалу Широ не удивился: Кит нередко бывал в плохом настроении, можно было даже сказать, что куда чаще, чем в хорошем, но в этот раз в нем чувствовалось не обычное подростковое раздражение, а что-то совсем иное.  
      Слабый сумеречный свет делал его темные глаза матовыми. Кит смотрел куда-то не отрываясь, но его взгляд был лишен всякого выражения, словно единственным, что он видел, была пустота. Зрачки его глаз не двигались, он почти не мигал и не шевелился.  
      Широ уже хотел было повторить свой вопрос, когда Кит внезапно поменял положение, потянулся и свободной рукой размашисто собрал мокрые от пота волосы сзади в пучок.  
      – Ненавижу всех, – тихо сказал он.  
      – Кит…  
      – Не тебя, Широ. Всех… всех остальных.  
      Он снова попытался улыбнуться – уголки его губ несколько раз вздрогнули, словно в агонии, но обессиленно вернулись в исходное положение. Скорей безотчетно, чем специально он повернулся к камере в профиль, и перед глазами Широ промелькнула длинная глубокая царапина, рассекавшая его левую щеку.  
      – Что с тобой?!  
      Царапина была совсем свежей – бледно-красной в середине, с неровными, темными от запекшейся крови краями.  
      – О чем ты?  
      Кит удивленно посмотрел в камеру – его волосы снова упали по обеим сторонам лица, почти полностью скрывая щеки.  
      Будто бы ничего и не было. Неужели почудилось?  
      – У тебя рана на лице… – осторожно выдохнул Широ. Нет, почудиться ему точно не могло. И реакция Кита только подтвердила его опасения.  
      – А-а, ты об этом.  
      Инстинктивно коснувшись того места, где под прядями волос скрывалась царапина, Кит поморщился, прикрыв глаза.  
      – Это все ерунда… Мы с Джулией немного поцапались.  
      На «ерунду» царапина даже отдаленно не смахивала, но Широ чувствовал: для расспросов время было не самое подходящее. Он знал, что стоит копнуть немного глубже – и Кит и без того не особенно настроенный на честный, открытый диалог только еще больше замкнется в себе. Поэтому он просто безмолвно ждал, изо всех сил стараясь отогнать смутные опасения, то и дело всплывавшие в его подсознании.  
      Кит все еще не открывал глаз. Даже после долгого молчания, когда наконец продолжил:  
      – Сайто сказал, я агрессивный. Но я ее даже пальцем не тронул…  
      – Ты не агрессивный, Кит.  
      – Да знаю я!  
      Яростно выпалив это, Кит болезненно сжался – съежившись и будто бы став еще меньше, чем он был. Телефон без объяснения причины отправился на землю, и Широ увидел темное бесконечное оклахомское небо. Вероятно, Кит больше не хотел, чтобы он смотрел на него… Может, ему не хотелось, чтобы Широ видел его слезы?  
      Но Кит не плакал. В этом Широ убедился, когда тот снова заговорил – спросив глухо, но достаточно твердо:  
      – Думаешь, человек способен выдержать все, что угодно?  
      – Думаю, да. Но это не обязательно. Тебе не обязательно…  
      Широ осекся. Имело ли вообще смысл продолжать? Вряд ли Кит мог что-то изменить – а если бы мог, то точно не спрашивал бы.  
      Небо на экране телефона стало почти черным. Кит все еще молчал. Они молчали вместе не меньше минуты, пока Широ не услышал вдруг, как Кит прошептал:  
      – Как хорошо, что у меня есть ты.  
      – Кит…  
      – Если бы ты только сейчас был рядом.  
      Выпрямившись, Широ вдруг понял, что почти все время сидел, скорчившись, изо всех сил вглядываясь в темноту на дисплее. В диафрагме давило.  
      Резко встав с дивана, он распрямился, сделал несколько дыхательных упражнений и, встав на носочки, потянулся, достав кончиками пальцев до подвешенной под потолком лампы. И только потом – проделав все эти действия в строгой последовательности, одно за другим – наконец сказал то, что хотел, чувствуя, как со словами странное давление в диафрагме уходит в никуда:  
      – Если бы я был рядом, я бы обнимал тебя.  
      Кит не то усмехнулся, не то фыркнул – сквозь шорох в динамиках было не разобрать.  
      – Ты бы хотел этого?  
      Прислонившись к стене и закрыв глаза, Широ задумался о собственных словах. Он представил, как его руки нежно смыкаются вокруг худых округлых плеч. Кончик носа Кита – холодный и мокрый, как у собаки – утыкается ему в шею, а спина под его ладонями вздрагивает – конвульсивно, безо всякой упорядоченности или ритма. Если бы только можно было, подумал Широ, он бы обнимал Кита вечно.  
      В динамиках все еще шуршало, и он уже и не надеялся на ответ, когда Кит внезапно произнес – хрипло и невероятно тихо:  
      – Я был бы не против. Давно меня никто не обнимал…  
  
  
  
  
  
      Даже через несколько часов после их разговора Широ все еще чувствовал это. Внутри будто бы выскребли все начисто – и от этого было больно, неуютно и одиноко.  
      Кит положил трубку как всегда не прощаясь, и в одно короткое мгновение все оборвалось: его голос, шелест травы, завывание ветра в динамиках и даже их воображаемые объятия на фоне темнеющего оклахомского неба. Чтобы успокоиться, Широ пытался думать о сексе, но возбуждение не шло – словно запихиваешь в себя что-то, когда совсем нет аппетита.  
      В десять вечера он решительно взял в руки телефон и набрал номер – до того знакомый, что Широ мог бы выдать эту комбинацию цифр без запинки, разбуди его кто-нибудь в два часа ночи.  
      Аллура ответила после трех гудков – немного озадаченная, хоть и не особенно удивленная. Не удивилась она и тогда, когда Широ сказал, что хочет встретиться.  
      – Может, сходим куда-нибудь?  
      – Соскучился?  
      – Просто сил нет.  
      Звонко рассмеявшись, Аллура задумалась на мгновение. Но уже по тому,  _как_  она реагировала на его шутки, стало понятно, что ответ скорей всего будет положительным.  
      – Хо-ро-шо, – по слогам произнесла она наконец. – Если ты не против, я знаю один клуб. Там сегодня как раз тематическая вечеринка… «В открытом космосе». Или что-то вроде того.  
      – Космическая вечеринка? Это из тех, на которые надо приходить в костюмах? Но у меня нет костюма…  
      Аллура снова хихикнула – ее смех напомнил Широ тонкий приятный звук, с которым колотый лед ударяется о стенку стакана для виски.  
      – И так сойдет, – сказала она.  
      Не согласиться с ней было сложно.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Возможно, он просто был готов сделать все, что угодно – все на свете, чтобы только отвлечься от мыслей о Ките. Он бы пошел на любую вечеринку – даже из тех, на которых готовые к экспериментам семейные пары обмениваются партнерами так легко, словно дают друг другу почитать мебельный каталог.  
      Если смотреть на все с этой стороны, думалось Широ, то в костюмированной космической вечеринке определенно не было ничего плохого. Кроме того, клуб, который назвала Аллура, был настолько близко, что при желании до него можно было добраться пешком.  
      Он так и поступил. На улице все еще было сыро и тихо, но по мере приближения к центру эта влажная, наполненная стуком дождевых капель тишина сменилась нарастающим гулом. У клуба Широ попал прямо в его эпицентр – эксцентрично одетые парни и девушки говорили другом с другом почти без остановки, прерываясь только на то, чтобы сделать глоток пива из зажатой в руке бутылки.  
      Искать Аллуру долго не пришлось: она стояла немного поодаль от толпы перед дверью клуба и вопреки всем ожиданиям была в костюме.  
      Улыбнувшись, Широ окинул ее любопытным и внимательным взглядом. Из под легкой осенней куртки выглядывал подол длинного платья – такого необычного, что он невольно охнул от восхищения.  
      – Ну и кто ты?   
      Аллура довольно сощурила глаза, а потом призналась:  
      – Принцесса с планеты Альтея…  
      – Как скажешь.  
      Широ галантно взял ее под руку. Расспрашивать, что она именно имела в виду, не хотелось, поэтому он только пробормотал:  
      – Классный костюм.  
      – Но то, что под ним, еще лучше, – весело отозвалась Аллура, и когда он растерянно посмотрел на нее, привстала на носочки и прошептала ему на ухо:  
      – Эротическое белье.  
      – М-м.  
      – Что, уже возбудился?  
      – Немного, – рассмеялся Широ.  
      Они шутили и дальше – уже внутри душного клуба, наперегонки глотая разноцветные коктейли. Музыка грохотала, накрывая их обоих неровными волнами, и иногда им приходилось прижиматься друг к дружке, чтобы разобрать хоть слово.  
      Отвыкший от подобного Широ уже через час почувствовал себя уставшим. Тело размякло, но, несмотря на выпитый алкоголь, мысли были цепкими и ясными, а предметы вокруг такими четкими, какими они не были никогда.  
      Аллура отлучилась на пару минут и не соизволила вернуться обратно. Широ безуспешно искал ее в пестрой, разряженной толпе, но так и не нашел.  
      Заказав второй по счету джин-тоник, он опустился за барную стойку. Сотовый телефон оттопыривал карман джинсов, но доставать его не хотелось. Не хотелось даже прикасаться к нему. Вместе с первым глотком джин-тоника во рту оказался крупный кусок колотого льда, и Широ принялся бездумно рассасывать его, содрогаясь от того, насколько он был холодным.  
      Через минут десять рядом с ним будто бы из ниоткуда появился крепкий и довольно высокий мужчина с фиолетовой кожей, напоминавшей неудачный боди-арт. Его костюм был еще мудреней, чем у Аллуры, и таким громоздким, что Широ даже удивился, когда незнакомец без проблем вскарабкался на соседний табурет с длинными тоненькими ножками.  
      – С какой ты планеты? – невозмутимо поинтересовался незнакомый мужчина у Широ, который все еще смотрел на него во все глаза.  
      – С какой я планеты? – не понял тот.  
      Мужчина с фиолетовой кожей охотно пояснил:  
      – Это космическая вечеринка. Инопланетяне тут не редкость. Так с какой ты планеты?  
      – С планеты Земля, – холодно отозвался Широ. Подыграть странному незнакомцу было вроде бы и несложно, но желания на это у него никакого не было.  
      – А я с планеты Дайбазал, – гордо заявил фиолетовый мужчина.  
      – С ума сойти.  
      Широ опрокинул в себя остатки джин-тоника и заказал следующий. Незваный собеседник взял «коктейль вечера» – пенящуюся и жутковатую на вид бурду малинового цвета, пахнущую детской зубной пастой.  
      Разговор между ними не то чтобы клеился. Настолько, что Широ решил с джин-тоника перейти на виски – потягивая алкоголь из своего стакана, он еще раз оглядел мужчину с фиолетовой кожей с головы до ног. Быть может, тот и был ничего – вот только под костюмом и краской разве разглядишь. Да и мужчины старше его самого никогда Широ не привлекали.  
      От этой мысли внутри почему-то будто бы образовался кусок пустоты. Вежливо извинившись перед новым знакомым, Широ встал из-за барной стойки. Мужчина не казался расстроенным его уходом, только спросил:  
      – Мы еще увидимся?  
      – Не на этой планете.  
      Случайный собеседник понимающе кивнул.  
      После всего выпитого держаться на ногах было не так уж и просто, но Широ принялся сосредоточенно прокладывать себе путь через толпу. Серебристых волос его инопланетной принцессы нигде не было видно, а публики в клубе ощутимо прибавилось, кислорода же наоборот – совсем не стало. Еще немного и вечеринка действительно оправдает свое название, подумал Широ и, прислонившись к стене, на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
      А когда он снова открыл их – наверное, минут через пять – рядом оказалась хохочущая компания подростков. В мерцающем свете клуба определить их точный возраст было сложно, но ни один из них не был старше двадцати пяти.  
      Ближе всего к Широ стоял парень в красной куртке. У него, как и у Кита, были черные волосы, он был примерно такого же роста и таким же худым. Они с Китом могли быть братьями. Братьями-близнецами…  
      От алкоголя перед глазами немного плыло, но Широ заставил себя оторваться от стены. Он сделал пару шагов вперед и, вытянув руку, схватил парня в красной куртке за локоть:  
      – Эй, ты… ты с какой планеты?  
      Тот обернулся, и Широ увидел его глаза – блестящие, темные и идеально огромные. Совсем, как у Кита, а может даже чуточку больше.  
      – Я космический рейнджер, – заявил парень с большими глазами, а остальные захихикали.  
      Широ не обратил на смех никакого внимания, а только пробормотал «отлично, я тоже», и в ту же минуту ощутил, как его затылок стал нестерпимо горячим. Жар зародился где-то в нижней части головы, но быстро разлился по всему телу, уже через несколько секунд достигнув ступней, а потом и кончиков пальцев.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Он открыл глаза. Держать их закрытыми больше не представлялось возможным – солнечные лучи беспрепятственно проходили сквозь тонкую кожу век, будто рентгеновское излучение сквозь человеческую плоть. Голова болела, а тело было таким тяжелым, словно он весил не привычные семьдесят килограмм, а несколько тонн.   
      Прямо перед его глазами маячила обнаженная женская спина. Широ несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, но спина не исчезла – только по ее краям мало-помалу обрисовались очертания платья. Аллура все-таки была не голой.  
      Широ попытался подать голос, но его язык был распухшим и сухим, будто кусок мела.  
      Медленно обернувшись, Аллура посмотрела на него сверху вниз. В отличии от него самого она, казалось, была в прекрасной форме – разве что только не сияла.  
      –  _Я_ …   
      Вторая попытка заговорить оказалась более удачной. И, к облегчению Широ, гораздо менее болезненной.  
      Высоко вскинув тонкие брови, Аллура продолжала молча смотреть на него. Так смотрят на бесполезный, даже приносящий неудобства неодушевленный предмет.  
      Прошло несколько минут. В голове все никак не прояснялось, а до боли знакомая обстановка собственной спальни только еще сильнее сбивала с толку. Широ чудилось, будто его запихнули внутрь огромного вращающегося барабана – он не понимал, где верх, а где низ, и окружающие предметы сливались друг с другом, вызывая непреодолимое чувство тошноты.  
      Наконец, будто бы выждав определенный, нужный для чего-то отрезок времени Аллура заговорила. Ее губы шевелились, с них слетали какие-то слова, но Широ не мог разобрать смысла. Прервав ее, он выдохнул:  
      – Сколько времени?  
      Этот вопрос был таким бессмысленным, что обескуражил его самого, Аллура же мгновенно отозвалась – резко и почти недружелюбно:  
      – Одиннадцать.  
      «Утра», – мысленно добавил про себя Широ, хоть и не решился озвучить это вслух. Он отчетливо осознавал, что в его памяти была дыра, вот только Аллуре знать это было необязательно.  
      – Ты ночевала здесь? – вопрос был таким же бессмысленным, как и предыдущий, но сорвался с его губ быстрее, чем Широ удалось остановить себя. Он поспешно добавил:  
      – Это было не нужно…  
      – Не нужно?  
      – Я держал ситуацию под контролем.  
      Широ поморщился, когда прохладные пальцы коснулись его виска. В этом прикосновении не было и не тени ласки: Аллура продолжала смотреть на него в упор, презрительно искривив красивые губы.  
      – Ты вешался на парня, которому с виду и шестнадцати не было.   
      Прикосновения раздражали настолько, что Широ непроизвольно поймал хрупкие пальцы, охватив их ладонью.  
      – В космические рейнджеры не берут до восемнадцати, – попытался отшутиться он, но взгляд Аллуры не изменился, оставшись таким же колючим. Она не двигалась, только смотрела ему в глаза, даже не пытаясь высвободить пальцы. – Я… Ты же знаешь, как с этим… Его бы не пропустили в клуб.  
      Теперь Широ даже вспомнил кое-что. Совсем немного, но этого было достаточно. Он вспомнил, как целовал чьи-то кисло-сладкие на вкус губы, вспомнил тепло и податливость чужой кожи… Если у него вчера был секс, неужели его тело отказывалось сообщать ему об этом?  
      – У меня голова болит.  
      Он не обращался к Аллуре – скорей к самому себе. Будто бы констатировал вслух свое состояние.  
      – Просто раскалывается…  
      – Угу. А еще от тебя перегаром несет. И побриться тебе бы не помешало.  
      Аллура произнесла это жестко, без оттенка иронии или жалости. А потом поднялась с кровати и без слов покинула спальню, но вернулась уже через пару мгновений с небольшой пластиковой бутылкой минеральной воды. Таких в холодильнике Широ стояло несколько десятков.  
      Облегченно вздохнув, он принял сидячее положение. По непроницаемому лицу Аллуры было неясно, злилась ли она еще или же уже отошла. Как бы то ни было, она ухаживала за ним – и пусть, возможно, только по привычке, но Широ был благодарен ей.  
      Он протянул руку, чтобы взять у нее бутылку, и когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, Аллура сказала:  
      – Ты не принимаешь свои таблетки.  
      Пальцы Широ, лежащие на горлышке бутылки, вздрогнули – но уже через долю секунды он продолжил невозмутимо отвинчивать крышку.  
      – Откуда тебе знать?  
      – У меня есть глаза, Такаши.  
      Они у нее действительно были. А еще Аллура почти никогда не называла его по имени – за все время работы с ней Широ мог припомнить от силы три раза, когда она обращалась к нему подобным образом.  
      Наверное, сейчас с ней не стоило спорить. Он послушно, будто усердный студент под взглядом строгого профессора, опустошил больше половины бутылки. Головная боль не отступала, поэтому вкуса он почти не ощущал – только то, как холодная жидкость беспрепятственно вливалась в его желудок.  
      Зато потом, когда Аллура после часа упреков и вымученных разговоров все же покинула его квартиру, его вкусовые рецепторы словно взбунтовались, и во рту образовался странный известняковый привкус. Широ знал его, как никто другой.  
      Он поднес бутылку к свету – там, на самом ее донышке, еще плескались остатки жидкости. Мутной, словно вода, перенасыщенная морским илом.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Уже через несколько часов провал в памяти больше не тревожил его. Улеглась и злость на Аллуру, от которой у него поначалу перехватывало дыхание. В конце концов, она только хотела, чтобы ему стало лучше. Широ знал: это было ее искренним, исходившим от самого сердца желанием.  
      И, если уж быть совсем честным, по прошествии двух часов, когда стенки его кишечника окончательно впитали в себя последние остатки диазепама, послав их дальше в кровеносную систему, он больше не чувствовал практически ничего. Ни усталости, ни привычной тревоги или одиночества, ни равнодушия ко всему, что его окружало. Встав с кровати, он принял холодный душ, переоделся и приготовил себе несложный завтрак из нашедшихся в холодильнике остатков тофу, китайской лапши и овощей. За едой Широ написал Киту пару коротких нейтральных сообщений, какими они обменивались довольно часто.  
      Кит не ответил – вероятно, был занят. Широ не придал этому большого значения. Даже вечером, когда на мобильнике так не появилось ни одного нового сообщения или голосового вызова, он просто принял этот факт, как должное, и, забравшись в постель, уснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки.  
      Остатки диазепама все еще бродили в его крови и на следующий день – он чувствовал себя спокойно и безмятежно. Кто-то словно сгладил все неровности и острые углы внутри него, и любое, даже самое обыденное действие казалось ему необременительным и наполненным особенным смыслом.  
      Чувство тревоги пришло под вечер второго дня, когда Широ, вернувшись после пробежки в близлежащем парке, вдруг подумал о Ките. Еще на лестничной клетке тот словно возник у него перед глазами – взъерошенный и весь потный, в тонкой майке, нещадно липнущей к телу.  
      Кит так и не перезвонил ему. Он ничего не ответил на его сообщения и, как оказалось, вообще не был онлайн около двух дней. Застыв посередине своей квартиры и все еще немного задыхаясь после продолжительного бега, Широ почувствовал, как его с таким трудом приобретенное душевное спокойствие пошатнулось. Он лихорадочно набрал номер Кита, но в ухо тут же ударил механический голос, оповещавший о том, что абонент был недоступен. Такого не случалось еще никогда – как и многие подростки, Кит не расставался со своим телефоном, а на сообщения отвечал практически с молниеносной скоростью.  
      Отшвырнув телефон в сторону, словно ядовитый опасный предмет, Широ забрался под душ. Его трясло – четкие и до этого такие ясные мысли в его голове грозились слиться в одно невнятное месиво. Он думал о безлюдной дороге, пролегавшей около кукурузного поля в Оклахоме, о сгущавшихся сумерках, о длинной царапине на щеке Кита и его темных матовых зрачках. От всех этих мыслей ему становилось до тошноты страшно, пульс учащался, а кровь приливала к вискам.   
      Кит не просто оборвал контакт – с ним определенно что-то случилось. Стерев со своего тела последние теплые капли душевой воды, еще обнаженный Широ прислонился спиной к холодному кафелю и закрыл глаза.  
      Он больше не сомневался в этом. Вот только сделать ничего не мог, будто бы Кит, всегда казавшийся ему таким живым и близким, в одно мгновение был отделен от него прозрачной, но необыкновенно прочной стеной.  
      Широ стоял перед ней как был – голым, только после душа, и чувствовал себя слабым и до пугающего беспомощным. Стена была бесконечной, простиралась на многие сотни миль, и сколько бы он ни стучал в нее, сколько бы ни оббивал о нее кулаки, она не поддавалась.  
      Кит был за ней. Вот только, как Широ ни силился, он не мог разглядеть его. Все расплывалось.


	4. Chapter 4

 Час за часом Широ исследовал возникшую между ними преграду на прочность. С первого взгляда она казалась нерушимой, и пытаться найти в ней лазейку, ведущую на другую сторону, было ни чем иным, как пустой тратой времени. Но отступать Широ не собирался.  
      Перво-наперво он тщательно, с несвойственной даже ему скрупулезностью просмотрел свежие заголовки оклахомских газет – если с Китом случилось что-то серьезное, в них обязательно должно было найтись об этом хоть слово. Но газеты безмолвствовали, из чего Широ сделал вывод: что бы ни произошло, это явно еще не стало достоянием общественности. Впрочем, легче от этого было.  
      На третий день его телефон также продолжал молчать. Стоя на кухне, Широ методично выковырял все таблетки диазепама из блистеров и, растворив их в стакане воды, вылил его содержимое в раковину. Он был сосредоточен как никогда и понимал, что любое помутнение сознания – пусть бы даже и принесшее ему временное облегчение – привело бы его к провалу. Он должен был продолжать поиски.  
      На четвертый день, отыскав в интернете данные мобильной компании, к которой принадлежал номер Кита, Широ позвонил в ее службу поддержки. Ответившему ему приятному женскому голосу он представился как рецепционист отеля, в котором мистер Когане останавливался около недели назад. К счастью, фамилия, услышанная им от Кита однажды по чистой случайности, оказалась верной, но сотрудница телефонной компании ни под каким предлогом не собиралась выдавать адрес абонента. Вежливо попрощавшись, Широ повесил трубку. Прозрачная стена, отделявшая Кита от него, даже не дрогнула. Непоколебимая безмолвная громадина.  
      Сделав глубокий вздох, Широ отхлестал самого себя по щекам. Расслабляться было не время. Его с первого взгляда кажущиеся абсолютно бесплодными усилия все-таки приносили результаты. Теперь он, по меньшей мере, был уверен в том, что знал настоящее имя Кита.  
      Остаток дня он потратил на поиски человека по имени «Кит Когане» в социальных сетях. Единственное совпадение нашлось в Калифорнии, но с фотографии на профиле в фейсбуке на Широ смотрел совершенно незнакомый двадцатипятилетний парень. Полистав его альбомы, Широ убедился, что снимки были настоящими и на них был кто-то другой. Это был не Кит. Точнее, Кит, но не  _его_.  
      Широ снова принялся просматривать газетные заголовки. От напряжения в глазах двоилось и американский английский казался чужим и до того нелепым, что ему иногда приходилось перечитывать одно предложение по нескольку раз, чтобы понять его смысл.  
      За этим занятьем ему почему-то вспомнился диалект Кита. Теперь, когда они не разговаривали друг с другом уже больше четырех дней, Широ осознал, что никогда не обращал внимание на то, что Кит, как и многие выходцы из сельской местности, говорил на легком, но при этом все же достаточно отчетливом диалекте. Закрыв глаза, Широ принялся произносить вслух первые попавшиеся слова, пытаясь имитировать при этом манеру речи Кита. Он делал неправильные ударения, растягивал гласные, проглатывал окончания. Это приносило ему странное удовлетворение – до такой степени, что его пульс стал чаще, а кончики пальцев потеплели.   
      Взяв лежавший рядом на столе мобильник, Широ, поддавшись необъяснимому импульсу, ткнул в мессенджере на имя Кита и содрогнулся всем телом, когда дисплей телефона внезапно мигнул, разворачивая возникшее на нем видео.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лицо человека на видео казалось незнакомым – но только в первые несколько секунд, потом же Широ понял, кто был перед ним.  
      В отличии от Кита Лэнс смотрел в камеру прямо, даже не пытаясь отвести взгляд. У него был красивый открытый лоб, светло-коричневая, как кусок сливочной карамели, кожа и аккуратные полукруглые брови, по форме которых Широ заключил, что их владелец явно не раз прибегал к помощи пинцета.   
      Он растерялся. Настолько, что не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Лэнс же казался раздраженным: напряженно глядя в камеру, он кусал нижнюю губу.  
      – Что тебе надо? – наконец спросил он так, как обращаются к тем, кого знают не только хорошо, но и довольно долго. Этот резкий рассерженный вопрос почти мгновенно вывел Широ из его непродолжительного оцепенения. Он откашлялся и осторожно осведомился:  
      – Ты ведь Лэнс, да? Это Широ.  
      Лэнс закатил глаза – как и у Кита, его лицо было подвижным и динамичным, но в своей собственной манере. Он определенно был не настолько красивым, как Кит, но, несмотря на это, куда более привлекательным в обычном смысле, поэтому, наверняка, пользовался некоторым успехом у девушек. Это Широ в отметил про себя почти сразу.  
      – Я знаю, кто ты, – буркнул Лэнс.   
      – Хорошо. Ты не мог бы передать трубку Киту?  
      Широ старался говорить как можно спокойней.   
      Опустив ресницы, Лэнс впервые отвел глаза в сторону. Через секунду же снова широко распахнул их. Его лицо приобрело воинственное выражение.  
      – Как насчет того, чтобы для начала включить видеорежим?  
      – Что?   
      – Я привык смотреть собеседнику в глаза при разговоре, – едко пояснил Лэнс. – Или тебе просто нравится подсматривать за другими людьми?  
      Широ рассмеялся. Охватившая его в самом начале разговора растерянность отошла на задний план, и он понял: перед ним был обыкновенный семнадцатилетний парень, не представлявший никакой угрозы. Пусть и не настолько наивный и социально неприспособленный, как Кит, Лэнс оставался подростком, и его неумелые нападки только подчеркивали это.  
      – Что? Что смешного?! – выдохнул он, гневно сложив руки на груди.  
      – Если Кит рассказывал тебе обо мне, то ты точно знаешь, что камера на моем телефоне…  
      – Это полная чушь! Я не верю ни одному твоему слову!  
      Широ едва заметно улыбнулся.  
      – Твое право.  
      Положив мобильник на столе перед собой, он внимательно вглядывался в лицо Лэнса. Тот все еще выглядел сердитым – крылья его прямого носа возбужденно раздувались, а губы были плотно сжаты. Может быть, Лэнс и хотел возразить что-то, но вряд ли знал, что.  
      На мгновение мысли Широ унеслись совсем в другое русло. Теперь, когда он увидел Лэнса вживую, у него больше не оставалось никаких сомнений. Этот парень был таким же. Точно таким же, как и он сам.  
      Как бы Лэнсу, возможно, не хотелось доказать обратное, его не привлекали девушки. Вероятно, решил Широ, у него, в отличии от Кита, уже был сексуальный опыт с противоположным полом. Предположительно, не один раз. Но это ничего не меняло.  
      Кожа на лице Лэнса, как и, в принципе, на всем его теле, была ухоженной, фаланги пальцев – длинными и тонкими, а запястья такими узкими, что сплетенные из разноцветных ниток браслеты, болтавшиеся на них, съезжали вниз практически до середины предплечья, стоило ему немного поднять руки. Несколько секунд Широ молча изучал глазами эти запястья – холодно, почти отстраненно и невольно думая о том, как Кит мог касаться их. Наверняка тот часто делал это: в шутку или для того, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Широ слишком хорошо мог себе представить, что Лэнс ощущал при каждом таком прикосновении. И как желание близости почти выворачивало того наизнанку. Ведь он сам прошел через подобное в его возрасте.  
      Но, несмотря на эту схожесть между ними, Широ не чувствовал ни жалости, ни симпатии к школьному другу Кита. Более того, чем дольше он смотрел на Лэнса, тем больше внутри него разрасталось темное, не поддающееся никакому объяснению чувство. И от этого чувства ему самому становилось страшно.  
      Еще никогда в жизни он не испытывал подобной ревности.  
      Лэнс на экране несколько раз рассерженно потряс головой, отвлекая Широ от его мыслей, и, прервав повисшее между ними молчание, пробормотал:  
      – Так что тебе надо? Что тебе надо от Кита?!  
      – Я только хочу поговорить, – сухо парировал Широ, на что Лэнс издевательски вскинул брови.  
      –  _Поговорить_? Ну да. Наверное, в Торонто так одиноко. Из всех трех миллионов и с кем поговорить не найдется…  
      – Это не твое дело, Лэнс.  
      Произнеся это, Широ сцепил пальцы в замок. Он прижал их друг к другу до боли – казалось, костяшки вот-вот треснут. В этот момент он был рад тому, что ему всегда без особого труда удавалось контролировать собственный голос – даже если внутри его почти разрывало от напряжения, он мог говорить так расслабленно и безмятежно, словно болтал с Аллурой за утренним кофе.  
      Лэнс искривил губы в невротичной усмешке. А потом отрывистым, неровным движением взъерошил свои гладкие волосы:  
      – Знаешь, что я думаю по поводу всего этого, Широ?  
      – Не знаю и мне не интересно.  
      Лэнс фыркнул.  
      – Я все равно скажу.  
      – Да пожалуйста.  
      Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. И пусть на самом деле Лэнс только упрямо пялился в темный экран своего телефона, Широ отчетливо ощущал на себе его взгляд – чувствовал, как тот нетерпеливо скользит по его лицу, плечам и тяжело вздымающейся груди.  
      Лэнс заговорил только через минуту – словно наконец насмотревшись на него вдоволь. Он будто бы смог наконец собраться с силами и процедил сквозь зубы:  
      – Я думаю, ты не тот, за кого ты себя выдаешь. Я даже не уверен, что Широ твое настоящее имя… Что это еще за имя такое?! И тебе точно не двадцать пять. И, наверное, даже не тридцать. Может, ты живешь вообще не в Торонто, может, единственное, чего ты хочешь…  
      – Хватит.  
      Широ не только умел хорошо контролировать собственный голос – он мог, сам толком не осознавая как, придать ему особенный оттенок. И Лэнс, уловив этот оттенок, вздрогнул. Замолчав, он уставился в сторону. Его короткие ресницы дрожали.  
      Пользуясь временной растерянностью своего собеседника, Широ повторил с нажимом:  
      – Мне нужно поговорить с Китом. Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, передать трубку ему?  
      – Нет. Не мог бы.  
      Широ ожидал, что Лэнс снова будет язвить и бросится в обвинения, но тот только мотнул головой и потом сообщил в камеру совершенно бесцветным голосом:  
      – Кит не рядом со мной, он в больнице.  
      – Тогда почему у тебя его телефон?! Ты…  
      Осознав, что сорвался и поднял голос, Широ запнулся, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Кровь стучала в висках. Странный звук – приглушенный, но в то же время почти невыносимый, разрывающий изнутри барабанные перепонки.  
      Встав из-за стола, Широ механически, без каких-либо мыслей нацепил на ухо гарнитуру и переключил телефон с громкой связи на обычную. А потом, прислонившись к стене и глядя в потолок, спокойно спросил:  
      – Что произошло?  
      Его голос снова звучал  _до того_  нормально, что казался чужим даже ему самому.  
      – Его избили, – тихо пояснил Лэнс, – пару дней назад. Не спрашивай меня, кто и зачем. Я не знаю.  
      – Как он себя чувствует?  
      – Я предполагаю, что хреново.  
      Лэнс издал непонятный сдавленный звук. Было неясно, попытался ли он снова саркастически фыркнуть или же это было что-то другое. Он продолжил, не давая Широ опомниться:  
      – Сотрясение мозга, пара трещин в ребрах и синяки по всему телу… Если тебе так уж интересно. Но я еще не видел его, пока к нему не пускают никого, кроме…  
      Звуки отказывались сливаться в слова, а слова – в осмысленные предложения. Широ покачал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться, и умудрился уловить конец фразы:  
      – … их было трое.  
      –  _Трое_? – язык ворочался так медленно, будто в кошмарном сне.  
      – Так сказал родителям Кит. Лиц он не разглядел, но из нашей школы они точно не были. Парни постарше, лет за двадцать…  
      Голос Лэнса снова грозился превратиться в размытый набор звуков. Сознание Широ уплывало: состояние, похожее на то, когда перестараешься с транквилизаторами.   
      Казалось, он не чувствовал практически ничего. Но это ощущение было обманчивым.  
  
  
  
  
      В баре было тихо. Время словно застыло – неподвижное и твердое, будто кусок древесной смолы.  
      Подняв свой стакан, Широ несколько раз рассеянно покачал его в руке, а потом опустил обратно на разбухшую от влаги подставку. Он повторял эту простую последовательность действий снова и снова, пока не почувствовал на себе взгляд молчаливого бармена.  
      Его заведение сегодня было полупустым. В будние вечера такое положение дел вряд ли было редкостью, но Широ чудилось, будто бы в этом всем – в том числе в отсутствии посетителей – крылся какой-то подвох. Изъян, исправить который уже было невозможно, как ни старайся. Сколько ни прилагай усилий.  
      Некоторое время бармен смотрел ему в лицо не говоря ни слова, и прошло не меньше минуты, пока он, словно удостоверившись в чем-то, отвернулся и удалился к другому концу стойки.  
      Беззвучно выдохнув, Широ сделал большой глоток из своего стакана. Два крупных куска колотого льда, плававших в нем, уже давно растаяли, и разбавленный талой водой виски был на вкус хуже собачей мочи.  
      Из компактного телевизора, подвешенного прямо над стойкой, доносились звуки футбольного матча. Не живая трансляция, повторение старой прошлогодней игры. Но, несмотря на это, несколько посетителей внимательно следили за происходящим на экране, а иногда даже свистели, стоило мячу оказаться вблизи ворот.  
      Наверное, ему нужно было просто вернуться домой и подумать над всем, что произошло за этот день, в тишине, но Широ не мог. Закончив разговор с Лэнсом, бросившим трубку безо всяких долгих прощаний, он накинул на себя куртку из тонкой непромокаемой ткани и, выйдя наружу, провалился в полутьму вечерних городских улиц.  
      Он не знал, куда именно шел, пока не наткнулся на этот маленький, практически пустой бар. Опустившись за стойку, Широ заказал двойной виски со льдом и газированную воду. К воде он так не притронулся, да и виски пил такими крохотными глотками, что через час его стакан все еще был наполовину полным. Неудивительно, что бармен то и дело бросал на него странные взгляды. Доверия он уж точно не вызывал. Такие обычно, покинув бар, цепляются к девушкам в темных переулках или затевают драки.  
      Что-то внутри неприятно кольнуло, заставив Широ сделать еще один поспешный глоток из своего стакана. В голове вдруг отчетливо возникла сцена, которую он пытался отогнать от себя последние часы: Кит, сжавшийся на земле и из последних сил защищающий руками лицо и грудь…  
      Все-таки не думать об этом было проще, но стоило начать и остановиться было уже невозможно. Подняв свой стакан в очередной раз, Широ, словно сквозь туман, заметил, что разбухшая от воды картонная подставка прилипла к его низу. Его резко замутило.  
      Он попытался отколупать подставку от стекла ногтями, но она держалась намертво, как приклеенная. А, может, чем сильнее он пытался отодрать ее от стакана, тем хуже становилось?  
      Пальцы дрожали, а шея покрылась противными капельками пота. Предметы вблизи уже начинали угрожающе расплываться, и затертая стойка из темного дерева превратилась в неясное колышущееся пятно.   
      Внезапно Широ услышал смех. Негромкий и довольно грубый – смеялась компания парней, находившихся неподалеку.   
      Он стремительно вскинул голову, и в это же мгновение картонная подставка с глухим хлопком приземлилась обратно на стойку. Парни явно смотрели в его сторону.  
      Они пили пиво голландской марки: зеленое стекло небольших бутылок с вытянутыми горлышками мерцало в полумраке, самый взрослый из парней был не старше двадцати двух, и их было трое.   
      От осознания этого по телу Широ прошло что-то вроде электромагнитного пульса. Пальцы правой руки напряглись и сжались в кулак.  
      Парней, избивших Кита, было тоже трое – вероятно, трусливые жалкие подонки вроде них не нападали в одиночку. Эта, настолько очевидная, как ясный день, параллель пронзила Широ изнутри, не давая ему дышать.  
      Какое-то время он сидел неподвижно, пытаясь усмирить ярость, бушевавшую где-то в самой его глубине. Хотелось встать и стереть ухмылки с их глуповатых пьяных лиц, превратив их ровные зубы в кровавое месиво.  
      Но он так и не сделал ничего. Допив пиво, парни, похоже, заскучали и решили покинуть бар. Проходя мимо, один из них сделал вид, что споткнулся, и Широ почувствовал, как острый угол чужого локтя уткнулся ему в спину.  
      – Изви… виняюсь! – пробормотал над самым ухом нахальный голос, а его спутники захихикали.  
      Широ все еще не шевелился, глядя в пространство перед собой. Все тело будто окаменело, только правая рука странно покалывала.  
      Бармен, посчитавший, видимо, что Широ благоразумно решил не ввязываться в драку, вздохнул и, покачав головой, водрузил на стойку перед ним новый стакан.  
      – За счет заведения! Не обращай на них внимания, дружище.  
      Улыбнувшись, Широ поднял взгляд на стоящего по другую сторону стойки мужчину.  
      – Это было необязательно… Кроме того, я тоже ухожу.   
      Бармен безразлично кивнул. И добавил – безэмоциональным скучающим голосом:  
      – В такое время улицы небезопасны. Будьте осторожны, мистер.  
      – Я обещаю, – ответил Широ.  
      Уже развернувшись и направляясь к двери, он явственно чувствовал на своей спине чужой взгляд. И это ощущение не пропало даже тогда, когда он оказался снаружи под холодной осенней моросью.  
  
  
  
  
  
      В этот раз пробуждение было куда больнее и мучительнее, чем несколько дней назад, когда он с Аллурой перебрал в ночном клубе. Все тело затекло, а где-то в районе основания шеи сидела тупая боль, которая – стоило Широ пошевелиться – становилась в разы сильнее и пронзительнее.  
      Он лежал на животе на диване в гостиной – это ему удалось установить, приоткрыв глаза на пару мгновений. К счастью, понял он, на своем диване, в своей собственной гостиной.  
      Поморщившись, Широ заставил себя приподняться на локтях, а потом и вовсе принять сидячее положение. Снова провал?  
      На этот раз рядом не было Аллуры, которая бы посмотрела на него с упреком, отсчитав его за то, что он вел себя, как перебравший идиот, а это означало, что никто, кроме него самого, не мог знать, чем закончился вчерашний вечер.  
      Вот только он сам тоже не знал.   
      Часы на стене в гостиной показывали половину второго и, судя по тому, насколько ярко светило солнце снаружи, это был разгар дня. Широ медленно пошевелился, пытаясь размять затекшие мышцы, и ноющая боль от основания шеи расползлась по всему телу. Что это было, черт возьми?  
      Пальцы на правой руке отказывались сгибаться. Костяшки нещадно болели, будто бы он всю ночь колотил ими в бетонную стену. Поднеся правую ладонь к лицу, Широ понял, что та была испачкана в чем-то темном, будто бы в засохшей грязи. Она толстой коркой покрывала его пальцы, чернела под ногтями и даже на рукаве его пуловера. Чем он только занимался вчера?  
      Широ заставил себя встать с дивана и, доплетясь до ванной, открыл кран. Засохшая грязь отмывалась на удивление хорошо, но уже через пару секунд раковина окрасилась в угрожающий красный цвет.  
       _Кровь_? Продолжая методично отмывать руку, Широ ощутил, как откуда-то изнутри поднялась отвратительная волна тошноты. Если он ничего не помнил, это еще не означало, что вчера ничего не произошло.  
      Вытерев руки насухо, он вернулся в гостиную, но снова опуститься на диван был больше не в состоянии. От попыток вспомнить все тело дрожало, как в лихорадке.   
      Провалы в памяти никогда не казались ему большой проблемой. Да и случались они не настолько часто. Сейчас же это был уже второй за последнюю неделю…  
      Где-то рядом с диваном завибрировал мобильник. Широ кинулся на звук и отыскал телефон в узкой щели между диванной спинкой и стеной. Дисплей, как и его собственная рука до этого, был изрядно заляпан засохшей кровью, но, когда Широ понял от кого был звонок, это стало уже неважно.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Быть может, он еще не совсем проснулся, но, увидев знакомое лицо на дрожащем от вибрации экране, Широ оцепенел. Желание услышать голос Кита почти разрывало его на части, но он чувствовал, что должен был быть осторожным.  
      Вполне возможно, это был не Кит. Скорей всего, это был Лэнс, хотя Широ не мог себе даже представить, зачем этот парень мог набрать его номер. Или это мог быть кто-то совсем другой… Например, приемные родители Кита. Полиция. Да кто угодно.  
      Вздрогнув, Широ резко помотал головой. Он так и не смог заставить себя нажать на значок приема, и входящий вызов угас, сменившись текстовым сообщением.  
       _Широ, пожалуйста, возьми трубку. Это я._  
      Кит?!  
      Наспех протерев дисплей рукавом, Широ судорожно вгляделся в сообщение. Оно было лаконичным и простым, но что-то в этих коротких двух предложениях необыкновенно тревожило его.  
      Что именно, он понял только по прошествии еще нескольких минут, в течении которых продолжал неподвижно пялиться в дисплей телефона. Дело было вовсе не в самом сообщении, а в том, когда оно было отправлено. Дата, стоявшая над ним, не соответствовала реальности, она была на два дня позже.  
      Собственное открытие показалось Широ полнейшей чушью. Он быстро провел пальцем по сообщению, заставляя его исчезнуть, но дата в верхнем правом углу его телефона оказалась идентичной.  
      Он потерял целых два дня. Они исчезли, растворились в том жутком провале, образовавшемся в его памяти.  
      Пальцы на правой руке все еще нещадно болели. Широ поднес их к лицу и долго рассматривал со всех сторон. Теперь он заметил, что костяшки пальцев действительно были стертыми и распухшими. Под неровно обстриженными ногтями кое-где до сих пор темнела засохшая кровь.  
      Стиснув запястье своей правой руки левой, Широ сидел без движения, надеясь, что воспоминания – хотя бы частично, пусть и в виде размытых неясных силуэтов – вернутся к нему. Но ничего похожего так и не случилось.   
      Вместо этого у него снова зазвонил телефон.  
  
  
  
  
  
      – Широ...  
      Голос Кита казался искаженным, был хриплым и куда тише обычного, но это был его голос. В этом можно было не сомневаться.  
      Дисплей был темным: в этот раз Кит выбрал не видеозвонок, а только голосовой вызов, поэтому Широ прижимал телефон к уху настолько плотно, насколько только мог. Он делал это неосознанно, словно хотел впитать в себя каждый, даже самый незначительный звук, раздававшийся из динамика.  
      Но в комнате (или точней было сказать в больничной палате?), в которой находился Кит, было довольно тихо. Широ не мог уловить ни присутствия других пациентов, ни гудения больничных аппаратов. Плоская безликая тишина, наполненная только дыханием другого человека.  
      – Кит?  
      – Ты долго не брал трубку.  
      Кит прервал своего собеседника неожиданно резко, а в его голосе явно и болезненно звучала обида.  
      Широ не знал, что на это ответить. Он не знал,  _как долго_  не брал трубку, не знал, что вообще произошло с ним за эти два дня, поэтому любые оправдания и попытки соврать были бессмысленны. Вместо них он попробовал представить перед собой Кита – на больничной кровати, в удобной одежде, чем-то, вроде пижамы, и с ног до головы покрытого кровоподтеками. Попробовал, но не смог.  
      – Я хочу увидеть тебя.  
      Эти слова вырвались у него совершенно непроизвольно, словно пробив его железный самоконтроль, но стоило Широ произнести их, как ему стало намного легче. Им не нужно было скрывать друг от друга такие естественные вещи. Не сейчас.  
      Кит в трубке засмеялся, но через несколько секунд его смех сменился натужными кашлем.  
      – Ребра болят, – пояснил он.  
      Широ молчал и ждал.  
      – Это зрелище не для слабонервных, знаешь ли…  
      Теперь улыбнулся сам Широ.  
      – Думаешь, у меня слабые нервы?  
      – Нет, не думаю.  
      В голосе Кита проскользнул оттенок смущения, но он был настолько мимолетным, что Широ не успел понять, было ли это на самом деле или только ему почудилось.  
      Он отнял телефон от уха и, перегнувшись через подлокотник дивана, нашарил на журнальном столике гарнитуру. Даже если Кит и не уступит его просьбе, ему нужно было быть подготовленным.  
      Но Кит уступил. Не успел Широ даже нацепить гарнитуру на левое ухо, как на дисплее его мобильника уже развернулось видео.   
      Камера снимала Кита из несколько своеобразной перспективы – сбоку и снизу. Вероятно, он положил телефон на ночной комод рядом с больничной койкой.  
      Глядя не в камеру, а перед собой Кит глухо пробормотал:  
      – Доволен? – за то время, когда они не видели друг друга, он будто похудел на несколько килограммов, и его шея от этого казалась еще более тонкой и непропорциональной. Из-за странной перспективы Широ бросался в глаза выступающий из-под кожи кадык, он двигался вместе со словами его владельца. – Это то, что тебе хотелось увидеть?  
      – Я хотел увидеть тебя, поэтому ответ на твой вопрос –  _да_ , это то, что мне хотелось увидеть.  
      Кит слабо усмехнулся. Он прикрыл глаза, а уголок его губ отъехал немного в сторону.  
      В это мгновение он показался безмолвно наблюдавшему за ним Широ невероятно красивым. Несмотря на темные гематомы, безобразно расползавшиеся под его кожей, на толстые полоски пластыря на его переносице и слежавшиеся сальные волосы, собранные сзади в пучок. Он был настолько красивым, что Широ задержал дыхание.  
      Кит же истолковал его молчание по-своему. Уголок его губ, при улыбке отползший в сторону, вернулся обратно в исходное положение, и он тихо спросил:  
      – Я кошмарно выгляжу?  
      – Нет. Ты… – Широ запнулся, едва не сказав то, что вертелось у него на языке. Но говорить человеку, которого несколько дней назад жестоко избили, то, что он прекрасен, было не только глупо, но и почти нездорово. – Это неважно. Главное, что ты в порядке.  
      Кит зажмурился.  
      – Когда это говоришь ты, это звучит как-то по-особенному…   
      – Как «по-особенному»? – непонимающе переспросил Широ.  
      Не было похоже, что Кит собирался отвечать на его вопрос. Вообще, их разговор принимал странное направление. Широ ожидал от самого себя, что засыплет Кита вопросами при первой же возможности, но теперь, когда они наконец говорили друг с другом, ему больше не хотелось этого. Хватало и того, что он мог слышать голос Кита и видеть его лицо, каким бы оно в этот момент не было…  
      Они замолчали и не говорили ничего достаточно долго. Кит казался вялым. Широ уже даже решил, что все дело было в обезболивающих, но в то же мгновение Кит извлек откуда-то из ящика комода самокрутку и зажал ее между передними зубами.  
      Широ опомнился, когда перед его носом щелкнула зажигалка.  
      – Только не говори мне, что ты собрался курить траву прямо в…  
      – А что? В чем дело? – выпустив изо рта дым, Кит закашлялся. Его голос окончательно охрип. – Разве в Канаде это не лекарство? Я думал, у вас марихуану можно купить в любой аптеке…  
      – Ты не в Канаде, Кит.  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Широ потер ладонями лицо. Свое подростковое упрямство Кит уж точно не растерял. Но ссориться с ним сейчас не имело никакого смысла.  
      Поэтому вместо того, чтобы продолжить упреки, Широ попытался сменить тему:  
      – Я говорил с Лэнсом.  
      Кит скептически прищурил глаза и стряхнул пепел в стоявшую на комоде кружку.  
      – О чем вы говорили?  
      – В основном о тебе.  
      Немного приподняв брови, Кит глубоко затянулся вместо ответа. Широ ждал, пока он выпустит дым из легких, но даже когда это произошло, Кит продолжал молчать. Будто бы совсем потеряв интерес к их разговору, он разглядывал что-то находящееся за пределами камеры.   
      – Забудь о Лэнсе, – наконец заявил он, поморщившись так, будто бы сделал глоток чего-то страшно горького. Что-то подсказывало Широ, что это было не обыкновенное раздражение.  
      – Вы поссорились? – осторожно поинтересовался он, но Кит только безразлично пожал плечами.  
      – Может быть.  
      – Не хочешь говорить об этом?  
      Потушив самокрутку прямо в кружке, Кит закатил покрасневшие в уголках глаза.  
      – Да нет же. Если тебе так интересно, мы  _можем_  поговорить об этом…  
      Широ было интересно. Вслух он об этом, конечно, упоминать не стал, как и о том, что сразу понял, какие именно чувства Лэнс питал к своему другу.  
      Кит завозился на кровати, приподнял ее спинку немного с помощью какого-то рычага, а потом, с явным облегчением откинувшись на подушки, скучающе сообщил:  
      – Он вчера был здесь… Весь вечер.   
      – Навещал тебя?  
      – Что-то в этом роде. Принес траву и апельсины…  
      Кит хихикнул, но потом яростно закусил нижнюю губу, словно внезапно вспомнив о чем-то.  
      – Это было странно.  
      – Что именно?  
      В этот момент Широ уже не очень хотелось продолжать разговор. Откуда-то он и так знал, к чему ведет Кит.   
      – Мы разговаривали. То есть сначала разговаривали… Пока он не попытался меня поцеловать.   
      Широ отстраненно подумал о том, что оказался прав. Даже та ревность, в начале казавшаяся ему такой глупой и необоснованной, неожиданно приобретала смысл.   
      – Значит Лэнс поцеловал тебя? – ровным голосом уточнил он.  
      В очередной раз поморщившись, Кит энергично замотал головой.  
      – Этого еще не хватало… Я сказал ему, чтобы он убирался.  
      Беззвучно втянув в себя воздух, Широ на мгновение прикрыл глаза. По крайней мере, Кит не позволил ему…  
      – Плевать на Лэнса.  
      Ошарашенный, Широ снова широко распахнул глаза и уставился на лицо Кита на дисплее. Тот, словно каким-то непостижимым образом почувствовав его взгляд, смутился и пробубнил:  
      – То есть мне не плевать на него, конечно. Он мой лучший друг, но… Но я никогда не думал о нем в таком смысле.  
      – Да?  
      – Да, – подтвердил Кит, нахмурившись. Между его темными прямыми бровями залегла маленькая морщинка, но она разгладилась уже через несколько секунд, когда он пробормотал:  
      – Единственный, о ком я думаю, это ты.  
      Кит произнес это настолько быстро, что Широ даже не успел осознать смысл сказанного. Все, что он успел понять, было то, что, сказав это, Кит улыбнулся, и его улыбка была беспомощной и открытой.   
      Такой, какой Широ не видел ее еще никогда.


	5. Chapter 5

      Улыбка исчезла с лица Кита так же быстро, как и появилась, но Широ еще несколько минут ощущал ее тепло.   
      Она будто отсекла все, что произошло до этого. Теперь Широ казалось, что между ним и засохшей кровью на пальцах его правой руки лежало огромное, непреодолимое расстояние. Словно все, что случилось во время его провала в памяти, случилось с кем-то другим.  
      Единственное, что было настоящим, единственное, что имело значение, было то, что происходило сейчас.  
      Он попытался собраться с мыслями. Для этого ему пришлось встать, оставив мобильник на диване, и размять ноги, пройдя на кухню. Там, не задумываясь над собственными действиями, он достал из холодильника начатую упаковку апельсинового сока и выплеснул ее содержимое в стакан.  
      От ледяного сока почти сразу заныло в зубах. Что вообще могло означать то, что Кит думал о нем? Да все что угодно.  
      – Я тоже часто думаю о тебе, – после продолжительного молчания сказал Широ. Он и не заметил, как в его голос пробралась нотка неуместной иронии, – мне нравятся наши разговоры и…  
      – Ты знаешь, что я не в этом смысле.  
      То, с каким нажимом произнес это Кит, заставляло думать, что тот был более чем серьезным. Почти даже отчаявшимся.  
      Широ смягчился.  
      – Извини. Извини… Конечно, я знаю.  
      Сжимая в руке стакан апельсинового сока, он прислонился к дверце холодильника, по привычке прислушиваясь к дыханию в динамиках. Может быть, Кит смотрел сейчас в прямо камеру, а, может быть, снова поверх нее, куда-то, в известном только ему направлении – в любом случае его дыхание стало чаще, прерывистей и будто бы тяжелее. В воображаемых моментах их близости оно было именно таким – только чуть громче и, может, еще чуточку интимнее.   
      Рассеянно взвесив полупустой стакан в руке, Широ решительно отставил его в сторону. Их разговор замер на мертвой точке, но растягивать все дальше не было никакого смысла, поэтому он спросил – прямо и настолько спокойно, что сам удивился этому:  
      – Ты представлял нас вместе?  
      – Широ…  
      – Ты представлял нас вместе или нет?  
      На мгновение Кит будто бы задержал дыхание, и это мгновение показалось Широ вечностью. Такой, какой вечность обычно бывает – долгой, холодной и пустой. Потом Кит все-таки выдавил из себя:  
      – Это началось недавно.  
      – Как часто?  
      – Что?  
      Широ беззвучно усмехнулся.   
      – Как часто ты представлял нас вместе?  
      – Раза четыре… в день.  
      Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы присвистнуть, Широ оторвался от холодильника и поправил натершую ухо гарнитуру. Кожа под ней горела.  
      – Это неплохо, Кит, – нежно сказал он. Это было действительно неплохо. Очень даже неплохо. Он и подумать не мог…  
      В ответ в динамиках только коротко вздохнули.   
  
  
  
  
  
      Несмотря на явную неопытность и некоторую скованность Кита, их длинные телефонные разговоры с каждым вечером становились все длиннее и откровеннее.   
      Направление этих разговоров почти всегда устанавливал Широ. Стоило ему интуитивно взять на себя эту роль, как он почувствовал огромное облегчение. Кит никогда не возражал, беспрекословно следуя за ним и раз за разом преодолевая свое смущение.  
      Они оба никуда не торопились, и это нравилось Широ. С того момента, когда Кит выдавил из себя свое признание, он вообще чувствовал себя по-другому. Словно, проведя долгое время в тесной душной комнате, наконец смог сделать глоток свежего воздуха.  
      Кита выписали из больницы уже через пять дней, но ему все еще был положен покой, поэтому почти все время он проводил дома. Широ же по истечению двух недель отпуска не задумываясь продлил его еще на одну.  
      Сконцентрироваться на работе сейчас ему не представлялось возможным. На протяжении всего дня он думал только о том, как услышит в трубке знакомый голос, о чем они будут говорить и насколько далеко зайдут на этот раз. Иногда, предвкушая это, он невольно возбуждался и мастурбировал на диване в гостиной, кончая всякий раз так бурно и обильно, как ни кончал еще ни с кем из своих бывших партнеров. После оргазма он наскоро принимал душ и, выйдя наружу, бродил без определенной цели по окрестностям, покупал продукты в близлежащих магазинах или бегал по несколько кругов в находившемся рядом парке.  
      За все это время мысли о смерти ни разу не посещали его. Как и провалы в памяти. Напротив, он словно с обостренной силой воспринимал окружающую его реальность, запоминая каждый звук, оттенок цвета и запах. Ему нравилось по вечерам делиться всем этим с Китом, который в свою очередь всегда детально пересказывал ему свои также не насыщенные никакими особенными событиями дни.  
      В отличии от многих парней его возраста Кит был очень внимательным, впечатлительным и эмоциональным, хоть и поначалу изо всех сил старался это скрывать. Но после его признания многое изменилось.  
      Они были открыты друг другу как никогда, и Широ чувствовал, как их странная связь усиливалась с каждой секундой. Порой ему даже чудилось, что их тела, отдаленные друг от друга на тысячи километров, были соединены чем-то вроде тонкого незримого шнура. По этому шнуру кровь, циркулирующая в теле одного, могла беспрепятственно смешиваться с кровью другого – в эти мгновения Широ с содроганием чувствовал внутри себя ее тепло.  
      Кит был девственником – он не говорил об этом сам, но Широ понял это с их самого первого разговора. Как оказалось, Кит вообще был не слишком заинтересован в отношениях с противоположным полом – в этом он признался Широ одним из холодных октябрьских вечеров после получаса их разговора.   
      Над городом весь день висела промозглая пелена дождя, прекратившегося только около шести часов после полудня. Но тогда – будто бы на его смену – со стороны озера Онтарио пришел густой и не менее мокрый туман. В тот вечер они говорили без видеосвязи, плотно придавливая мобильники к ушным раковинам.  
      – То есть ты еще никогда даже не целовался? – уточнил Широ. Переложив телефон из левой руки в правую, он притиснул его к другому уху.  
      – Нет, я… Один раз на вечеринке.  
      Кит ходил на вечеринки? Широ мысленно обругал себя за то, что удивлялся этому факту. Чем, в конце концов, тому еще стоило заниматься в семнадцать лет?  
      – Это было приятно? Тебе понравилось?  
      Кит помотал головой. По крайней мере, именно так показалось Широ – хотя видеть это он, конечно, не мог.  
      – Не особенно. Я… может, меня не привлекает женское тело.  
      Несмотря на то, что Кит сказал это утвердительно, Широ почудилась вопросительная интонация. Он сделал глубокий размеренный вдох.  
      – Или все дело было в той девчонке, – неуверенно продолжил Кит, – ее тело было как желе…  
      – Я люблю желе, – пошутил Широ, на что Кит скривился. Это было слышно в его голосе:  
      – А я не очень…  
      Они замолчали на некоторое время. Приняв более удобное положение на диване, Широ бессознательно положил ладонь на молнию своих джинсов.  
      – Мое тело достаточно твердое, – негромко сказал он. В его голосе если и звучали еще отголоски иронии, то только очень слабые. В горле вдруг сделалось до противного сухо – так, что ему захотелось незамедлительно встать и достать из мини-бара что-нибудь выпить.  
      – Я не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал в ответ Кит.  
      – Что насчет тебя?  
      Широ удалось выудить железную заклепку из прорези на джинсах только с третьего раза. Его собственные пальцы мелко дрожали.  
      – Насчет меня?  
      – Ты  _тоже_  твердый?  
      Кит сдавленно рассмеялся.  
      – Мне обязательно отвечать на этот вопрос?  
      – Да, следовало бы.  
      «А мне следовало бы остановиться», – сказал себе Широ, но так и не смог. Его пальцы уже давно были под джинсами – гладкая эластичная ткань боксеров притупляла ощущения, но лучше было так, чем кончить через какие-нибудь пару минут.  
      Кит в динамиках все еще мялся. Его дыхание было учащено, а голос таким севшим, будто бы он перед этим выкурил огромное количество сигарет – одну за другой. Впрочем, табак Кит не курил совсем.  
      – Если ты хочешь знать, стоит ли у меня сейчас…  
      – Да, я хочу. Скажи мне об этом.  
      Закрыв глаза, Широ полностью сконцентрировался на плавных движениях своей руки, поглаживающей сквозь ткань его эрегированный член.  
      – Я…  
      – Просто скажи это, Кит.  
      – Я возбужден.  
      Кит выдохнул это торопливо и резко, но в то же время необыкновенно растерянно, почти даже беспомощно, словно прося о том, на что никак не мог решиться.   
      – Все хорошо, – Широ успокаивающе улыбнулся, – не нервничай…  
      – Я не нервничаю! И что тут хорошего?!  
      Теперь в голосе Кита можно было отчетливо различить раздраженные нотки. Его голос даже немного вибрировал – возможно, неполадки связи или же сказывалась высшая степень напряжения.  
      – Просто представь нас вместе.  
      – Вместе – в смысле в постели?!  
      «Необязательно в постели», – подумалось Широ, но он не произнес это вслух. Он все еще не открывал глаз.   
      В его мыслях они уже давно были рядом, но не в одной кровати – просто в каком-то безликом абстрактном помещении. Окружающая обстановка не имела значения. Куда важней было то, что на них обоих не было никакой одежды и их разделяло не больше пары сантиметров. Кит прильнул обнаженным торсом к плечу Широ, а тот, в свою очередь, ласкал его спину – поначалу напряженную и твердую, но постепенно расслабляющуюся под движениями скользящей по ней ладони.  
      В тот вечер они впервые занимались сексом по телефону. Хотя сексом в его прямом смысле то, что происходило между ними, назвать было сложно. Но даже при всей несовершенности их виртуального полового акта оргазм, который испытал Широ, был настолько сильным и интенсивным, что после этого на него тут же навалилась непреодолимая усталость.  
      Насколько хорошо было с ним Киту, Широ не знал. Он не видел его лица и единственным, из чего он мог делать какие-либо выводы, были тяжелое дыхание и хриплый короткий, будто бы оборванный, стон, который Кит выдавил из себя при приближении оргазма.  
      После секса – или, если говорить точнее, их совместной мастурбации – они очень долго молчали. Кит был занят тем, чтобы выровнять дыхание, а Широ, аккуратно вытирая сперму бумажными салфетками, ушел на мгновение в свои мысли. Молчание, повисшее между ними, казалось почти осязаемым, но от этого не было тяжелым или неловким, а напротив – таким естественным и приятным, словно сонливая дрема, в которую проваливаешься, проснувшись слишком рано воскресным утром.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Широ ощущал себя вымотанным. Его тело под трикотажным лонгсливом, который был на нем тем вечером, взмокло и было липким от пота.   
      Заставив себя встать с дивана, он прошел в ванную и, стащив лонгслив через голову, затолкал его в корзину для грязного белья. Туда же отправились джинсы и испачканные спермой боксеры. Наверное, стоило принять душ, но, когда Широ собирался сделать это, собственное отражение в большом зеркале на стене привлекло его внимание.  
      Зеркало отражало его во весь рост: он был голым, и его кожа влажно поблескивала в тусклом электрическом свете. Отойдя от зеркала на некоторое расстояние, Широ, сощурив глаза, внимательно изучал собственное тело.  
      Оно определенно было подтянутым. Твердым – именно таким, какое бы понравилось Киту. Ни о каком «желе» здесь не могло быть и речи. Но в то же время было ли это то, что представлял Кит, удовлетворяя самого себя около получаса назад?  
      Ему давно уже было не двадцать пять. По правде говоря, Широ даже и вспомнить не мог, как он вообще выглядел к середине третьего десятка. В конце концов, это было около десяти лет назад. Выступали ли его ключицы тогда из-под кожи с такой же силой? А его шея – была ли она такой же омерзительно жилистой, как у чертового столетнего старика?   
      Широ не знал ответа на эти вопросы, да и думать над этим не особенно хотелось. Но теперь, когда их отношения с Китом вышли на новый уровень, ему, вероятно, все же стоило задуматься над тем, что бы случилось, если бы они все-таки когда-нибудь встретились. Впрочем, раздумывать тут тоже было нечего. Узнав, что Широ не тот, за кого он себя выдает, Кит был бы наверняка разозлен и разочарован. Может даже, вместо интереса и влечения он бы начал испытывать к своему интернет-любовнику отвращение и презрение. Кто знал.  
      Правильней всего было не врать Киту с самого начала, подумал про себя Широ. Теперь же та ложь, которая казалась ему малозначимой и безобидной, была похожа на огромную, бесконечно разросшуюся злокачественную опухоль. Такую можно было только вырезать, ни о каком лечении тут речи и не шло.  
      Стоя под теплыми струями воды, Широ представил, как вырезает эту опухоль из своего тела. Она была такой большой, что запросто могла сойти за отдельный самостоятельный орган, а из раны, оставшейся на ее месте, все текла и текла кровь.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Их разговоры продолжались. Прижимая к уху мобильный телефон, Широ так детально, как только мог, описывал Киту все то, что бы сделал с ним, если бы они были рядом. Он не обладал особым талантом в подобных вещах, просто говорил о том, что чувствовал и чего желал, и ему нравилось замечать, как дыхание его собеседника учащается с каждым его словом.  
      Иногда они писали друг другу, и эти скомканные, оборванные сообщения Кита, в которых скользили все те вещи, о которых он не решался говорить вслух, возбуждали Широ не меньше, чем их телефонные сеансы. Иногда даже больше.  
      Они никогда не включали видеосвязь во время секса: так хотелось Киту, и Широ не знал, что ему можно было на это возразить. В конце концов, он не мог требовать от Кита того, чего не давал ему сам. Приходилось довольствоваться словами и собственным воображением.  
      В одном из разговоров Широ осторожно спросил Кита о том, что он думает о сексе с проникновением, на что в динамиках образовался вакуум. Он поглотил даже дыхание собеседника, но когда Широ решил, что связь по какой-то причине прервалась, Кит выдохнул в трубку:  
      – В каком это смысле?  
      – В самом обычном, – перевернувшись на спину, Широ уставился в потолок над ним, ощущая, как снова возбуждается. Его оргазм было около двадцати минут назад, но обмякший до этого член снова твердел – так, будто бы его тридцатипятилетнее тело внезапно превратилось в тело охваченного неумным сексуальным аппетитом подростка. – Хотел бы ты почувствовать меня внутри? Хотел бы, чтобы я…  
      Кит резко закашлялся, из-за чего Широ пришлось замолчать на полуслове. Он продолжал разглядывать потолок. Видимо, говорить о таком было еще рано.  
      – Извини, – сказал наконец Кит. В его голосе звучало искреннее сожаление.  
      – Ничего. Ты простудился?  
      – Нет. Слишком много курил…  
      Кит замолчал на несколько секунд, и когда он снова заговорил, Широ почувствовал, как напряжение, восторг и возбуждение охватывают его. Он и сам не понимал, откуда внутри него могло взяться столько разных чувств за раз, но он ощущал каждое из них – вместе и по отдельности.  
  
  
  
  
  
      В офис в свой первый рабочий день после отпуска Широ пришел довольно поздно. Он проспал – чего с ним не случалось практически никогда – и, даже проснувшись, долго не мог встать с кровати. По всей видимости, его тело отвыкло от привычного режима. Широ не мог представить себе другой причины для его странной сонливости, стряхнуть которую ему не удалось, даже оказавшись в метро. Все тело словно обмотали плотным толстым куском ваты – звуки были приглушены, а обыкновенные движения давались с трудом.  
      Придя в офис, он в первую очередь выпил несколько чашек кофе подряд. Но прояснилось только сознание – тело оставалось вялым и заторможенным. Помимо этого, Широ понимал, что все его мысли вертелись только вокруг его телефона – он периодически доставал мобильник из кармана джинсов, чтобы убедиться в том, не написал ли ему Кит.  
      Сконцентрироваться в таком состоянии было невозможно. Перечитав уже точно в пятый раз сообщение, пришедшее по служебной почте от одного из важных клиентов, Широ сдался и, встав из-за стола, прошел в ту часть офиса, в которой располагалась небольшая кухня. Часы только добрались до половины двенадцатого, но Аллура уже стояла перед микроволновкой, сосредоточенно глядя на тарелку, крутившуюся за ее полупрозрачной дверцей.  
      Разумеется, его расхлябанное состояние не могло не уйти от ее внимания – в этом Широ был абсолютно уверен – но она до сих пор не сказала ничего по этому поводу. Поджав губы и сложив руки на груди, Аллура внимательно смотрела на микроволновку, словно ей поручили наблюдать за невероятно важным и сложным процессом.  
      На обед в этот раз были спагетти с цветной капустой, щедро посыпанные тертым сыром сверху. На вкус Широ, возможно, даже слишком щедро, но от замечаний на эту тему он решил воздержаться. Аллура готовила почти безупречно, поэтому критики в свою сторону не переносила – даже той, которая была вполне обоснованной.  
      За обедом они перекинулись парой ничего не значащих фраз – обычная болтовня двух уже давно работающих вместе коллег. Опустошив больше половину своей тарелки, Аллура внезапно заметила:  
      – А ты совсем не загорел.  
      – Загорел? – переспросил Широ. Его собеседница повела плечом.  
      – Ну, из отпуска обычно возвращаются загоревшими…  
      Не зная, что на это ответить, Широ механически продолжил жевать спагетти. На мгновение его охватило почти непреодолимое желание рассказать Аллуре об отношениях с Китом, но он в очередной раз заставил себя сдержаться. Вряд ли на свете существовал нормальный человек, способный одобрить подобное, и Аллура уж точно не была исключением.  
      – Я никуда не ездил, – наконец решил сказать Широ, на что его коллега удивленно подняла левую бровь, а потом добавила, задумчиво постучав вилкой по краю своей тарелки:  
      – Но ты похудел.  
      Широ рассмеялся, но на лице Аллуры не было и следа улыбки. Она смотрела на него в упор своими светло-голубыми глазами, будто бы пыталась убедиться в чем-то.   
Быть может, она была права, и он действительно сбросил несколько килограммов и выглядел из-за этого несколько истощенным – только благодаря замечанию Аллуры, Широ осознал насколько часто он за последнюю неделю занимался сексом. Ну или тем, чем они занимались с Китом, как бы это ни называлось. Пожалуй, это было и правда слишком…  
      Но, с другой стороны, Аллура была очень внимательной. Ей всегда бросались в глаза даже мельчайшие детали, поэтому скрыть от нее что-то было сложно.   
      К облегчению Широ, через несколько секунд Аллура все же отвела взгляд в сторону, и на какое-то время отвлеклась на свой мобильный телефон. Пока она сосредоточенно вглядывалась в его дисплей, Широ заметил, что по небольшому телевизору, находившемуся на офисной кухне, начался выпуск криминальной хроники. Поддавшись непонятному для него самого импульсу, он сделал звук немного громче.  
      Опрятно одетая девушка с одинаково приветливым выражением лица сообщала криминальные новости последних дней. Неважно, о чем бы она ни говорила, ее мимика не менялась, и она явно прикладывала огромные усилия к тому, чтобы держать свои лицевые мышцы в состоянии непрекращающейся вежливой улыбки. С таким же искусственным выражением лица она сообщила и о том, что, несмотря на то, что прошло уже больше недели, преступник, избивший на улице до смерти троих молодых парней, так и не был найден. Расследование продолжалось, хотя у полиции не было никаких зацепок касательно личности предполагаемого убийцы.  
      Молча пережевывая спагетти, Широ смотрел на экран. Мелькнувшие на нем кадры с места преступления показались ему знакомыми, как и лица трех погибших. Это определенно были те парни, с которыми он столкнулся в баре, после разговора с Лэнсом.  
      Оторвав взгляд от дисплея своего мобильника, Аллура тихо заметила:  
      – Этот бар… в котором их в последний раз видели, кажется, совсем недалеко от тебя.  
      Широ кивнул.  
      – Жутко, правда? – будто в подтверждение собственных слов Аллура зябко поежилась всем телом, – говорят их лица были в таком состоянии, что опознать тела можно было только по отпечаткам пальцев…  
      – Обычная пьяная драка, – безучастно прокомментировал Широ, на что Аллура изумленно распахнула глаза:  
      – Ты ведь сейчас несерьезно, Такаши!  
      Пожав плечами, Широ встал из-за стола. От ощущения того, как еще не переваренные спагетти слиплись в желудке в твердый и склизкий комок, его подташнивало. Потерянные воспоминания так и не вернулись, но было одно, что Широ знал точно: засохшая кровь на его правой руке не принадлежала ему самому. Быть может, эта была кровь тех самых парней, быть может, именно об их лица, он оббил костяшки так, что те болели и были распухшими даже по прошествии двух дней.  
      Ополаскивая тарелку в раковине, Широ услышал за собой шорох. Аллура встала со своего места и, тихонько подойдя к нему, положила ладонь на его плечо. Ее пальцы были тонкими и красивыми, а их прикосновение – непринужденным и легким.  
      – Я волнуюсь, – проникновенным доверительным голосом сказала Аллура. Она говорила правду: ее лицо явно отражало обеспокоенность. Губы мелко подрагивали, а брови сошлись к переносице.  
      Медленно отставив тарелку в сторону, Широ вытер мокрые руки о кухонное полотенце, висевшее рядом с раковиной, а затем положил их на плечи Аллуры.  
      – Из-за чего? В чем дело?  
      – Из-за тебя.  
      Подавшись немного назад, Аллура смотрела ему в лицо не мигая. Наверняка, она ждала его реакции, но стоило ему открыть рот, как она продолжила сама – нервозно и с некоторым нажимом:  
      – Может, мы давно не видели друг друга… Не знаю. Но ты какой-то другой.  
      – В каком смысле «какой-то другой»?  
      Этого Широ ожидал меньше всего, поэтому его удивление было неподдельным и далось ему без особых усилий. Он действительно не понимал, что именно Аллура имела в виду.  
Та, тем временем отодвинувшись от него еще дальше, скрестила руки на груди и продолжала рассматривать его так, будто бы видела впервые. Ее взгляд был таким серьезным и целенаправленным, что Широ постепенно становилось немного не по себе.  
      – Я не знаю, как объяснить, – после короткого молчания призналась Аллура, все еще не отводя глаз от его лица, – но будто бы ты – это не ты. Вот вроде бы и лицо твое, и голос твой, и даже запах твой – но в то же время словно совсем другой человек…   
      – И кто он, по-твоему, этот другой человек?  
      – Да если бы я только знала!  
      Пробормотав это, Аллура смягчилась, будто бы ее единственной целью было выговориться. Не произнося больше ни слова, она вернулась к своему рабочему месту, оставив Широ на кухне убирать со стола, чем он занялся без каких-либо возражений.   
      После слов Аллуры сонливость слетела с него окончательно – на ее смену пришла растерянность. Поначалу совсем незначительная, она росла с каждой минутой, мало-помалу въедаясь в его мысли.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Сложив ноги по-турецки, Кит смотрел в вебкамеру своего ноутбука, поставленного перед ним на кровати. На нем был темно-синий мешковатый свитшот и черные домашние треники, изрядно растянутые на коленях. Волосы Кит сцепил сзади резинкой – так в последнее время он делал довольно часто, позволяя Широ беспрепятственно наслаждаться видом его открытой шеи и ушных раковин. Небольшие и аккуратные, эти ушные раковины могли бы запросто принадлежать молодой девушке.  
      Они говорили друг с другом уже около получаса – за это время Широ успел смешать себе джин с большой порцией лимонного сока и выпить его маленькими глотками. Он надеялся, что алкоголь поможет ему избавиться от растерянности, охватившей его днем после слов Аллуры, но этого не случилось. Не помогла и болтовня с Китом – обычно увидев его, Широ и без того забывал обо всем на свете, но в этот вечер их разговор не клеился, и Широ то и дело ловил себя на том, что совершенно не слушает своего собеседника.  
      В словах Аллуры не было никакого смысла. Как реплика из сценария какого-нибудь низкобюджетного фантастического фильма, они, возможно, были бы и к месту. В таком фильме Широ делил бы свое тело с кем-нибудь другим, и этот «кто-то другой», наверняка, бы был ответственен за то, что произошло с парнями из бара… Но боль в костяшках пальцев правой руки была реальной. Широ отлично помнил ее, как и то, какую ярость и отчаяние он испытывал тем вечером. Что бы тогда ни произошло, в этом был виноват только он и никто другой.  
      Конечно же, Кит ни о чем не догадывался. Таким внимательным, как Аллура, он не был, да и не была ли его способность судить в отношении Широ о чем-либо слишком затуманена тем, что происходило между ними?  
      В разговорах Кит часто упоминал, что доверяет ему. По его словам Широ был единственным человеком на всей планете, кто понимал его и принимал его именно, каким он был. Широ оставалось только удивляться про себя, насколько сексуально звучали подобные банальные вещи, когда их произносил Кит.  
      Его темно-синий застиранный свитшот ему определенно не шел. Кит был слишком худым, а свитер – слишком мешковатым и грубым. Но одно преимущество во всем этом было уж точно: благодаря большому круглому вырезу Широ мог смотреть на тощие, обтянутые бледной кожей ключицы столько, сколько ему хотелось.  
      С мобильником в руке, он прошел на кухню и извлек из холодильника джин и уже практическую пустую пачку лимонного сока. Несмотря на предыдущий стакан своего довольно-таки крепкого коктейля, он не чувствовал себя пьяным, только немного уставшим.  
      – Ты молчишь уже больше двух минут, – напомнил ему Кит, как раз когда Широ смешивал в стакане новую порцию алкогольного напитка. Джина в нем почему-то выходило значительно больше, чем сока. – Занят чем-то и я тебе мешаю?  
      Зрачки Кита блестели. Он несколько раз сонно моргнул – по подсчетам Широ в Оклахоме уже должно было быть около одиннадцати вечера.  
      – Иди спать, если хочешь, – мягко сказал он, на что Кит отрицательно мотнул головой.  
      – Я пытался… Но потом начал смотреть этот фильм. Теперь он у меня из головы не идет.  
      – Что за фильм?  
      Кит нередко рассказывал Широ о просмотренных им фильмах или прочитанных книгах, и тот всегда с интересом слушал его. Нельзя было сказать, что у Кита был хороший вкус – скорей, его волновали странные, обычно хаотичные и малопонятные истории. Этот раз не был исключением.  
      Действие в фильме происходило на Луне, безжалостно превращенной сценаристами в горно-добывающую базу, на которой сгнивал заживо от одиночества главный герой. Один-одинешенек, день за днем.  
      Слушая Кита, Широ прикрыл глаза, сделал пару приличных глотков коктейля и попытался представить лунную базу. Ландшафт бледно-серый и безжизненный, в воздухе никакого кислорода, только клубы пыли…   
      – Главного героя зовут Сэм Бэлл, – подытожил первую часть своего рассказа Кит, – а актера – Сэм Роквэлл. Одинаковые имена…  
      Зачем об этом вообще упоминать, было не совсем ясно, но Кит всегда обращал внимание на подобные вещи – на то, на что не обратил бы внимания никто другой, кроме него.  
      – Ну и что, в конце концов, произошло с Сэмом? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Широ.       Опершись поясницей на посудомоечную машину и со стаканом в руке, он все еще был в мыслях на лунном ландшафте, о котором говорил Кит.  
      – Ну, он получил сигнал бедствия, отправился на луноходе наружу и обнаружил там пострадавшего. Но с этим человеком было что-то не в порядке…  
      – «Не в порядке»?  
      – Он выглядел точно так же, как Сэм.  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Широ со стуком поставил наполовину пустой стакан на стол, всем телом ощутив, что с алкоголем ему в этот вечер следовало завязывать. Как и с историями о дурацких фильмах.  
      Держа телефон на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он какое-то время молча рассматривал Кита на его экране, а потом все же спросил:  
      – Ты не мог бы раздеться для меня?  
      – Что, прямо сейчас? – растерянно парировал Кит. По его ошарашенному и одновременно смущенному лицу было понятно, что вопрос Широ был тем, чего он ожидал меньше всего.  
      – Да, прямо сейчас.  
      Несколько секунд Кит явно думал над просьбой, после чего помотал головой.  
      – Не сегодня… Мне не хочется.  
      Наверное, для убедительности он произнес это с нарочитой холодностью, но потом, словно вспомнив о чем-то, снова встревоженно посмотрел в камеру.  
      – Ты не обижен на меня?  
      – Нет, конечно, – поспешно заверил его Широ. – Если не хочется, значит не хочется. Что тут сделаешь.  
      Он и в самом деле не был обижен, разве что немного разочарован. Алкоголь разогрел его кровь, и он чувствовал, что был готов к большему, чем просто бессмысленные разговоры о никому не понятных фильмах.   
      Но Кит, похоже, и вправду был не в настроении. Затуманенным взглядом он смотрел куда-то в сторону, на что-то, находящееся за пределами камеры. А, может быть, и просто в пустоту.  
– Сайто уезжает на выходных, – наконец выдал он после достаточно долгого перерыва. Это заявление не имело никакого отношения ко всему тому, о чем они говорили до этого, но, как догадался Широ, вероятно, было напрямую связано с его задумчивостью, – с Джулией. К ее родителям…  
      – Закатишь вечеринку?  
      Скривившись, Кит почесал мочку левого уха.  
      – Я так похож на того, кто закатывает вечеринки?  
      – Нет, – честно признался Широ и добавил, улыбнувшись, – но тебе семнадцать.  
      – Это не надолго.  
      Кит бросил это равнодушно, безо всякого выражения, так, будто бы упоминал о чем-то абсолютно обыденном, но именно это наигранное безразличие почти мгновенно заставило Широ понять, что во всем это было что-то не так. А потом он понял, что именно.  
      Это было как короткое озарение. Внутри Широ будто бы что-то содрогнулось, сдвинулось с места и стало мягким, как кусок разогретого пластилина. Он прочистил горло.  
      – На выходных… тебе исполняется восемнадцать?  
      – Даже если и так, что с того?  
      Кит явно не жаловал дни рождения – это было нетрудно понять по напряженному выражению его лица. Или он же чувствовал себя уязвимым, потому что именно в этот день оставался один?  
      Широ задумался на немного: действительно ли это было так? Приемных родителей, как выяснилось, день рождения их сына не слишком волновал, но ведь у Кита были еще и друзья. По крайней мере, один друг точно был. Лэнс. Хотя с ним Кит не разговаривал с того момента, когда тот попытался поцеловать его в больнице.  
      Выходило так, что он действительно оставался один на свое собственное восемнадцатилетние. Если, конечно, не…  
      От одной только мысли об этом у Широ участился пульс. Что, если Кит не хотел этого? Широ не знал ответа на этот вопрос, но это уже было неважно.   
      Он почувствовал, что принял свое решение, и от этого чувства ему стало до странного спокойно.


	6. Chapter 6

     От Торонто до Оклахома-Сити, лежавшего в самом сердце штата, на самолете можно было добраться за несколько часов. Больше не раздумывая ни секунды, Широ заказал билеты на утренний субботний рейс, инстинктивно оставив дату обратного вылета открытой. Долго задерживаться в Оклахоме он не планировал, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что ограничивать себя определенным отрезком времени тоже не стоило. Широ хотелось провести время с Китом, не волнуясь и не думая ни о чем. Особенно о том, как бы не опоздать на обратный рейс.  
      Да и, в конце концов, если бы Киту захотелось, Широ бы мог остаться в Оклахоме даже на несколько дней. И хотя загадывать такие вещи заранее было глупо, мысли об этом беспрестанно лезли в голову. Они оба… продвинулись так далеко. Неужели после всего того, в чем они признавались друг другу, Кит мог резко изменить свое мнение только потому, что он был почти на двадцать лет старше? Это представление казалось Широ абсурдом. Упаковывая чемодан, он даже несколько раз убежденно мотнул головой. Нет, точно абсурд.   
      Но, с другой стороны, мысль о том, что они, возможно, уже через пару дней смогут прикоснуться друг к другу, была не менее сюрреалистичной. Будто бы он спал и видел до жути реальный сон.  
      Купив авиабилеты, Широ позвонил в оклахомский аэропорт и заказал автомобиль на прокат, предварительно сверившись с картой. Если верить ей, по скоростной автомагистрали до местечка, недалеко от которого располагалась ферма приемных родителей Кита, можно было добраться чуть больше чем за час.   
      Выходные приближались, и запланированная поездка стремительно теряла свою сюрреалистичность, превращаясь во что-то настоящее и вполне осязаемое.   
      Широ уже давно не испытывал подобного волнения. Он даже немного боялся, что Аллура может заметить его смятение, но, к его радости, за последние несколько дней работы привалило столько, что времени для разговоров у них совсем не оставалось. Ну или, быть может, Аллура оставила наконец свои странные домыслы о том, что ее коллега, которого она знала уже очень давно, мог быть еще кем-то другим, кроме самого себя.  
      В пятницу вечером волнение достигло своего апогея, заставив Широ влить в себя порядочную порцию алкоголя. Начал он совершенно безобидно – с неплохого канадского пива, но под конец обнаружил, что пьет уже второй или третий по счету стакан неразбавленного виски, на дне которого одиноко плавал маленький кусочек льда. Как это произошло, Широ не знал. Можно было бы списать все на провалы в памяти, но на самом деле он просто был страшно пьян. Надрался от волнения, будто подросток.  
      Чувствуя себя смешным и жалким, Широ стоял у окна и разглядывал туманное Онтарио за стеклом. Осень уже давно перевалила за свою середину, и дождь шел два дня подряд, не переставая. Озеро было пустынным, будто лунный ландшафт из фильма Кита, а огни парома, отходившего к Торонто Айлендс, слишком напоминали сигнал бедствия, которой получил Сэм. Возможно, если погнаться за этим огоньком, можно было наткнуться на кого-то, выглядящего точь-в-точь как ты…   
      Глупый фильм действительно никак не хотел выходить из головы.  
      Чтобы отвлечься, Широ вспомнил о том, как сообщил Киту о своем решении приехать. Они говорили по видеосвязи, и дисплей мобильника Широ показывал лицо его собеседника крупным планом.   
      Поначалу выражение его лица совсем не изменилось. Кит будто бы и не понял смысл услышанных слов. Но потом, через несколько секунд, словно при соединении, когда все доходит с опозданием, его темные глаза расширились, а губы затряслись.  
      – Ты приедешь? – тихо спросил он.  
      – Ну, если быть совсем точным, то прилечу, – шутливо поправил его Широ, – на автобусе, боюсь, мне до Оклахомы так быстро не добраться…  
      Кит полностью проигнорировал его беспомощную шутку, он вообще больше не показывал никакой реакции – ни волнения, ни радости, ни отторжения. И когда Широ настороженно поинтересовался у него, что он думает по этому поводу и рад ли он этому, Кит снова ничего не ответил. Только вскинул голову и посмотрел прямо в камеру.  
      Так, не говоря ни слова, они смотрели друг на друга, наверное, минуты три, не меньше. Время загустело, и тянулось так медленно и тягуче, будто высококачественный кленовый сироп.  
  
  
  
  
  
      В самолете Широ мучило худшее похмелье в его жизни. Руки дрожали, кожа на лице посерела, пару раз его даже подташнивало, и только под самый конец ему удалось провалиться в тяжелый сон. К счастью, именно этот короткий, почти беспробудный сон помог ему оживиться до такой степени, что перед посадкой в Оклахоме он даже заставил себя пройти по длинному салону к туалету, где хорошенько вымыл лицо и почистил зубы. В примятые сном волосы он насыпал сухого шампуня и старательно растер его. Стянув с себя футболку с длинными рукавами, которую надел для перелета, он переоделся в белую, хорошенько выглаженную рубашку и тонкий кашемировый свитер черного цвета. Проделав все эти манипуляции, Широ внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркале. На двадцать пять он все еще не выглядел, но и, по крайней мере, больше не был похож на алкоголика средних лет, что, в общем-то, можно было считать приемлемым компромиссом.   
      В аэропорту в Оклахоме было на удивление солнечно. Воздух был таким кристально чистым и теплым, что Широ забросил свою осеннюю куртку, все еще сырую от промозглого канадского дождя, на заднее сидение снятой на прокат машины. И ухмыльнулся самому себе в зеркало заднего вида. Волнение, раздиравшее его дома, куда-то испарилось, и он ощущал настоящий душевный подъем. Ровно через три с половиной часа они должны были увидеть друг друга.  
      Так как времени было еще много, Широ позавтракал в придорожной забегаловке без особой спешки. Еда была вкусной и просто неприлично дешевой. Такой дешевой, что это заставило его отчетливо понять, насколько далеко он был от дома. Все вокруг казалось другим и непривычным, да и что скрывать – сам Широ чувствовал себя так, словно сон, который он видел в Торонто, вдруг воплотился в реальность.  
      Во сне действуют другие правила, сказал он самому себе. Диазепама здесь нет, как и боли в правом плече. Не было здесь и парней из бара, избитых кем-то до смерти несколько недель назад. И даже провалов в памяти. Чтобы убедиться в этом, Широ отложил в сторону столовые приборы и какое-то время рассматривал костяшки на своей правой руке. Они не были стертыми, покрасневшими или распухшими, более того – они выглядели совершенно нормально.  
      Проходящая мимо официантка – судя по виду, ровесница Кита – подмигнула ему, и он, поймав ее взгляд, рассеянно улыбнулся ей в ответ. Нет, все-таки это был сон. Но, как ни странно, Широ было совсем не страшно, что он может закончиться.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Американские автомагистрали привели его в Полс Вэлли в два часа после полудня. В отличие от Оклахома-Сити, который после Торонто хоть и показался Широ провинциальным, но все же был оживленным, Полс Вэлли выглядел настолько опустевшим, что у него засосало под ложечкой. Улицы были широкими и чистыми, но совершенно безлюдными. Двери многих магазинов были закрыты, а в семейных ресторанах и забегаловках было неизменно занято всего пару столиков. Неудивительно, что в таком месте подростку вроде Кита только и оставалось лезть на стену от скуки.  
      Широ вел машину медленно, внимательно глядя по сторонам и пытаясь свыкнуться с сонной атмосферой маленького городка. Редкие прохожие, попадавшиеся на улице, одаривали громоздкий, взятый в прокат «БМВ» вместе с его водителем подозрительными взглядами. Возможно, его дорогой кашемировый пуловер, надетый поверх белой рубашки, казался не самым уместным в подобном месте. Широ мысленно обругал себя. И зачем было так одеваться? Куда он вообще собирался – на собрание директоров корпорации или на встречу с семнадцатилетним сыном фермера? Хорошо хоть вообще, что пиджак не надел.  
      Возле торгового центра, в котором они с Китом договорились встретиться, неожиданно оказалось достаточно людно, и Широ наконец смог вздохнуть с облегчением. На него больше никто не пялился. Все вокруг заполонили стайки подростков и молодые семьи с колясками.  
      Место, где они должны были встретиться, Широ узнал почти мгновенно – по фотографии, которую присылал ему Кит. Непримечательный, но довольно просторный зал в самой середине торгового центра. Замерев у одного из входов, Широ несколько минут всматривался в снующих по широкому помещению людей, пока не понял, что нашел того, кого искал.  
      Кит сидел на скамейке возле выложенного мрамором фонтана и с откровенно скучающим выражением лица рассматривал яркую вывеску магазина одежды, располагавшегося прямо перед ним. Было ясно, что магазин его абсолютно не интересовал, и он просто убивал время, дожидаясь Широ. То и дело отрываясь от разглядывания вывески, он скользил взглядом по окружающей толпе, но, не увидев ничего примечательного, снова принимался пялиться в упор на магазин перед собой.  
      Мимика на его лице, как и напряженная поза, явственно говорила Широ о том, что Кит если не нервничал, то чувствовал себя, по меньшей мере, очень неуютно. Ссутулившись и сцепив пальцы в замок, он старался изо всех сил казаться равнодушным и расслабленным, но любое, даже самое незначительное его движение выдавало то, что он страшно волновался.  
      Впрочем, не он один. Широ и сам, застыв на месте, какое-то время никак не мог заставить себя сдвинуться хотя бы на шаг. Все тело онемело, и единственным, чего ему хотелось, было только смотреть на Кита. Так, казалось ему, он мог простоять вечно.   
      Вживую, здесь, в середине наполненного людьми холла, Кит был совсем другим, и эти две картинки – Кит на дисплее его телефона и Кит в реальности – никак не хотели сходиться в одну в голове Широ.   
      В чем именно было дело, он и сам не понимал. Может быть, потому что вживую Кит казался куда младше своих лет? Во всех его движениях скользила подростковая угловатость, неловкость и неуверенность в себя.   
      Одежда Кита, как и всегда, была нелепой и не подходила ему по размеру. Темная толстовка с неприметным абстрактным принтом висела на его тощих плечах, как мешок, джинсы были выцветшими, а кроссовки – грязными. Глядя на все это, Широ невольно подумал о содержимом бумажного пакета, который он собрал перед вылетом. Хотя… думать об этом было, пожалуй, еще совсем рано.  
      Собрав все свои душевные силы, Широ с трудом передвинул ноги. Сначала левую, потом правую. Но вот что было очень странно: чем больше он удалялся от своего спасительного укромного уголка и чем ближе становилась ссутуленная фигурка на скамейке, тем лучше он себя чувствовал.   
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Широ расправил плечи.   
  
  
  
  
  
      Он подошел к скамейке вплотную и позвал Кита по имени. Тот, до этого напряженно сверливший взглядом магазинную вывеску, вздрогнул и резко обернулся на звук. Вместо того, чтобы повернуть голову, Кит развернулся всем корпусом и посмотрел на стоящего перед ним человека снизу вверх широко раскрытыми глазами.  
      Вокруг них было людно, но в то мгновение, когда они осознали присутствие друг друга, Широ почудились, что все звуки пропали. На несколько секунд он будто бы очутился в вакууме. Или под водой. «Какие все-таки у этого парня большие и красивые глаза», – подумал про себя Широ. В полной тишине эти мысли раздались в его черепе, словно удар в колокол.   
      А потом вернулись звуки. И постепенно вывели Широ из его короткого оцепенения. Внешне, правда, выражение его лица совершенно не изменилось. На нем не дрогнул ни один мускул. Спокойно глядя Киту в лицо, Широ улыбался.  
      Он продолжал улыбаться даже тогда, когда губы Кита задрожали и уродливо искривились. Нижняя губа заметно оттопырилась, открывая ровные зубы.  
      – Кто ты такой? – хрипло спросил Кит.  
      – Я не понимаю твоего вопроса, – все с той же мягкой улыбкой парировал Широ, – это же я…  
      Качнув головой, Кит упрямо уставился на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. Он сдавливав их друг с другом так сильно, что Широ непроизвольно поморщился. Это, наверняка, было больно.  
      – Ты не Широ, – пробормотал Кит, – ты выглядишь по-другому.  
      – Я могу тебе все объяснить.  
      Изо всех сил следя за своим тоном и жестами, Широ осторожно опустился на скамейку рядом с Китом. Не слишком близко, но и не так далеко, чтобы не казалось, что он избегает телесного контакта. Вздернув голову, Кит посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      – Зачем? – спросил он.  
      – Что зачем?  
      – Зачем нужно было меня обманывать?!  
      Широ вздохнул.  
      – Я настолько ужасен? Может, я вызываю у тебя отвращение?  
      Зрачки Кита расширились на несколько секунд, он едва заметно мотнул головой и отвернулся. Его голос прозвучал так глухо, будто Кит был больше не на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а где-то на противоположном конце длинного туннеля:  
      –  _Сколько тебе на самом деле лет_?   
      – Тридцать пять, – все таким же ровным, спокойным голосом признался Широ, – если сегодня тебе исполняется восемнадцать, между нами разница в семнадцать лет.  
      – Спасибо за информацию, – сказал Кит.  
      Он произнес это настолько мрачно и серьезно, что Широ не удержался и рассмеялся. Кит снова вскинул голову и растерянно посмотрел на своего собеседника. Он был явно сбит с толку, даже смущен, и его бледные щеки немного порозовели.  
      – Я говорил тебе, что ты очень забавный?  
      Не проронив ни слова, Кит продолжал смотреть на Широ. Его зрачки стали матовыми, а плечи сдвинулись вперед. Понять, что именно он думал в этот момент, было практически невозможно.  
      Широ ощутил, как его затылок теплеет. Ему было страшно, но это был особенный страх, не похожий на тот, который испытываешь, стоя перед пропастью и собираясь прыгнуть в неизвестность. Он уже давно прыгнул, и пути назад не было.  
      – Это я, Кит, – аккуратно подбирая слова, сказал он, как можно более открыто и нежно глядя в лицо сидящего рядом с ним парня, – Широ. Из Торонто. Я летел около пяти часов, чтобы увидеть тебя… Помнишь тот вечер, когда мы познакомились в чате? С этого момента я думал только о тебе.  
      Кит промолчал, поджав губы.  
      – Я солгал тебе, ты прав. И мне самому от этого больно.  
      – Я должен в это верить?!  
      – Ты не должен. Но ты можешь. Пожалуйста, поверь мне, Кит.  
      Произнеся это, Широ подался вперед. От мысли о том, что тело Кита – теплое и реальное – совсем близко, у него пересохло во рту. Сколько только раз он представлял, как они обнимают друг друга, медленно целуются и как он входит в это тело, податливо и безоговорочно принимающее его.  
      Кит сжался, но не отодвинулся и не отвел взгляд. Его зрачки были огромными, а слизистая оболочка глаз влажной. Расцепив руки, он прижал ладони к своим коленям.  
      Кит мог бы просто встать и уйти, пронеслось в голове у Широ, но он этого не сделал. Он продолжал сидеть рядом. Он злился и был расстроен одновременно, может даже, сильно разочарован, но он не двигался с места. Интересно, что творилось у него в голове в этот момент? Может, он думал о всех их неприличных разговорах, во время которых кончал много-много раз, хрипло и тяжело дыша оттого, что ему было хорошо?  
      Широ слишком сильно хотелось прикоснуться к Киту. Простого, совершенно безобидного телесного контакта ему бы хватило. Прикосновения к запястью или плечу. От такого бы уж точно никто не стал шарахаться. Но это в обычной ситуации, сейчас же – все было по-другому.  
      Поэтому все, что Широ оставалось, были слова, и он подбирал их настолько внимательно, словно проделывал сложную и требующую необыкновенного сосредоточения работу.   
      – Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю, Кит. Если ты хочешь, мы можем даже перестать общаться. Обещаю, я не буду надоедать тебе звонками или сообщениями. Но, пожалуйста, дай мне хотя бы один шанс. Я бы хотел провести немного времени вместе с тобой. Не бойся, больше часа я тебя задерживать не буду. И если тебе станет скучно, я просто развернусь и отправлюсь обратно в аэропорт. Хорошо?  
      Широ замолчал как раз в тот момент, когда у него закончился воздух. Больше говорить он не мог. Все, что он мог, было ждать ответа.  
      К его облегчению, ответ последовал довольно быстро. Все еще не размыкая губ, Кит кивнул. Его зрачки перестали быть матовыми и постепенно возвращались к норме. Он кивнул еще раз – будто бы окончательно подтверждая свое согласие.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Когда Широ спросил его, куда бы он хотел пойти, Кит только неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону уходящего вглубь пассажа.  
      – То есть ты хочешь прогуляться по торговому центру? – уточнил Широ, на что Кит пожал плечами и отозвался несколько едко:  
      – Тут не Торонто. Больше пойти некуда.  
      – Ну хорошо-хорошо. Хотя от прогулки по кукурузному полю я бы тоже не отказался…  
      Сверкнув глазами, Кит молча встал со скамейки, и Широ поспешно последовал за ним. Пожалуй, ему стоило отказаться от подобных глупых шуток на первое время. Если он, конечно, хотел завоевать расположение Кита обратно.  
      А это он собирался сделать в любом случае. Шагая рядом с насупившимся и молчаливым Китом, он почему-то вспомнил слова Аллуры. Она-то была уверена в его способности влиять на людей – иногда даже больше, чем он сам. Но даже ему нужно было напрягаться для такого, а ведь все, чего он хотел, было расслабиться. И провести время рядом с тем, о ком он так долго мечтал.  
      Первые полчаса Кит почти не открывал рта, поэтому поддерживать разговор волей-неволей приходилось Широ. Он рассказывал все, что ему только приходило в голову: о работе, об Аллуре, о своем перелете и даже о вкусном и невероятно дешевом завтраке в Оклахома-Сити. Слушая, Кит периодически кивал и время от время издавал невнятное хмыканье. Оживился он только на том месте, когда Широ упомянул об Оклахома-Сити.  
      – Я там был пару раз, – протянул он.  
      – И как? – спросил Широ. Он не знал, что на это можно было еще сказать.  
      – Хотел бы переехать туда, – мгновенно заявил Кит, – или в Атланту… Да хоть в Юкатан, только бы свалить отсюда.  
      – В Юкатан?  
      – А что?  
      Широ усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
      – Ничего. Просто странный выбор и все.  
      Кит надулся и принялся блуждать взглядом по витринам магазинов, мимо которых они проходили. Он ничего не говорил, но Широ заметил, как уголки его губ растягивает ухмылка.   
  
  
  
  
  
      Они не только бесцельно шатались по пассажам, но и посетили уйму ничем не примечательных магазинов. Кит заинтересовался ди-ви-ди с каким-то никому неизвестным фильмом-катастрофой, и Широ, вытащив диск у него из рук, не говоря ни слова прошел к кассе.  
      – Зачем? – раздраженно спросил Кит, когда они покинули лавку с дисками.  
      – У тебя сегодня день рождения, – напомнил ему Широ, на что тот закатил глаза:  
      – Ах, да. А я и забыл…  
      – Хорошо, что хотя бы один из нас помнит.  
      Кит фыркнул, стискивая в руках пакет с ди-ви-ди.  
      Вторым, что привлекло его внимание, была футболка с логотипом американской инди-группы, о которой Широ не имел никакого представления, третьим – увесистый охотничий нож. Всякий раз замечая интерес Кита, Широ вынимал вещь у него из рук и без лишних разговоров платил за нее. Цены в Оклахоме были до смешного низкими, кроме того, он предусмотрительно взял с собой большую пачку наличных. Кит пытался воспротивиться только сначала, но потом, видимо, плюнул на это дело. Себе Широ тоже купил несколько вещей – пару заинтересовавших его журналов и сувениры для Аллуры.  
      За час они умудрились обойти весь центр и, чтобы не ходить по кругу, решили выйти на улицу, которая, как показалось Широ, была еще чуть более оживлённой, чем до этого. Пару закусочных заманчиво расписывали дежурные блюда, при виде чего он понял, как пусто у него в желудке. Быть может, виной было нервное напряжение, но завтрак, который Широ съел не так уж и давно, просто растворился в космической пустоте.  
      – Может, пообедаем? – спросил Широ у Кита, глазевшего по сторонам с руками, полными сумок с покупками. Тот развернулся и посмотрел на своего спутника, прищурив глаза.  
      – Хорошо, – немного подумав, согласился он.  
      – Есть какие-нибудь пожелания? О деньгах не волнуйся, у меня с собой достаточно. Чего бы ты хотел?  
      – Буррито.  
      Покачав головой, Широ в очередной раз усмехнулся. Да уж, в Юкатане этот парень бы точно не пропал. Все еще размышляя об этом, он принялся озираться по сторонам в поисках подходящей забегаловки.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит с таким наслаждением и жадностью ел свой буррито, что Широ, сидящему напротив него за столом в одном из, наверное, самых паршивых и дешевых мексиканских бистро во всей Оклахоме, сразу же захотелось стать этим самым буррито. Это желание зародилось где-то внутри него, обездвижило и беспощадно приковало к стулу с грязной спинкой из плетеной соломы. Он даже дышать на мгновение перестал.  
      Впиваясь зубами в тортилью, Кит откусывал от нее кусок за куском. Куски были не большими и не маленькими – как раз такими, чтобы поместиться во рту и утолить жадность, не выставив жующего при этом страшно неаккуратным. Словно Кит внимательно отмерял нужный размер пшеничной лепешки перед тем, как откусить от нее. Хотя, конечно, ничего такого у него и в мыслях не было.  
      Несколько раз на подбородке Кита оказывались следы расплавленного сыра. Он заказал себе буррито с рубленным куриным мясом, бобами, помидорами и сыра попросил побольше. Чем больше, тем лучше. В этом Кит ничем не отличался от обыкновенных подростков: он просто с ума сходил от всяких нездоровых жиров и углеводов.   
      Себе Широ заказал салат с квиноа и авокадо, но так и не смог к нему притронуться, только сделал небольшой глоток минеральной воды. В горле у него снова было сухо, будто туда насыпали приличную горсть песка. Пока Кит ел, Широ смотрел на него, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова, и привело к тому, что даже поглощенный едой Кит заметил его взгляд.  
      Отложив недоеденный буррито – где-то около половины – на свою тарелку, он вытер бумажной салфеткой рот и руки и удивленно спросил:  
      – Ты что?  
      – Я… Да ничего.  
      Впервые Широ не мог подобрать правильные слова, поэтому он только улыбнулся Киту. Вероятно, и улыбка эта вышла у него так себе.  
      Кит продолжал смотреть на него с некоторым недоумением.   
      – Ты на меня так уставился, что мне больше кусок в горло не лез.  
      – Извини. Извини меня, хорошо? – на этот раз улыбка вышла у Широ куда более обаятельной. Несколько мгновений он колебался, но потом признался, – просто ты ел с таким аппетитом. Я не мог на тебя не смотреть…  
      Кит громко фыркнул, поднял буррито с тарелки и снова откусил от него.  
      – А ты ешь свои сырые овощи, – с набитым ртом заявил он.  
      – Сырые овощи?  
      На лице Кита промелькнула ухмылка. Он наконец был таким же, как во время их телефонных разговоров. Расслабился, избавился от своей нервозности и будто бы… Будто бы стал немного взрослее.  
      «Ему восемнадцать», – неожиданно подумал про себя Широ. Восемнадцать… Он вспомнил, как рассказывал Киту в трубку о том, как раздевает его, и то, как Кит слушал его, тяжело дыша.  
      Он мотнул головой и, пересилив себя, поковырял в тарелке с салатом. О  _настоящем_  сексе с  _настоящим_  Китом можно было забыть. Да и о их разговорах тоже. Что вообще могло случиться с ними дальше?  
      Широ вдруг представил, как прощается с Китом. Как тот равнодушно пожимает плечами, говорит что-то вроде «пока, спасибо, что приехал» и исчезает где-то на улицах этого заспанного городка. А потом исчезает из его жизни.   
      По-хорошему, ему бы следовало наслаждаться тем временем, которое было у них в распоряжении, а не думать о том, как неисправимо были испорчены их отношения. Да и не все еще было потеряно… Старательно пережёвывая листья салата и мягкие куски авокадо, Широ снова посмотрел на сидящего напротив парня.  
      Кит сидел несколько ссутулившись, отчего уродливая толстовка с глупым принтом свисала с его плеч еще больше. Широ попытался определить марку толстовки, но она не обладала никакими отличительными признаками, поэтому он спросил не задумываясь:  
      – Где ты купил свой свитшот?  
      – Заказал в интернете, – незамедлительно отозвался Кит, и в его глазах сверкнуло что-то похожее на гордость. – Классный, да?  
      – Хм-м… – протянул Широ, а потом добавил осторожно, – принт немного странный.  
Принт действительно был не самым обычным. Белый узор на черном фоне напоминал смесь кельтских рун и греческого алфавита.  
      – Это инопланетянский язык, – пояснил Кит, по всей видимости, заметив пристальный взгляд своего собеседника.  
      – Ого, как интересно. Ну и что это значит?  
      – Откуда мне знать? Я же не инопланетянин.  
      Кит снова откусил довольно большой кусок от своего буррито, а Широ только и оставалось, что рассмеяться.  
      – Понятно, – сказал он.   
      «Что тебе понятно?» – будто говорили темные глаза Кита. Но он промолчал, отправив в рот последний кусок тортильи и запив его глотком из банки с Пепси, стоявшей рядом с ним на столе.  
      – Ты опять пялишься, – пробубнил он.  
      Словно очнувшись, Широ извиняюще качнул головой.  
      – Прости, но ты такой…  
      – Какой такой?  
      – Необыкновенный.  
      Кит нахмурился. Их разговор снова принимал опасный поворот, но Широ ощутил, что больше не может. Держать в себе все было слишком сложно, да и ничего криминального в том, что он хотел сказать, в общем-то, не было. Поэтому он спокойно продолжил:  
      – Я не могу объяснить это, но для меня ты, правда, необыкновенный, Кит. Все, что ты говоришь, что ты делаешь, как ты рассуждаешь. Как ты двигаешься и как улыбаешься. Даже то, как ты ел этот буррито за пару долларов. По правде говоря, ты был невероятно красивым при этом.  
      Кит скривился, закусив нижнюю губу. Он явно хотел сказать что-то, но потом, видимо, все же передумал.   
      – Все еще злишься из-за того, что я соврал тебе?  
      Едва заметно качнув головой, Кит тихо пробормотал:  
      – Нет. Больше не злюсь.  
      – Вот и хорошо. Потому что у меня есть для тебя подарок. Хочу показать его тебе перед тем, как возвращаться…  
      Широ не успел даже договорить, как глаза Кита широко раскрылись. Он был удивлен, но это было не только удивление. В его глазах было еще и что-то другое. Вот только что именно – понять это у Широ получилось не сразу.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Они покинули мексиканскую забегаловку в половине пятого и, не сговариваясь, направились к припаркованному около торгового центра «БМВ». Кит сделался совсем задумчивым и тихим – даже тогда, когда Широ шутливо распахнул перед ним дверь, он не сказал ни слова и только послушно опустился на сидение рядом с водителем.  
      Стены автомобиля отделили их от внешнего мира. Салон был таким новым и чистым, что единственный запах, который в нем присутствовал, был пронзительный запах дорогой кожи.   
      Кит все время смотрел перед собой – он бросил Широ короткий взгляд, только тогда, когда тот окликнул его.  
      Широ протянул ему аккуратно свернутый бумажный пакет.  
      – Прости, что ничего особенного… С днем рождения.  
      – Все равно спасибо.  
      Зарывшись в нутро бумажного пакета руками, Кит какое-то время перебирал его содержимое.  
      – Шмотки… – протянул он наконец немного разочарованно, – зачем…  
      – Хочу увидеть тебя в этом.  
      Кит молча кивнул. С его лица словно исчезло все выражение, ресницы были опущены, и Широ больше не видел его глаз.  
      – Наденешь их?  
      Вздрогнув, Кит посмотрел в упор на сидящего рядом с ним человека. Он был так близко, что Широ мог коснуться его плеча в любое мгновение. Но он не стал.  
      – Что, прямо здесь? – через пару мгновений глухо спросил Кит. Его правое запястье все еще скрывалось в бумажном пакете с одеждой.  
      Улыбнувшись, Широ отрицательно качнул головой.  
      – Нет, не здесь, – тихо сказал он.


	7. Chapter 7

      Этот мотель Широ заметил еще по дороге Полс Вэлли. Двухэтажное приземистое здание ничем не отличалось от сотни других американских мотелей, которые он успел перевидать за свою жизнь. Пару раз в командировках он даже останавливался в таких – правда, случалось это действительно редко и было для него скорей исключением, чем рутиной.  
      Вывеска с названием мотеля была громоздкой и безвкусной, а стены здания казались несколько обветшавшими, но обрамленная светодиодами табличка сообщала о том, что в мотеле все еще имелись свободные комнаты. Впрочем, было бы странно, если бы нет, невольно подумалось Широ. В такой-то глуши.  
      Особенно теплых чувств мотель у него не вызывал. Но и отторжения при его виде Широ не испытывал. Обыкновенный мотель, каких в Америке были тысячи. В таких, наверняка, потерял девственность не один подросток.  
      Не понимая, почему он вдруг подумал о  _подобном_ , Широ покачал головой. Он скользнул взглядом по застывшему на сидение рядом с водителем Киту, но тот даже не смотрел в его сторону, уставившись в окно. Из автомобильных динамиков, словно звуки из потустороннего мира, доносилась приглушенная музыка, и Кит то и дело барабанил пальцами по приборной панели в ее такт. За всю дорогу он не сказал ни слова.  
      О чем он думал – вот так, поджав губы и немного прищурив глаза? Между ними снова образовалось ощутимое напряжение, и теперь уже Широ больше не удавалось избавиться от него, сколько бы он ни пытался отвлечь Кита шутливыми замечаниями. В конце концов, Широ сдался и замолчал. Пару минут молчания им обоим бы тоже не повредило.  
      К его облегчению, женщина за стойкой администратора – пухлая блондинка средних лет – отнеслась к их появлению посреди выходного дня без каких-либо подозрений или возражений. Возможно, благодаря тому, что они оба обладали ярко выраженной азиатской внешностью, она приняла их за дальних родственников и вопросов никаких не задавала, только улыбалась – как почудилось Широ, по-настоящему радушно и искренне.   
      Не слишком раздумывая, больше по инерции, он вписал в бланк регистрации чужое имя и расплатился вперед наличными. Все время, пока он был занят оформлением номера, Кит с отсутствующим видом разглядывал стены холла, увешанные ковбойской атрибутикой, по всей видимости, предназначенной для привлечения туристов, и черно-белыми фотографиями дикого Запада. С женщиной за стойкой администратора он даже не поздоровался.  
      – Ваш мальчик в порядке? – с участием спросила она у Широ, когда тот закончил заполнять бланки.   
      – Он просто устал, – улыбнувшись, ответил Широ. Ощущение внутри оттого, что администратор отеля заметила их разницу в возрасте, было гадким, но сделать с этим он ничего не мог. Взяв ключ и поблагодарив женщину, он тронул Кита за плечо.  
      – Пойдем?  
      Кит подчинился, хоть и выражение его лица все еще было отчужденным и не более выразительным, чем у оживших мертвецов в низкопробных фильмах ужасов.   
      В маленьком, скудно обставленном номере затхло пахло старым ковролином. Запах был таким неприятным, что Широ первым делом подошел к окну и распахнул его. Вид, открывавшийся из окна, был самым что ни на есть сельским – только уборочного комбайна на горизонте не хватало.  
      – А вот и кукурузное поле, – пошутил Широ.  
      «Ну да, конечно», – осклабился в ответ Кит, но вслух ничего не сказал. Только покосился зачем-то на кровать, стоявшую посередине номера.  
      – Хочешь вздремнуть? – попытался истолковать его взгляд Широ, на что губы Кита дрогнули в слабой улыбке. Он помотал головой, а потом поднял бумажный пакет перед собой:  
      – Сейчас надену это…  
      – Хорошо, я подожду здесь.  
      Широ опустился на край кровати, которая неестественно спружинила в ответ. Каркас внутри матраса, похоже, был безнадежно испорчен и пережил, вероятно, уже тысячи половых актов.   
      Пытаясь отвлечься, Широ обшарил глазами номер. Помимо большой двуспальной кровати в центре, в нем имелась еще и вторая – куда менее широкая, чем первая. Все указывало на то, что комната изначально предназначалась для парочек, а вторая кровать добавлялась только в исключительных случаях.  
      Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Широ представил себе, как они остаются в этом номере на ночь. Конечно, ничего такого ни он, ни Кит не планировали, но все же… Когда-нибудь небо бы почернело и с кукурузного поля за окном пришла бы такая непроглядная темнота, что им бы пришлось включить свет. А потом – еще через несколько часов – погасить его. И в темноте, оставшейся после этого, Широ наконец бы осмелился прикоснуться к Киту. Поцеловать его, прижать к себе его теплое тело, раздеть, хотя бы частично…  
      Сглотнув, Широ обернулся на шорох и понял, что Кит стоит перед ним в дверном проеме, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
      – Я похож на канадского хипстера?  
      Он спросил это, слегка склонив голову набок, и Широ рассмеялся, только через секунду осознав, каким нервным вышел его смех. Во рту было до жжения сухо.  
      – Нет, ты… неотразим. Страшно красивый.  
      Кит стоял в дверном проеме, не двигаясь, словно позволяя Широ медленно осмотреть его со всех сторон. Подобранная одежда сидела на нем так хорошо, будто бы была создана именно для него и больше ни для кого другого. Темные джинсы немного обтягивали бедра и выставляли напоказ узкие лодыжки, а длинные рукава полосатого кардигана подчеркивали форму плеч и собирались крупными складками на запястьях.   
      – Я неотразим? – глухо переспросил Кит, словно не до конца понимая смысл услышанных слов. Он поморщился. – Говоришь так, будто я какая-нибудь девчонка…  
      – Ты не девчонка. И тем более не какая-нибудь. Ты очень привлекательный.  
      Кит молча повел плечами. В кардигане они больше не выглядели угловатыми или тощими, отчего этот жест показался Широ особенно милым. Он облизнул губы.  
      – Ты… надел все, что было в пакете?  
      В ответ Кит попытался изобразить усмешку.  
      – Я могу посмотреть?  
      Все еще не произнося ни слова, Кит неуклюже стянул с себя кардиган. Мягкая ткань опустилась на покрытый ковролином пол с тихим шорохом. За кардиганом последовала черная рубашка с короткими рукавами, после чего Кит, не колеблясь, расстегнул джинсы.  
      – Видишь?   
      Неспособный ничего ответить Широ только кивнул.  
      – Выглядит странно?   
      Спросив это, Кит плотно сжал губы. Он отвел взгляд в сторону – уперся глазами в стену, обклеенную обоями с цветочным узором. Обои явно были старыми и кое-где уже покрылись вызывающими отвращение пятнами, но Кит упорно уставился на них, будто бы пытался отыскать там какой-то известный только ему смысл.  
      Широ же не мог отвести взгляда от красной атласной ткани, которую он видел благодаря расстегнутой наполовину ширинке джинсов. Происходящее безо всяких сомнений больше смахивало на нелепый эротический сон, чем на реальность. Его затылок и задняя часть шеи потеплели, ладони были мокрыми, а член таким твердым, что это было почти больно.  
      – У меня странное тело, – внезапно отрешенно сказал Кит – Широ даже показалось, что тот обращался не к нему, а больше к самому себе. – Никому никогда не нравилось. И мне самому не нравится тоже.  
      – Но мне нравится твое тело, Кит.  
      – Да ну?  
      Кит усмехнулся одними губами. Глядя на него, Широ понимал, что это неприятие собственного тела не было наигранным: ни выражение лица Кита, ни его голос не говорили о притворстве, каким обычно стараются привлечь к себе внимание.   
      Может, его тело и было далеко от идеалов обыкновенного американского подростка, к тому же еще и выросшего в такой глуши, но Широ оно возбуждало настолько, что перед глазами плыло. Он не знал, замечал ли Кит его возбуждение – но даже если и замечал, уже было все равно.  
      Приглашающе проведя ладонью по ворсистому покрывалу рядом с собой, он осторожно попросил:  
      – Иди ко мне.   
      Кит смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза.  
      – Расслабься, я ничего такого не имею в виду… Просто хочу, чтобы ты сел рядом.  
       _Что он только нес?_  К удивлению Широ, Кит все же сдвинулся с места и, подойдя к постели, послушно опустился рядом. Его джинсы все еще были расстегнуты, а под тонкой тканью стрингов беспрепятственно угадывались очертания такого же твердого, как и у самого Широ, члена.  
      – Все хорошо?  
      – Все нормально. Не трогай.  
      Кит инстинктивно подался в сторону, когда Широ попытался погладить его голое плечо.  
      – Извини. Мне сложно себя контролировать, когда ты рядом.  
      Это было правдой, и Широ решил больше не скрывать этого. Да и в их длинных разговорах по вечерам они заходили намного дальше. Если подумать, они  _уже_  сделали друг с другом все, что только можно было сделать…   
      Широ снова вытянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Кита – тот больше не пытался отодвинуться, только мелко задрожал всем телом. Его дыхание стало чаще, а мышцы брюшного пресса заметно сокращались в такт ему. Проведя подушечками пальцев по руке Кита до самого запястья, Широ перешел на живот, а потом спустился ниже, к поясу джинсов.  
      – Я могу…  
      Стоило пальцам Широ коснуться красной атласной ткани, теплой от отвердевшей под ней плотью, как Кит конвульсивно сжался. Он не пытался отодвинуться, но его напряженные на всем теле мышцы говорили Широ о том, что ему следовало остановиться.  
      Он вытащил руку из джинсов Кита и положил ладонь на его колено.  
      – В чем дело? Мне прекратить?   
      Кит неопределенно помотал головой. Растрепанные пряди волос скрывали почти полностью его лицо.  
      – Так да или нет? Я не сделаю тебе больно.   
      Бледное предплечье Кита было покрыто пупырышками гусиной кожи. В рассеянном свете осеннего солнца, просачивающегося сквозь тюлевые занавески на окне, Широ отчетливо видел топорщившиеся над пупырышками светлые волоски. Он набрал в легкие воздух, а в следующее мгновение подался вперед.  
      Кит не отстранился и даже немного приоткрыл губы. Целуя его, Широ одной рукой нежно гладил его обтянутое джинсовой тканью колено, а другую – завел за его спину, чуть ниже поясницы.  
      – Я знаю, что ты девственник, – шептал он между поцелуями, – я знаю все про тебя, Кит… Ты сам рассказывал мне, помнишь? Я знаю, что и как тебе нравится…   
      Кит ничего не отвечал, только его губы каждый раз приоткрывались чуть больше, а тело будто бы расслабилось и обмякло. Его слюна еще хранила острый вкус сальсы, а рот внутри был приятно теплым и влажным.   
      Охватывая тело Кита руками, Широ чувствовал ту самую связь между ними, которую ощущал еще в Торонто. Теперь он знал, насколько сильно любил этого странного паренька из далекой оклахомской глуши. Он бы никогда не причинил ему боль и никогда не сделал бы ничего такого, чего не хотел бы сам Кит. Конечно, ему хотелось овладеть его податливым обнаженным телом как можно скорее, но это было не то, чего он желал в самую первую очередь. Куда больше ему хотелось близости – той настоящей, осязаемой интимности, которую не могли дать даже месяцы телефонных разговоров.  
      Оторвавшись от губ Кита, он аккуратно, но при этом достаточно сильно нажал на его плечи, заставив его опрокинуться на прогнувшийся под тяжестью их тел матрас.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Широ открыл глаза. Комната была полностью залита прохладным синеватым полумраком. Обстановка была незнакомой – до такой степени, что первые несколько секунд он ощутил страх, почти животный инстинктивный ужас, от которого на висках выступили капли холодного пота. Как он здесь очутился? Это место не было его квартирой в Торонто, за окном не расстилалось до боли знакомое Онтарио, а запахи были непривычными и резкими.  
      С трудом заставив себя пошевелиться, Широ понял, что он раздет. Голое тело воняло потом и липло к простыне, а одеяло казалось непомерно тяжелым, словно весило добрую тонну. В правой руке, как это часто бывало в последнее время, противно тянуло.  
      Пару раз перевернувшись с боку на бок, Широ кое-как нащупал рядом с собой выключатель ночника, и стоило слабой вспышке света рассеять заливавший комнату сумрак, осознание того, где он, тут же вернулось к нему. Он вспомнил увешанный нелепой ковбойской атрибутикой холл дешевого мотеля, гостеприимную улыбку женщины за стойкой администратора и ощущение пупырышек гусиной кожи на плече и животе Кита под его пальцами. Но они ведь…  
      Приподнявшись на локтях, Широ увидел, что Кит лежит рядом. В это же самое мгновение его накрыла вторая волна страха. Как и он сам, Кит почему-то был обнажен, его веки были плотно сомкнуты, а губы немного приоткрыты. Он выглядел так, будто спал, и его дыхание было спокойным и едва различимым, словно шум моросящего за окнами осеннего дождя.  
      Кит лежал на животе, правой рукой охватывая подушку, и чем дольше оцепеневший от испуга Широ смотрел на него, тем больше ему казалось, что в позе Кита было что-то ненатуральное, практически жуткое. Кит не шевелился и, несмотря на то, что он был погружен в глубокий сон, мышцы на его теле были отчетливо напряжены, а волосы хаотично разметались по подушке. Худое запястье сжимающей подушку руки алело отпечатком кольца чьих-то пальцев.  
      Что это было – очередной провал? Как завороженный, глядя на неподвижного Кита в постели рядом, Широ силился вызвать в своей памяти последние события. Они сняли номер, Кит надел на себя подаренную одежду, потом снял ее часть, потом… Они целовались – это Широ еще помнил, пусть и смутно. Но после поцелуев его словно выбросило из реальности, всего-то на пару секунд, и когда он вернулся, в комнате уже было темно. Сколько времени прошло? И почему они лежали в постели рядом друг с другом?  
      Распахнутое им до этого окно, предположительно, захлопнуло ветром, и в комнате тяжело пахло сном и старым ковролином. От этого запаха тревога внутри Широ только усиливалась. Он заставил себя выбраться из постели и подобрать небрежно раскиданную по полу одежду.  
      То, что их одежда была разбросана по полу, вызывало у него одновременно и усмешку, и недоумение. Он снова бросил короткий взгляд на лежащего на кровати Кита и тут же поспешно отвернулся. От хлынувших в голову предположений его в который раз окатило волной ужаса. Он вызвал в памяти ощущение теплых мягких губ Кита, его учащенное дыхание, сокращающиеся мышцы его живота…  
      «Я никогда бы не сделал этого, – подумал он, судорожно натягивая на себя изрядно измятую рубашку. – Не сделал ему больно. Не причинил бы ему вред.»  
      Кит на постели все еще был неподвижным. И чем больше Широ смотрел на него, тем больше он чувствовал, что не может быть уверен ни в чем. Уверенность покидала его тело наравне с силами – он ощущал себя растерянным, уставшим и абсолютно беспомощным.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Он не помнил, как добрался до аэропорта. На этот раз дело было не в провалах в памяти, а в том, что вся дорога от Полс Вэлли до Оклахома-сити слилась в его сознании в одно размытое серое пятно. Тело было вялым и тяжелым, и пару раз ему даже казалось, что он начинает засыпать прямо посередине автомагистрали.  
      Прибыв в аэропорт, он понял, что пропустил последний вечерний рейс в Торонто. Оставалось только ждать утра.  
      Просторное здание опустело, за окнами уже давно было темно, и последние магазины закрывали свои двери, а Широ все еще слонялся от одного зала ожидания к другому. Кит, неподвижно лежащий на кровати в номере, стоял у него перед глазами, словно кто-то выжег эту картину на его сетчатке. Широ видел его голые худые плечи, темные волосы и длинные пальцы, стискивающие подушку. Действительно ли он спал? И что если…  
      Несколько раз Широ пытался представить себе, что они переспали друг с другом. По обоюдному согласию, конечно. Он разделся и полностью раздел Кита, а потом долго ласкал его руками и языком, пока наконец не вошел в его тело. Перед тем, как кончить, Кит издал приглушенный стон – совсем как он делал всегда, когда они занимались этим друг с другом по телефону.  
      Эти мысли были заманчивыми, но мозг Широ по какой-то причине категорически отказывался принимать их. Ведь в таком случае, они бы наверняка проснулись в объятиях друг друга, Кит не казался бы таким напряженным, а на его запястье не было бы этого кошмарного алого пятна. Это пятно было таким, словно кто-то долго и невероятно сильно стискивал запястья Кита, прижимая его к кровати.  
      Но что произошло тогда? То, что Широ не знал ответа на этот вопрос, сводило его с ума. От паники его даже немного лихорадило, а под мышками время от времени выступали крупные капли пота. Слоняясь без дела по залам ожидания, он купил около пяти небольших бутылок минеральной воды в автоматах для продажи прохладительных напитков и выпил их до дна.  
      В одиннадцать вечера он ощутил слабое чувство голода и купил в одной из забегаловок огромный бургер, но съел его только наполовину, выбросив остаток в урну. От тяжелого вкуса, характерного для говяжьего мяса, его затошнило.  
      В двенадцать часов Широ наконец покинул здание аэропорта и вернулся к припаркованному недалеко «БМВ». Высоко в оклахомском небе тускло мерцали звезды, воздух был холодным, а вокруг было настолько тихо, что казалось, все звуки умирали на корню, даже не успев достигнуть барабанных перепонок.  
      Скорчившись на заднем сидении снятого на прокат автомобиля, Широ никак не мог расслабиться и погрузиться в сон. Он вытащил из кармана мобильный телефон и долго смотрел на его дисплей, но потом все-таки отложил его в сторону, закрыл глаза и стал думать об обнаженном теле Кита в его руках. Но, как ни странно, к нему не приходили ни знакомое томление, ни обыкновенное возбуждение, вместо этого ему вдруг стало настолько противно, что его почти вывернуло наизнанку.  
      «Я не мог изнасиловать его. Ни за что в жизни… Я не способен на такое, – думал Широ, уставившись невидящим взглядом в темноту, – даже во время провалов в памяти я держу себя в руках. Я люблю его и никогда не причинил бы ему боль…»  
      Он повторял это про себя какое-то время, словно буддистскую мантру, пока его воспаленные от усталости глаза не закрылись и он не провалился в короткий, наполненный духотой сон.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Широ выбросило обратно в реальность, словно на гребне волны. Он выдохнул и, открыв глаза, растерянно уставился перед собой. В машине все еще было темно, а тело затекло до боли.  
      Он снова вспотел. Его рубашка вымокла насквозь, а весь салон дорогого автомобиля пропитался резким запахом потом. Несколько секунд Широ казалось, что он разучился дышать – его дыхание было учащенным, судорожным и прерывистым.  
      Он видел сон… В голове все еще были обрывки этого сна – странные и смутные, будто клочки рассеивающегося тумана – но с каждым мгновением, с каждым ударом его бешено колотящегося сердца Широ чувствовал, что то, что он видел, не было никаким сном. Скорей, это были его воспоминания.  
      Он рывком принял сидячее положение на сидение. Его член уже начинал обмякать, хотя все еще хранил некоторую твердость, а внутренняя поверхность его джинсов была мокрой и скользкой. От мысли о том, что это была его собственная сперма, тошнота поднялась со дна желудка и заполнила всю полость рта горьким вкусом.  
      Выбравшись из машины и рухнув на колени прямо на пыльную землю, Широ вытошнил из себя непереваренные остатки бургера. Они расползались в дорожной пыли, словно извивающиеся черви, отчего его стошнило еще несколько раз – белесым и едким желудочным соком.  
      Теперь он помнил – пусть и немногое, пусть и воспоминания все еще были жалкими обрывками, но он помнил.  
      Тело Кита во сне не было расслабленным, как во время их поцелуев, оно было зажатым, одеревеневшим и его суставы отказывались сгибаться так, как хотелось Широ. Поэтому он насильно сгибал их, грубо выкручивал худые руки и прижимал запястья к постели, стискивая их в кольце пальцев. Он помнил, как методично вбивался внутрь этого напряженного и оцепеневшего тела, причиняя боль и Киту, и самому себе.   
      В первый раз он кончил обильно и очень быстро – настолько быстро, что его даже охватило разочарование, перешедшее в раздражение. Стоя на коленях дорожной пыли, Широ отчетливо вспомнил это чувство. И то, что ему хотелось еще.   
      Второй раз он вошел в Кита совсем по-другому: тот лежал на спине, и Широ мог видеть его лицо, что распалило его только еще в несколько раз сильнее. Ему казалось, что он недостаточно глубоко, что Кит, смотревший на него широко раскрытыми пустыми глазами, совсем не чувствует его, поэтому он резко приподнял ноги Кита и вошел еще глубже. Настолько глубоко, что у него в голове даже на мгновение все помутилось…  
      Обрывки постепенно складывались в голове Широ в полную картину, его все еще била дрожь, а желудок сжимался в казавшихся бесконечными спазмах.  
      Конечно, он был виноват во всем. Он и никто другой. Оправданий не было. Он был болен. Как бы сказала Аллура, думал Широ, вытирая рот рукавом рубашки, он был болен, но отказывался принимать свои таблетки. Подобные вещи никогда не заканчивались хорошо.   
      И ему бы давно было пора понять это.


	8. Chapter 8

      В Торонто Широ встретил дождь и характерный для дождливого осеннего воскресенья запах сырости. Весь город, словно сговорившись, оделся в разноцветные дождевики, а небо было темным, отчего даже в три часа после полудня, когда вылетевший из Оклахома-Сити рано утром «Боинг» коснулся размокшего асфальта, казалось, будто бы уже наступил вечер.   
      Дождь все лил и лил, и куртка Широ из плотной, грубой, как кусок парусины, ткани, промокла насквозь. Вместе с влагой сквозь его кожу проник холод – настолько беспощадный, что, пока он добрался до дома, его тело промерзло до самых костей.  
      Уже оказавшись в собственной, слабо освещенной прихожей, Широ понял, что с него льет в три ручья. Пройдя в ванную, он поспешно снял с себя всю одежду и, аккуратно свернув ее, засунул в полиэтиленовый пакет, а потом незамедлительно принял горячий душ.  
      Все это – как и путь из Оклахомы обратно в Торонто – он проделал не задумываясь и полностью автоматически, будто настроенный на совершение определенных операций робот. В салоне самолета у него еще кружилась голова, его несколько раз вырвало темно-бурой жидкостью, по запаху, как и по цвету, ничем не отличавшейся от выпитого им перед отлетом фильтрового кофе, а правая рука совсем онемела, но все это он ощущал только наполовину, будто бы происходящее касалось не его, а какого-то другого, малознакомого ему человека.  
      «Кто этот человек? – отрешенно удивлялся про себя Широ, тщательно растирая тело жесткой губкой под струями горячей воды, – насколько хорошо я знаю его? Да и знаю ли вообще? Откуда он только взялся?»   
      Впрочем, одно Широ знал наверняка: этот похожий на него незнакомец был способен на все, что угодно. На насилие и любые мерзости. Он мог разрушить и уничтожить все, что бы ему ни захотелось, за пару мгновений. Так, как он сделал это с Китом…  
      Часть воспоминаний о том, что произошло в номере мотеля, все еще не хотела возвращаться к Широ, тогда как другие отрывки наоборот были такими четкими и ясными, будто все случилось буквально секунду назад. И сколько бы Широ ни пытался, он не мог вспомнить о том, как их объятия и его страстные, но в то же время нежные поцелуи могли перейти в изнасилование или какой-либо другой эквивалент того, что он видел во сне.   
      Но, как бы то ни было, это случилось. Широ помнил, как стоял в тесной, не слишком чистой ванной номера. Под босыми ногами холодный пол, а во всем теле тяжесть от сотрясшего его только что необыкновенно сильного оргазма. На уже начавшем обмякать члене остатки спермы, под мышками липко от пота, а сердце колотится так, что в висках стучит кровь.  
      Что он делал в этот момент в ванной? Широ отдал бы очень многое только за ответ на этот вопрос. Но причины и следствия в его памяти отказывались состыковываться друг с другом. Следующее, что он помнил, была новая волна возбуждения. У него эрекция, да такая сильная, что перед глазами от неутолимой жажды плывут разноцветные пятна. Он снова в комнате, стоит у кровати, на которой лежит Кит.  
      В воспоминании Кит не двигается. Может, даже и не дышит совсем… Нет, все-таки дышит. Широ чувствует это, потому что, опустившись на кровать, прижимается к нему сзади. Кит тоже весь мокрый от пота, его худая грудь едва заметно вздымается, а округлые бледные ягодицы страшно холодные. Широ молча гладит их, но Кит все еще не шевелится и, только когда чужие пальцы с нажимом проникают внутрь, коротко сжимается и выдыхает:  
      – _Еще раз_?  
      После этого тихого, почти охрипшего «еще раз» Широ мог бы остановиться. Но он не остановился, а сделал то, что сделал, снова. Второй оргазм он уже не помнил, не помнил, было ли ему хорошо или плохо настолько, что его выворачивало наизнанку. Хорошо бы, если последнее…  
      Погрузившись в обрывки воспоминаний и стараясь разобрать их и выстроить в более-менее приемлемом порядке, который бы мог помочь ему найти объяснение происшедшему, Широ забыл о времени. От длительного пребывания под душем кожа на подушечках пальцев загрубела, а икры затекли. Наверное, он простоял под водой действительно очень долго. Под конец все мысли из головы попросту исчезли, оставив за собой глухую пустоту.  
      Впрочем, так было лучше. Того, что он сделал, было не изменить, сколько ни размышляй об этом. Выбравшись из ванной, Широ потянулся за полотенцем и замер, когда случайно встретился взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале, висевшем на стене.   
      Его вытянутая рука снова повисла вдоль тела. На негнущихся ногах Широ сделал несколько шагов вперед, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо, смотревшее на него из зеркального отражения.  
      Это был он и не он одновременно. Его глаза были тусклыми, а лицо похожим на лицо человека, которого лишили чего-то необходимого,  _жизненно важного_  и теперь силы постепенно вытекали из его тела. Он наконец выглядел на свой возраст. Ни годом меньше, а, может даже, и лет на пять старше.   
      Он слабо усмехнулся. Усмешка получилась кривой и равнодушной, а мимические морщины вокруг глаз, вызванные сокращением мышц, показались ему настолько резкими, будто бы кто-то со всей силы вдавил их в его кожу. Содрогнувшись, Широ прижался лбом к прохладной поверхности зеркала.  
      Он знал, что больше никогда не увидит Кита. Даже не знал – скорее чувствовал всем телом. Оно куда больше, чем его сознание, знало, что все закончилось.   
      Но даже ощущая это, Широ понимал, что все еще любит Кита. Он любил в нем все: от его растрепанных волос и идиотских свитшотов до запястий и кончиков пальцев на ногах. Быть может, теперь, после их встречи он даже любил его еще больше, чем раньше.  
      «Именно поэтому, – решил он, оторвав лоб от зеркала, – я не имею никакого права больше видеть его. И даже если стечение обстоятельств или что-либо другое вдруг сведет нас вместе снова, я должен всеми возможными путями воспрепятствовать нашему сближению. Это меньшее, что я вообще могу сделать».  
  
  
  
  
  
      Проснувшись в понедельник со странным ощущением того, что он не спал вообще ни минуты, Широ позвонил в офис и сообщил Аллуре, снявшей трубку сразу после первого гудка, что он, наверное, останется на пару дней дома.  
      – Я болен, – извиняющимся голосом пояснил он в трубку, – простуда или что-то вроде того. Прости меня.  
      –  _Болен_? – эхом отозвалась Аллура. Больше она ничего не сказала – ни «скорейшего выздоровления», ни того, насколько это необычно, что он, не взявший больничный ни разу за целый год, неожиданно свалился с «простудой».   
      Когда Аллура повесила трубку, Широ задернул шторы в гостиной и лег на диван. Он не чувствовал ни голода, ни жажды, не был даже уставшим или сонным. Мысли в его голове – или точнее смутные образы, так или иначе связанные с Китом и дешевым придорожным мотелем в Оклахоме – беспорядочно роились и наслаивались друг на друга, словно набегающие на берег волны. На какое-то время он позволил себе полностью погрузиться в них, а когда снова вернулся в реальность, понял, что мобильник, лежащий рядом с его ладонью, отчаянно вибрирует. Вероятно, Аллура вспомнила о чем-то важном…  
      Взяв телефон в руки, Широ поднес его к лицу и практически в то же самое мгновение уронил обратно на диван. На дисплее отражалось лицо Кита. Широ любил эту фотографию: на ней уголки губ Кита робко стремились вверх, а немного прищуренные темные глаза отражали неуверенную улыбку. И пусть это было заметно не сразу и уж точно не каждому, но на этом снимке Кит улыбался – смущенно и так естественно, как он делал это часто во время их телефонных разговоров.  
      И теперь он снова звонил ему. И, надо сказать, был довольно настойчивым – положив телефон рядом с собой, в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица, Широ прислушивался к его вибрации. Что Кит, собственно, хотел от него услышать? Объяснений? Просьбы о прощении? Или же…  
      После пяти-шести звонков мобильник наконец умолк. Примерно на несколько часов – потом все повторилось снова.  
      Чтобы отвлечься, Широ оставил телефон дома, вышел на улицу и около получаса бродил по окрестностям. Он надеялся, что движение поможет ему прийти к важному для него решению, но этого не произошло. Более того, последние связные мысли напрочь исчезли из его головы: он просто двигался вперед, передвигал ноги и это было всем, на что он был способен.  
      До того, как вернуться домой, Широ купил в небольшой лавочке, продающей исключительно биологически чистые продукты, тофу, грибов и листья салата.   
      Так он питался и убивал время около пяти дней. Что бы он ни ел, у пищи отсутствовал ярко выраженный вкус, и Широ не был уверен, было ли причиной этому его подавленное апатичное состояние, либо же сами продукты из лавочки. Но он продолжал, на автомате выполняя все, необходимое для поддержания нормальной жизнедеятельности: спал, ел, выпивал несколько литров воды в день, принимал душ и бегал в парке неподалеку. Но, несмотря на здоровую пищу, долгий сон и физические упражнения, его тело было вялым и каждый раз, двигаясь, Широ чувствовал, что его мышцы свисают с костей, словно куски сдутой резины.  
      Кит неизменно набирал его номер несколько раз в день, кроме того, он писал ему смс и оставлял голосовые сообщения. Разумеется, Широ не прочитал и не прослушал ни одно из них – они просто шли бесконечным потоком, так что он уже на второй день перестал замечать их. Стоило ему подумать о неподвижно лежащем на кровати в номере Ките, ему чудилось, что его начинает затягивать в какую-то темную трясину. Широ был почти уверен, что эта трясина очень близко, может быть, внутри него самого. Он боялся сделать неправильное движение – даже один шаг и тот мог оказаться роковым.  
      Лучше было оставить все так, как есть. Кит должен был забыть о нем, вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, как можно скорее.  
  
  
  
  
      По окончанию недели – Широ не знал точно, в пятницу или в субботу – на пороге его квартиры внезапно появилась Аллура. Она была в легком осеннем плаще, а у нее в руках был пакет с парой апельсинов и экзотических фруктов, названия которых Широ никак не мог вспомнить, сколько бы ни старался.  
      Аллура выглядела еще красивее и ухоженней, чем обычно. Ее длинные, немного намокшие от дождя волосы казались почти серебряными. Она коротко поздоровалась и, бегло осмотрев прихожую, сняла с себя плащ и повесила его на крючок рядом с крутками Широ.  
      – Ты ведь не болел эту неделю, да? – тихо спросила она, пройдя в гостиную. – С медицинской точки зрения…  
      Широ молча взял у нее из рук пакет с фруктами.  
      – Спасибо.  
      Аллура кивнула и опустилась на диван. Совсем как в прихожей, она окинула комнату быстрым взглядом – так, будто бы искала в ней улики его пошатнувшегося психического здоровья. Но она могла искать сколько угодно и ничего бы не нашла. Гостиная была чисто прибранной и хорошо проветренной. И хотя температура в комнате, как и во всей квартире, была чуть ниже нормальной, из-за надетого на Аллуре толстого пуловера заметить это было практически невозможно.  
      Но что-то она все равно заметила. Будто бы уловила витающий в воздухе запах смерти. Самому Широ квартира уже давно напоминал просторный, обставленный современной техникой и шикарной мебелью склеп.  
      Он хотел отнести пакет с фруктами на кухню, но замер, почувствовав на спине пристальный взгляд.  
      Глаза Аллуры, устремленные на него, были кристально-прозрачными. В них было столько внутренней силы, что Широ, невольно ощутив это, оставил пакет с апельсинами на полу и опустился на диван рядом с гостьей.  
      Несколько минут они сидели молча, потом Аллура осторожно взяла его правую руку в свою. Она некоторое время внимательно ощупывала ее, будто опытный ортопед, а потом, немного наклонив голову в сторону, сказала:  
      – Что-то с ней не так.  
      – Я знаю.  
      Аллура испустила тихий вздох.  
      – Ты вообще был у врача?  
      – Нет.  
      Это было странно: всего через неделю после всего того, что произошло между ним и Китом, ощущать прикосновения другого человека, но Широ не отодвинулся и не попросил Аллуру не прикасаться к нему. Он только сидел неподвижно и смотрел в ее блекло-голубые глаза, содрогаясь внутри от того, что не заслуживал ни ее любви, ни даже дружеского расположения.  
  
  
  
  
  
      – Что-то произошло.  
      Они переместились из гостиной на кухню и пили там свежесваренный кофе. Подняв голову, Широ внимательно посмотрел в глаза своей собеседнице, и та повторила – не вопросительно, а совершенно точно утвердительно, не терпящим возражений тоном:  
      – Что-то произошло.  
      – Да… Много всего.  
      – Тогда, может быть, сейчас самое время рассказать мне об этом?  
      Широ безрадостно усмехнулся. Кофе, сваренный Аллурой, был ароматным и мягким, но его вкус напомнил ему о том стаканчике фильтрового кофе, который он выпил перед отлетом из Оклахомы. Резко отставив чашку в сторону, он признался:  
      – Я влюбился в семнадцатилетнего парня…  
      – Ты, прости,  _что_?  
      –…из Оклахомы. С которым я познакомился в интернете.  
      Теперь чашку отставила Аллура. Сцепив тонкие гладкие пальцы друг с другом, она пытливо смотрела Широ в лицо. Тот нехотя продолжил:  
      – Мы встретились на прошлых выходных.  
      – Вы встретились?!  
      – Да.  
      На мгновение прозрачные глаза Аллуры потемнели. Так, как темнеет бывает светлое небо перед летней грозой. Протянув руку через стол, она решительно сжала запястье Широ. Ее пальцы были намного сильнее, чем могло бы показаться.  
      – Мы гуляли по торговому центру, пообедали, а потом сняли номер в мотеле.  
      – Звучит как удавшееся свидание.  
      – Не говори так.  
      Аллура нахмурилась, а Широ продолжил, хоть и выдавливать из себя слова было невероятно трудно. Его язык ворочался так медленно, будто он набрал в рот жидкого клея.  
      – Наверное, у меня не все в порядке с головой, потому что я ничего не помню. С того момента, как мы оказались в номере.  
      – Но у вас был секс?  
      – Вероятно. По крайней мере, у меня.  
      – Я ничего не понимаю…  
      Широ и сам не понимал ничего. Он чувствовал, насколько неразборчиво и спутанно звучит его рассказ для Аллуры, но объяснить что-то еще был не в состоянии. От мысли о том, что он подверг Кита сексуальному насилию, выпитый кофе вместе с желудочным соком подступал к горлу. Разумеется, он не мог сказать об этом вслух. Ни перед Аллурой, ни перед кем-либо другим.  
      Поэтому он молчал, чувствуя, что сфокусировать взгляд становится все сложнее. То, что происходило с ним до знакомством с Китом, возвращалось с новой силой. Предметы вокруг казались либо далекими, либо и вовсе ненастоящими, и Широ боролся с этим изо всех сил, пока изящные и сильные, будто выточенные из дорогого металла, руки не обвили его сзади. Руки, которые хоть и не смогли бы и вылечить его, но, по крайней мере, были настоящими и осязаемыми.   
      Они были теплыми, и были живыми, и Широ позволил им обнимать себя до тех пор, пока жуткая темная трясина, распахнувшаяся у него внутри, не затянулась, а к предметам раз за разом не возвратились их былые очертания.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Аллура говорила очень много и быстро. Иногда взволнованно, иногда несколько успокоившись – в какой-то момент Широ перестал различать смысл ее слов. Но он продолжал смотреть на нее, смотреть ей в глаза, потому что знал, что она хотела помочь и был благодарен ей за это.  
      Перед уходом Аллура пообещала вернуться после обеда на следующий день. С таблетками, твердо добавила она, и Широ только и оставалось, что послушно кивнуть. Он не представлял, где Аллура собиралась раздобыть сильнодействующее психотропное средство без рецепта от врача в выходной день, но старался особо не размышлять об этом. Роли это никакой не играло.  
      Когда Аллура ушла, он снова задернул шторы в гостиной, отчего комната мгновенно погрузилась в полутьму. На часах было около шести вечера.  
      Их чашки с недопитым кофе все еще сиротливо стояли на столе. При взгляде на них Широ охватила такая сильная тоска, что он практически оцепенел – неподвижно замер на месте, одной рукой придерживаясь за дверной косяк и уставившись на кухонный стол.   
      Из этого состояния его вывел звонок в дверь. Такой неожиданный и пронзительный, что Широ даже вздрогнул, будто его – застывшего на месте и погруженного в собственные мысли – кто-то взял и окатил ледяной водой.  
      Он пошевелился, разминая затекшие от долгого стояния мышцы, и поплелся к двери. Скорей, всего Аллура, забывшая что-то.  
      Но это оказалась вовсе не она. Вместо ее хрупкой фигурки в симпатичном осеннем плаще на лестничной площадке возник высокий и худой парень в анораке ярко-синего цвета. Широ не знал его и никогда не видел его в доме до этого, поэтому мысль о том, что это мог быть кто-нибудь из соседей, забывших ключ от подъезда, отмел почти сразу. Остановившись в нескольких шагах от стоящего на пороге хозяина квартиры, парень быстрым движением откинул назад капюшон анорака, и Широ увидел его красивый открытый лоб, мокрые от дождя каштановые волосы и смуглую, цвета корицы кожу.  
      У него перехватило дыхание. Лампочка под потолком лестничной клетки была тусклой, но даже ее света хватило, чтобы Широ мог понять, что видит перед собой донельзя реалистичную галлюцинацию. А потом галлюцинация заговорила:  
      –  _В чем дело_? Делаешь вид, что не узнаешь меня?  
      Сглотнув, Широ инстинктивно сделал несколько шагов назад. Он понимал, что это было невозможно и был готов к тому, что его истерзанное за последние дни сознание могло издеваться над ним таким ужасным образом, но, в то же время, могла ли галлюцинация быть настолько реалистичной?   
      От Лэнса исходил слабый запах дождя. Он выглядел озябшим, уставшим и был, судя по тому, что его полукруглые идеальные брови сходились у переносицы, отчаявшимся и разозленным.  
      Когда ему надоело стоять на пороге, он сделал решительный шаг в сторону Широ, и тот, скорее от шока, чем с гостеприимными намерениями, отшатнулся в сторону, пропуская парня в квартиру.  
      – Лэнс…  
      – Все-таки вспомнил?  
      Теперь они стояли друг напротив друга в небольшой прихожей, и Лэнс казался еще более рассерженным, чем до этого, а дождевая вода стекала с него ручьями.  
      Первый шок прошел, и Широ почувствовал, что наконец способен составить более или менее осмысленное сложное предложение. Он выпрямился и с интересом посмотрел на Лэнса. Что только могло привести его сюда и, что было еще более странным, откуда он мог взять его адрес?  
      Спрашивать напролом было глупо, поэтому, коротко оглядев Лэнса, Широ спокойно осведомился:  
      – Может разденешься для начала?  
      – Ты серьезно?! Джинсы тоже снимать?!  
      Холодно усмехнувшись, Широ посмотрел на стоящего перед ним парня сверху вниз.  
      – Нет, твоей мокрой куртки для начала хватит.  
      Лэнс яростно стянул с себя куртку и безапелляционно впихнул ее в руки Широ. И этот парень был ровесником Кита? Он вел себя, как четырнадцатилетний ребенок.   
      Повесив анорак на крючок – туда, где не больше часа назад висел плащ Аллуры, Широ жестом указал Лэнсу в сторону гостиной.  
      – Может, чего-нибудь выпить?  
      – Мне семнадцать, тупица.  
      – Тогда лимонад? Или, может, немного травки?  
      Сощурив глаза, Лэнс пару мгновений раздраженно смотрел Широ в лицо, а потом, неодобрительно качнув головой, направился к дивану в гостиной.   
      Он опустился на него прямо в вымокших от дождя и грязных джинсах. Хорошо хоть разуться, прежде чем зашел в комнату, додумался.  
      Широ прошел на кухню и, налив в стаканы биологически чистого черничного сока, купленного в лавке рядом с домом, вернулся к своему гостю. Лэнс покосился на свой стакан, но даже и не притронулся к нему, а только констатировал презрительно:  
      – Ты заботливый, просто слов нет. Но я с тобой все равно спать не буду.  
      Сделав глоток черничного сока, Широ поднял брови:  
      – С чего ты решил, что я хочу с тобой переспать?  
      – Даже не знаю… Это ты мне скажи. С чего тебе было спать с Китом?  
      Широ болезненно поморщился. Вживую Лэнс был еще в несколько раз энергичнее и наглее, чем на дисплее телефона. Представить себе, что этот надоедливый, совершенно не следящий за языком тинэйджер был лучшим другом Кита было более, чем сложно. Хотя, если подумать, настоящей дружбой их отношения назвать тоже было нельзя.  
      Широ понимал, что тогда, еще перед их встречей, Кит сознательно сделал выбор в его пользу, да и он часто слышал от Кита, что тот не испытывает никаких романтических чувств к Лэнсу, но все равно, оставшись с ним с глазу на глаз, Широ ощущал, как невыносимое чувство ревности разъедает его изнутри. Лэнс был ухоженным и смазливым, хотя и единственное желание, которое он вызывал у самого Широ, была необходимость выставить его за дверь. Там он мог язвить и разбрасываться своими беспочвенными обвинениями, сколько ему хотелось.   
      Но именно этого Широ как раз сделать не мог. Тогда бы он вряд ли узнал, что именно заставило Лэнса проделать подобный путь в одиночку. Хотя некоторое, не слишком хорошее предчувствие у него уже было.  
      – Послушай, – мягко обратился он к Лэнсу, бесцеремонно уставившемуся ему в лицо, – я правда не понимаю, что происходит. Я был бы тебе очень благодарен, если бы ты объяснил мне хотя бы в общих чертах, что…  
      – Хватит разыгрывать тут невиновного!  
      Сцепив пальцы в замок, Лэнс продолжал мрачно смотреть Широ в глаза. Все-таки они с Китом были лучшими друзьями и теперь было просто невозможно не заметить, насколько похожей была их мимика.  
      Широ сделал глубокий вздох.  
      – В чем я провинился?  
      – Я видел вас, – расцепив пальцы, Лэнс прижал их к своим коленям. Все его тело дрожало от еле сдерживаемой злости, – в торговом центре в Полс Вэлли… На прошлой неделе!   
      – Хорошо. И что дальше?  
      Растерянный, Лэнс уставился на Широ, немного приоткрыв рот. Было очевидно, что он ожидал совершенно другой реакции.  
      Широ же, услышав его обвинение, ощутил, как напряжение, сковавшее мышцы, покидает его тело. Теперь он мог быть уверен, что Лэнс вряд ли знал о том, что случилось… Если бы Кит рассказал ему о происшедшем, все бы уж точно было по-другому.  
      Незаметно выдохнув, Широ сделал еще один глоток черничного сока, а Лэнс, будто опомнившись, резко осведомился:  
      – Что ты делал в Оклахоме?!  
      – Разве не очевидно? Встречался с Китом.  
      – Что ты с ним сделал?  
      Нахмурившись, Широ обвел пальцем край стакана. Он все еще чувствовал, что Лэнс не знал о том, что произошло на самом деле, но, предположительно, строил свои догадки, которые – как понимал Широ – были до опасного близки к правде.  
      Но не успел он сказать и слова в свое оправдание, как Лэнс продолжил. Он был взволнован, явно на пике эмоционального и физического напряжения, поэтому и вскочил со своего места и встал перед все еще сидящим на диване Широ. Его худые плечи подрагивали, а голубые глаза, напоминавшие о глазах Аллуры, были широко раскрыты.  
      – Кит не выходит из своей комнаты! Уже больше пяти дней… Не разговаривает ни с кем. Даже со мной… Но я видел, как он набирал твой чертов номер! Что бы ты с ним ни сделал, я…  
      Лэнс запнулся, когда Широ, поддавшись неясному импульсу, зародившему у него внутри, внезапно поднялся с дивана. Теперь, когда они стояли так близко, друг напротив друга, Лэнс наверняка отчетливо осознавал, насколько Широ выше и сильнее его.  
      – Ты что? – спокойно спросил Широ. Было пора уже заканчивать с этим театром.  
      – Заставлю тебя ответить за это.  
      Выплюнув это, Лэнс триумфально расправил плечи. Его губы все еще дрожали, но светлые, как капли воды, глаза блестели и в них была боль и решимость, которую Широ не видел до этого.   
      Ему было ясно, что Лэнс был влюблен в Кита, но эта любовь в корне отличалась от его собственных чувств. Она была чище и естественней, не замутненной ничем, в том числе и темными порывами искалеченной психики. Одно только осознание этого сводило Широ с ума. Он усмехнулся Лэнсу в лицо.  
      – Делай, что хочешь.  
      –  _Ты_ …  
      Лэнс подался вперед, и вместе с этим Широ отчетливо ощутил сырой запах дождя, влажной кожи и мятной жвачки. И если в его голове и был какой-то предохранитель, он перегорел в эту самую минуту.  
      Стиснув предплечье Лэнса, Широ сильным отработанным движением заломил его руку за спину. Почти физически чувствуя пульсацию чужой боли, Широ продолжал по инерции выкручивать руку Лэнса до тех пор, пока изогнувшееся в судороге тело того не ослабло и он не рухнул на колени.   
      И тогда, наклонившись к нему, Широ прошептал, прижав губы к холодной и мокрой мочке его уха:  
      – Мне не за что отвечать, потому что я ничего сделал. Я люблю Кита и никогда бы не причинил ему вред. Запомни это, а потом убирайся отсюда. Проваливай из моей квартиры.  
      Лэнс только сдавленно всхлипнул. Он скорчился на полу, все еще вздрагивая от испытанной боли, словно раненное животное.   
      Но его беспомощная фигура не вызывала у Широ никакой жалости. Единственное, что он чувствовал в этот момент, стоя и глядя на вздрагивающего на полу перед ним Лэнса, было опустошение. И это однозначное, не терпящее каких-либо оговорок, не обладающее никакими противоречивыми оттенками чувство показалось ему вдруг странно приятным и успокаивающим.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Широ закончил сборы довольно быстро. В большую потрепанную спортивную сумку, которая нашлась в подвале, он побросал несколько теплых шерстяных свитеров, карманный фонарик, пачку крекеров, палатку для кемпинга и спальный мешок. Потом, подумав, добавил пару бутылок минеральной воды.  
      Когда он покидал холодную и показавшуюся ему совсем необитаемой квартиру, на улице уже окончательно стемнело, а дождь почти утих. Под ногами без перерывов хлюпало, с деревьев текло, но Широ не обращал на это никакого внимания, вдыхая в легкие свежий и влажный воздух.  
      Он покинул город на снятом на прокат и оплаченном на неделю вперед видавшем виды «бьюике» – не колеблясь и безо всяких сожалений, так же, как и покинул квартиру. Не придерживаясь никакого определенного маршрута, он наугад взял путь по хайвэю на север, прочь от раскинувшегося на берегу Онтарио Торонто по направлению к горам и национальным паркам, в которых ему пришлось побывать, когда он был еще ребенком.  
      Сжимая руль, Широ думал о красивом лице Лэнса, искаженном болью. Несмотря на пришедшее с чувством опустошения равнодушие, он все еще ощущал слабую ревность и зависть от того, что этот нелепый, вызывающий у него бесконечное раздражение парень был настолько близок Киту. Как бы он ни хотел, он бы никогда не смог иметь того, что было у Лэнса.  
      Но после четырех часов беспрерывной езды притупились даже эти чувства. Усталости он не ощущал, но мотор «бьюика» начал издавать странные звуки, а небо на Востоке постепенно светлело. Ровно к рассвету Широ очутился у Ниссипинга, где заглушил мотор и вышел наружу, впитывая в затекшее от езды тело продирающий до костей утренний холод.  
      Широ попытался представить свою собственную квартиру, которая теперь находилась в сотнях километров от него. Она была темной и застывшей, как неподвижная гладь лежащего перед ним озера. Сейчас в ней не было никого, но через какое-то время – Широ был уверен в этом – ее наполнят незнакомые люди. Они будут осматривать все комнаты, прикасаться к его личным вещам, искать что-то, чего все равно никогда не найдут.  
      Потом, закрыв глаза и набрав в легкие холодный воздух, Широ подумал о Ките и о том, что они были связаны. Эта связь между ними стала совсем тонкой, хрупкой, но она все еще была здесь. Никто не мог ее разорвать – даже он сам.  
      Спустившись к озеру, Широ достал из кармана свой мобильник. Тот уже давно был отключен: батарея села еще вчера и заряжать ее больше не было смысла. Смысла вообще не было больше ни в чем. Размахнувшись, Широ закинул телефон настолько далеко, настолько только смог, в воды Ниссипинга, принявшие его с тихим всплеском.  
      Через несколько часов, свернув на восток, Широ достиг Алконгинского провинциального парка, пересек его границу и некоторое время гнал «бьюик» по затерявшейся между становившимися все выше деревьями дороге. Но через полчаса даже та уткнулась в тупик.   
      Вокруг было необыкновенно тихо. Никаких следов человеческой жизни, кроме пары табличек с пояснениями к туристическим маршрутам.  
      Намеренно проигнорировав их и взвалив на плечо спортивную сумку, Широ удалялся все дальше в буйно разросшийся лес, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом вперед внутри него что-то обновлялось. Раны затягивались, клетки делились, образовывая новые и избавлялись от старых и отмерших.   
      Шагая вперед по полностью поглощавшему любые звуки мху, Широ думал о смерти. Но теперь она была совсем другой, не такой, какой представала перед ним в его квартире в Торонто. Она была неотделима от жизни, ее частью, началом нового цикла. Широ больше не боялся мыслей о ней.  
      Так, размышляя и вслушиваясь в окружающую его тишину, он, в конце концов, оказался в палатке около искореженных корней уходящего ввысь старого дерева. Тянущая боль в правой руке говорила ему о приближавшемся дожде и тот не заставил себя ждать.  
      Натянув на себя шерстяной свитер и скорчившись в спальном мешке, Широ слышал, как крупные капли безжалостно барабанят по натянутому брезенту все сильнее и сильнее. Вместе с этим звуком он ощущал, как опустошение уходило из его тела, оставляя за собой только чувство одиночества.  
      Хотя, в действительности, он был не таким уж одиноким. В холодной темноте, наполненной стуком дождевых капель, Широ почувствовал, как Кит устроился рядом с ним, свернувшись на покрытой брезентом земле и прижав свою щеку к его заледеневшим пальцам. Какой же все-таки теплой она была.  
      – Оклахома, Торонто, Онтарио… – пробормотал Кит. Его голос был хриплым и сонливым, – что будет дальше, Аляска?  
      – Я не Крис МакКендлэсс*, – возразил Широ.  
      Кит улыбнулся в темноте.  
      – Слава богу. Потому в конце – если помнишь – этот парень умирает.  
      Широ хотел было сказать еще что-то, но потом передумал. В голосе Кита звучало умиротворение. Он дышал все тише: похоже, окончательно погрузился в сон.   
      Оставалось только последовать его примеру. Закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в темный и мокрый мир снаружи, Широ понял, что какой-то части его жизни пришел конец. Но умирать он не собирался. Только сомкнув веки, слушал стук дождевых капель, представляя, как те, сливаясь в потоки, соединяясь друг с другом в одно неразрывное целое, наполняют мировой океан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Широ имеет в виду главного героя книги и одноименного фильма «В диких условиях», бросившего все, что у него было, и отправившегося в поисках себя в необитаемую часть Аляски.


End file.
